Life's Hidden Path
by Bad Wolf Baybe
Summary: Sequel to From Different Places.  Reality has set in, and Willow's dream life is nothing like how she thought it would be.  Her future path is all messed up and she must find away to get back on course, or find a completely different path.
1. Tell Him

HAPPY NEW YEAR! Here's an update just like I promised! I would like to thank: Spot'sGalFrom1899, Cherry Tree Blossoms, DrakeFan077, Lala girl in lala land, for reviewing; lillytuttle,  
Lala girl in lala land, Snowstorm XD for adding me to their authors alert subscription; lillytuttle, Anne Thraxx, for adding me to their favorite authors list; elzera, riddle-tom12, Conlonsgoil379, for adding The Exchange Student to their favorite story list; Conlonsgoil379, Cherry Tree Blossoms, Anne Thraxx, for adding From Different Places to their favorite story list; Cherry Tree Blossoms, Drakefan077, Anne Thraxx for adding From Different Places to their story alert subscription; PurpleMonkeyDishwasher24 for adding The Exchange Student to their story alert subscription. THANKS A BUNCH!

I'm going to put up another poll soon asking if Fred should live or die. So start thinking about that!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I own only Willow as well as a few other people places and things. But that is all.

* * *

As predicted, Mrs. Wealsey was livid when she found out about us leaving Hogwarts. She separated me from the twins and as she gave us each a separate lecture. I was set in the room I shared with Ginny and Hermione as I awaited my turn. Every now and then I could hear her really shout, and put emphasis on certain words like "..._CAN'T BELIEVE" "...CLOSE TO FINISHING" "WHERE DID I GO WRONG"_, and of course _"...DRAG WILLOW INTO THIS"._

I laid down on the bed, my head slightly cushioned by the pillow. The screaming stopped and I could hear stomping approach the door. With a _bang_ the door flew open, relieving a not-to-happy Mrs. Weasley. I barely lifted my head from the pillow as she came stomping into the room. "You best look at me when I talk to you," she said standing over the bed, her hands on her hips. Her face was almost as red as her hair. I reluctantly sat up on the bed to face her.

"I am very _very _disappointed in you Willow Lamel. You were so close to finishing school! And from what I hear, you get top notch grades! What could possibly have possessed you to make you leave school so close to the end?"

I swallowed the large lump that was forming in my throat. Another one was right there to take its place. "I couldn't leave Fred," I choked out. Mrs. Weasley's stern, hard looked softened ever so slightly.

"I understand you're infatuation with my son, but that is no reason to leave school so close to finishing!"

I threw myself back on the bed. "I know! I know! It was incredibly stupid and I'm going to regret it for a long long time!" A few tears escaped my eyes.

It was a few moments before Mrs. Wealsey spoke again. I think she was taken aback slightly. She probably expected me to somehow justify my departure. There's really no reason other than the fact that I can't be away from Fred that long. I need to tell him I'm pregnant, I just don't know how.

Mrs. Wealsey sighed in frustration before continuing. "That's not the only reason why I'm upset. Fred and George said that they bought a place in Diagon Alley for their joke shop that also has a flat above it. They said that you would be joining them there."

"I'd have my own room." Now there's a bold face lie. Fred will indeed be sharing that room with me, but Mrs. Weasley doesn't need to know that.

"Now don't you start lying to me Willow. I am _not_ in the mood for lies on top of everything else that has happened. I darn well know that George will be the one with his own room, and that you will be sharing with Fred." I remained silent. "You are too young for that! You're still children! And you've barely been dating, there's no need to rush these things." I just continued to cry. "Willow?"

"I'm sorry Mrs. Weasley! I really am! I know I screwed up! I screwed up so badly, again and again! I just can't do anything right!" As I sobbed into the bed, I felt Mrs. Weasley sit down next to me. She began to rub my back to try to sooth me. That seems to be happening to me a lot lately.

"I know you've made some mistakes Willow. We all have."

"But I bet they weren't as big and unfixable as mine," I grumbled. She gave my back a gentle pat.

"I may not be your mother, but since you've been dating Fred, I've started to think of you as my own." I smiled. "And I can help you fix this." I'm sure there's no way she can help me with my biggest problem though.

"How?" I asked anyway.

"Well you can start by not moving in with the twins. At least not just yet. If you're still with him in a few years then I don't see why you can't, but until then you can stay here."

"You mean you won't make me go home?" I was shocked. I thought for sure she would make me go back to America.

"Well here you'll be closer to Fred, but not too close. You can visit him when you like, and probably work in the shop as well. And Ginny adores having other girls around for her to talk to. I think it would be fine if you stayed here."

"Thank-you Mrs. Weasley!" I sat up and embraced her in a hug.

"It's not a problem deary. But I do expect you to help out around here." I nodded. With one more hug, she got up and left. I was slightly relieved. Sure she wouldn't let me move in with the twins, but she said I don't have to go home. Though I can't help but think that once she finds out about my little situation I'll be allowed to live with them. But on the plus side she didn't say anything about telling my mother. Or maybe it just slipped her mind in her angered state. Just to be safe, I'm not going to mention it.

Once I was sure Mrs. Weasley was gone, I got out a quill and a piece of parchment and quickly scribbled a letter to Tiff.

_Dear Tiff, _

_You know I would never ask you this if it wasn't absolutely necessary. I need you to sneak out of school for an afternoon. I really really really, like a trillion times really need to talk to you. Some things have developed in me and Fred's relationship. Bad things and I need to talk to you about it. Face to face. Write back as soon as you can with a day and time. The best location would probably be Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour in Diagon Alley. _

_Willow_

I heard footsteps approaching the door so I quickly folded the letter. "Knock, knock," Fred said, leaning on the doorframe. I motioned him in. "Mum told me about your little chat with her. I can't believe you agreed to stay here and not move in with me." He wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and planted a kiss on my temple.

"Well I thought it best to stay on your mother's good side. And I'll still get to see you whenever I want."

"Very true," He said, moving his lips down to my neck.

"Fred," I moaned, "what are you doing?"

"We're out of school now. We, or at least I can live by my own rules," I silently laughed, "And the house is practically empty since almost everyone else is either still at school or at work." He continued to nip at my neck from behind, while his hands started to make their way up my shirt, gliding over my stomach in the process.

My eyes shot open, ignoring the pleasure Fred was causing me. He touched my stomach, he has to know. There's no other reason why he would do that. Then Fred bit the sensitive spot on my neck as his hands grabbed my breasts over my bra. Oh yeah, he's trying to get me to shag him. That might be the reason.

As hard as it was, I pulled away from him. "I have to send a letter to Tiff."

"Can't you send it later?" He came forward and kissed me. I was like putty in his arms as he started to unbutton my jeans. "We're free adults, let's have some fun."

"Just keep your pants on," I said, once again pulling away from him. He pouted like a little child.

"But I don't wanna!" He stomped his foot for good measure. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"We'll have some fun, but not just yet." He continued to pout. "Fred," I said in a mock warning tone.

"Fine, but you promise we'll have sex soon?"

"I promise," I said. I gave him a quick kiss before leaving the room to find an owl.

I finally found an owl and sent my letter. It had been several days and I still haven't gotten a reply. Fred and George are still staying at Grimmaul Place because things aren't completely settled with their shop. It had become very hard to put off having sex with Fred. He was bothering me about it every day. Not that I could really blame him. It's been quite awhile since we've shagged and he is a guy after all. Plus there aren't a lot of people in the house so it's a lot easier to find a place private.

After five long days, I finally got a letter back.

_Willow,_

_This is asking a lot, but I can do it. Saturday at noon at wherever the hell you said. I hope everything is ok._

_Tiff_

Saturday? That's today. I got this letter just in time. It's about eight in the morning, just after I woke up. Breakfast would probably be ready soon, so I decided I better get dressed.

I was in my room, well my room for now until the others get back, putting my clothes on. Buttoning my jeans was becoming slightly difficult. I had to suck in my gut. With my jeans on, I looked for a shirt. On my way to the closet, I passed the full length mirror that was present in the room. I stood in front of in, in my bra and jeans, and looked at myself.

I placed my hands on my stomach and gave it a gentle pat. I still can't wrap my mind around the fact that there's a little baby growing in there. But there is, and it's caused me so much trouble. "It's your fault," I muttered, looking at the reflection of my stomach. "If you weren't around I wouldn't be in this mess."

"Willow!" Tonks said, busting through the door. I gasped and she froze in the doorway.

"Tonks don't you knock!" I scolded, dropping my hands instantaneously.

"Molly wants you to help set the table...Willow, are you pregnant?" She asked so easily. I rushed to her and practically threw her in the room, slamming the door behind her.

"Is it that obvious?" I asked, desperate to know. If she knows then possible everyone in the house knows!

"No," she said, looking at my stomach, "it was just a guess. I mean you were standing in front of the mirror holding your stomach and it doesn't take a genius to figure out that you and Fred have done it, so I just assumed. I had no idea I was right."

"You can't tell anyone," I said, drawing her attention back to my face.

"Does Fred know?"

"No, and promise you won't tell anyone," I said, stepping toward her.

"Alright, alright, but you should probably tell him soon. I mean, how far along are you?"

"Almost two months."

"And he still doesn't know? What are you waiting for?"

"I can't tell him!" I practically screamed. Then in a much quieter tone I said, "I'm going to talk to Tiff about it today."

"Well you better tell him soon."

"I know, I know. I'm just scared he'll hate me."

"He's not going to hate you. He loves you Willow. I see the way he looks at you during meals and how you snuggle up on the couch together. He won't hate you."

"Tell Molly I'll be down as soon as I finish getting dressed," I said going back to picking out a shirt.

"He won't hate you. Tell him," she said before leaving. He won't hate me; tell him. Easy for them to say.

From breakfast until noon it was easy to avoid Fred. Him and George left right after eating, saying they needed to go to the shop. I breathed a sigh of relief as Fred kissed me goodbye, saying he would be back for dinner.

When the time came, I told Mrs. Wealsey that I wanted to do some shopping in Diagon Alley and left before she could ask any questions. It wasn't hard to spot Tiff, as she was frantically pacing about. "WILLOW!" She screamed when she saw me. She came charging at me and practically knocked me down with her hug. I returned the embrace, almost instantly falling to pieces.

"Tiff," I sobbed out. She put her arm around me and led me to a table.

"It's ok, I'm here now. Now tell me what happened. Did he start hitting you? Are you wearing makeup to cover your bruises? Is he making it seem like it's your fault? It's not your fault," she said, beginning her ramble.

"No, Tiff, it's not his fault," I said.

"Yes it is, you did nothing wrong, he has no right to hit you."

"Tiff-"

"I'll kill him," she said, completely ignoring me. "I'll slit his throat then bathe in his blood. How does that sound?"

"Tiff no-"

"Right, you should be able to as well. We'll have a blood fight, like how some chicks have mud fights!"

"Tiff please let me-"

"And then we can burn the body! And we'll do one of the tribal dances as the body burns!"

"TIFFANY!" She instantly stopped her talking and looked at me.

"I want to be mad at you for using my full name, but I just can't."

"I'm pregnant," I said before she could ramble anymore. New tears were falling from my eyes. Her blue-green ones filled with sympathy as she leaned across the table and embraced me.

"Oh Willow," she said as I sobbed, "it's ok. I'm here for you." She pulled away and placed her hands on my shoulders. "I take it he took it pretty bad."

"I haven't told him yet," I whispered.

"Well why not! You said something bad happened. This isn't bad-"

"Yes it is! Tiff, this has ruined my whole life. I got accepted into the New York healing school and now I probably can't go because I dropped out of Hogwarts."

"But Willow-"

"I dropped out of Hogwarts. And you wanna know why? Because Fred was going to drop out and I couldn't be away from him that long with this huge weight on my shoulders."

"Tell him." Such a simple yet powerful statement. The same statement everyone's been telling me. But why can't they see it from my point of view? We're just children, as Mrs. Weasley said. We're far too young to be having a baby. And he's just now opening up a joke shop with his brother; his life is so perfect now. A kid would just ruin it.

"Willow Grace Lamel, tell him or I will," she said, folding her arms across her chest. I remained silent. "You know that if he does anything to hurt you, I'll always be here."

"I know," I whispered.

"Then tell him."

* * *

The first chapter of the brand new story! I'll also be posting previews for this story on The Exchange Student and From Different Places, just so everyone knows that its up!

And did anyone watch the Doctor Who Christmas Carol? And if you did, did you notice the Kazran, the old guy, was Dumbledore? I didn't until he said "Everyone must die" in that all-knowing Dumbledore voice. You know the voice I'm talking about. Well if you didn't notice, I suggest you go back a rewatch it. And did you see the Ood on the preview? I'm not sure how I feel about the Ood coming back. It just seems like it will be weird having them with Matt Smith and not David Tennant, but we shall see!

Ok, that's enough of my rambling. Make this new year a good one by sending a review!


	2. No Prank

Update! Yay! I would like to thank: i love JPLE and FRED DDD, Cherry Tree Blossoms, Drakefan077, mlkduds009, Spot'sGalFrom1899 for reviewing to this story, Dude for reviewing to The Exchange Student; mlkduds009, Sherinllama Frozenberry, riddle-tom12 for adding me to their favorite author list; mlkduds009, Sherinllama Frozenberry, PhoarTeenyEmos, flareflight17, Spot'sGalFrom1899, elzera for adding this story to their favorite story list; mlkduds009, riddle-tom12 for adding From Different Places to their favorite story list; Sherinllama Frozenberry for adding me to their author alert subscription; Snowstorm XD, dramaticgeek, DeAtHnOtEgAl, Spot'sGalFrom1899, Aoi Kazuya, PhoarTeenyEmos, alb33, Sherinllama Frozenberry for adding adding this story to their story alert subscriptions. THANKS A BUNCH!

Also, right after I post this I'm gonig to be putting up the new poll, so please please vote! Fred's life rests in your hands.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I own only Willow as well as a few other people, places, and things. But that is all.

* * *

"So why did you wanna meet here?" Tiff asked. I smiled and looked guiltily down at my hands.

"I wanted ice cream." Tiff laughed.

"Of course. Pregnant momma needs her sweets."

"Do. Not. Call. Me. That," I said angrily. I didn't mean for it to come out like that, but me being pregnant is no laughing matter.

"Jeeze, ok, I was just messing." She looked kind of pissed off at my snappiness and I felt bad.

"Sorry Tiff, I just hate the thought of being pregnant."

"Why?"

"Because none of this was supposed to happen! I'm seventeen! I shouldn't be pregnant!"

"Well you are, so you better start dealing with it. I would recommend telling Fred like ASAP."

"Gee thanks Tiff, I never would have thought of that," I said sarcastically.

"I'm just saying." She leaned back in her chair. Just then our ice cream came and we ate in silence. I felt bad, treating Tiff like this. She was kind enough to ditch school for the afternoon to help me out and I snap at her.

"I'm sorry," I said, once we were done eating.

"It's ok; it's just your pregnant momma hormones acting up. Just make me God momma and all will be forgiven."

"Tiff!"

"What? I'm your best friend so I should be the God momma."

"If I keep it," I muttered. My plan was still to give it away as soon as I could. I'm sure Fred would be fine with it too. I mean it's just not convenient to have kids now. The only thing that would be done different is that instead of giving it to a nice New York family, it'll go to a nice English family.

"What?" she asked, suddenly very serious.

"I said if I keep it. I don't want it. As soon as it's born I'm going to give it to a nice, loving family. A family that'll want and take care of it."

"Ok first of all that 'it' is a baby. And the last time I checked babies are people too. Second, that's your child you're talking about. I don't think Fred would like that very much."

"Fred's not gonna want a _baby_ now. But I'm sure there's a nice family out there that'll want a _baby_. But not me. Not us."

"You don't know that until you tell him."

I started crying again. "I'm so scared Tiff! What am I going to do? I can't be a mom! And Fred'll just hate me and he'll dump me and I'll be all on my own! I won't be able to go home; I have no schooling to fall back on. I'll be on the streets!"

"Calm down Niagara Falls. Everything will be fine. Fred won't hate you and even if he does, you know you always have a home with me." She reached forward and grabbed hands.

"Thanks Tiff, you're the bestest friend anyone could ever ask for," I said as the tears slowly stopped falling.

She released my hands and once again leaned back in her chair. "I know," she said as it was the most obvious thing in the world. I laughed. "Well as much as I would love to stay and help you, I have to get back. I told James that you needed me and he said that he'd cover for me. So practically everyone thinks I'm locked up in the bathroom with the shits. Plus I told my mom I wouldn't stay too long. Gonna Apparate there then floo back to school. It's kinda a hassle. You're lucky I love you."

"I love you too Tiff," I said as we both stood. She gave me a tight hug.

"And if you need anything, you know who to call...well write actually but you get my drift."

"Yeah I do, thanks Tiff," I said as she pulled away. "And please don't tell James just yet. I'll let you know when you can." She gave me a salute and with a _pop_ she was gone.

xoxoxoxo

Fred and George ended up not making it home for dinner saying that they were so close to finalizing everything in the shop, it would be a shame to wait one more day. It would still take a few days before they could properly move it, but it would be one hundred percent theirs.

As night came, Fred and George still hadn't returned. I decided to wait until they get home, until Fred gets home. I would take everyone's advice and tell him that I'm pregnant.

I was sitting on his bed, playing with a string hanging from his sheets. I was so nervous, my stomach started to churn. I didn't have very many pills from Madam Pomfery left, so I only used them when I really needed to. Unfortunately this sickness wasn't morning sickness so even if I wanted to take a pill it wouldn't work.

When it felt like I was going to bust from anticipation, Fred and George came dashing through the door. "Willow!" George exclaimed.

"Love what are you doing in here? I thought you would be asleep by now. Or are you here to celebrate the fact that we now officially own the shop?" Fred asked, pulling me to my feet.

"Do I need to sleep in your room tonight Willow?" George asked, rolling his eyes at us.

"Um no, but could you give Fred and I some privacy please?" I asked, keeping my eyes to the ground as I felt the tears behind them.

"Sure Willow," he said, sounding very confused. I didn't bother to look up as I heard him leave, shutting the door behind him. I could practically guarantee that he'll be listening at the door. Not that I really care. He'd learn eventually.

"Is everything alright love?" Fred asked. I picked my head up and looked him dead in the eyes. I could feel the tears slipping down my cheeks. "Willow what's wrong? Why are you crying?" he ask, concerned.

"Fred I need to tell you something," I said, trying to hold back the huge sob that I knew was coming. He led me to his bed and we sat down.

"Go ahead love. You know you can tell me anything. I love you." He wiped a few tears away with his thumb, but more just came tumbling down.

"Fred," I began but couldn't form the rest of the words. He rubbed my arm, trying to get me to calm down. "Fred, I'm pregnant," I finally sobbed. Once the words were out, I shut my eyes and hung my head, not wanting to see his reaction.

He finally spoke. "This isn't like the prank you pulled on Mark, is it?" I jumped up and began to pace the room.

"NO! This is no prank, Fred. This is for real!" My voice dropped to a whisper. "I'm really pregnant." Fred was still sitting on the bed.

"How long?"

"Two months."

"Why did you wait this long to tell me?" He sounded more hurt than anything else.

"I was scared!" I all but shouted. "I was scared you'd hate me. Things are going so well for you now, a kid would just ruin it. And we're so young! We know nothing about being parents. And your parents...oh and my parents. I had such a good future planned but then this came up and-" Fred stopped me pulling me into a bone crushing hug. I couldn't talk anymore so I just cried.

"Don't worry love. It's ok. We'll get though this together," he muttered while stroking my hair.

"Oh I know!" I said, pushing away from him. "I've come up with a plan. As soon as it's born, we give it away! We give it to a nice family who can love and care for it." He slowly walked forward and placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Give it away?" I nodded vigorously. "We can't do that. This is our baby, Willow. _Our_ baby. We should be the ones to care for the baby. No one else."

"But we can't raise a kid," I said. He pulled me into another hug.

"Please don't cry Willow. Everything will be ok."

"How can you say that? Everything will _not _be ok! I'm too young to be a mom!" I sobbed into his chest. He didn't say anything else, he just held me tight as I cried.

When my sobs started to slow, he spoke again. "Well on the plus side I'm sure mum'll let you stay with George and I now."

"This is serious Fred!" I said, jerking away so I could glare at him.

"I know love, I know. Just calm down. Why don't you sleep in here with George and me tonight?" I nodded. "Here, let me grab my pajamas," he said, walking over to his dresser and pulled out a few articles of clothing, "and change in the bathroom. You can just grab something of mine and change in here. Ok?" I nodded again and he kissed my head before opening the door. As soon as the door opened, George jumped back, acting like he wasn't listening in.

I grabbed one of his shirts and just threw that on. It was long enough that it went to my mid-thigh, so I didn't bother putting any pants on. I slowly walked over to his bed and crawled under the covers, waiting for Fred to come back.

A few minutes later, he and George finally returned. Before getting into bed, George walked over and gave me a kiss on top of my head. "It's ok," he whispered to me. I smiled slightly.

Fred got into bed next to me. I snuggled closer to him. He somehow found my lips in the dark and gave me a gentle kiss. "Good night Willow. I love you."

"I love you too," I muttered softly.

It's over. I finally got a huge weight lifted off me. Though I can see that it's still not going to be easy. Fred wants to keep it. That just blew all my plans out the window. I could feel a few more tears threaten to spill. I took several deep breaths to calm myself down.

For right now, I'm just going to try to sleep and enjoy the fact that I'm safe in Fred's arms.

* * *

There! He knows. I know you've been waiting for this for awhile. Oh, and break is over so I'm going to be going back to school. Not happy about that. I'll update as often as I can, but finals are in two weeks so things might be kinda slow until those are over. Or I might just use this story as a distraction from studying. You never know.

Don't forget to review and vote!


	3. Ranting

Hi! Sorry it took me so long! Well, I have taken longer, but thats not the point. I had a hard time getting into this chapter. Anyway, better get to the thanking since I have a lot of people! I would like to thank: Cherry Tree Blossoms and Drakefan077 for reviewing to this story; Takara Matsudaira for reviewing to From Different Places; Cherry Tree Blossoms; Falling-For-Music1416, HPlovaa, Twistergirl14, Conlonsgoil379, horselover96, Takara Matsudaira, HAH20, DrakeFan077, for adding this story to their favorite story list; accioawesomeness, Twistergirl14, Takara Matsudaira for adding The Exchage Student to their favorite story list; HPlovaa, Twistergirl14 for adding From Different Places to their favorite story list; lunaHoney for adding me to their author alert subscription; Cherry Tree Blossoms, kisadaniels, HAH20, starshotter5793, MissScarlet202, Eternal Silver Flame, MissHollyBlack, Conlonsgoil379, HPlovaa, for adding this story to their story alert subscription. THANKS A BUNCH!

Don't for get to vote! You can vote for up to three choices! Fred's life is in your hands!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I own only Willow as well as a few other people, places and things. But that is all.

P.S. I'm going to be going back and editing some of my other chapter. Nothing major, just fixing up a few mistakes spelling and grammar wise. So if you see an alert for previous chapters, just ignore it.

* * *

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE!" came a shrill voice. I practically jumped out of bed. My heart sank as soon as I realized who the voice came from; Mrs. Weasley.

"Mum what the-" Fred said, sitting up. I sat up next to him. Mrs. Weasley cut him off.

"Don't you 'mum' me. I walk in here to wake you and your brother up and I find you in bed with her!" She pointed at the both of us.

"Mrs. Weasley it wasn't like that-" I stood up and tried to explain to Mrs. Weasley.

"You shut your mouth." I shut my mouth. "I let you stay here so you could be close to Fred and you go behind my back and do this? And you," she pointed to George who was standing as well, "let this happen. And you," she pointed at Fred who came to stand next to me, arms wrapped securely around me, "took advantage of her," she pointed at me, "You two are not ready for that step. You've barely been dating-"

"We've been dating for a year and a half," I pointed out.

"See? It may seem like a long time for you two, but it's not really. You don't need to be going that far. You're not ready for the consequences. It could damage you emotionally, some diseases can to transferred that way, you could get pregnant-"

"That already happened," I said looking down at my hands. I didn't mean to blurt it out, it just kind of happened. I felt like if I just screamed it to the world, things might get easier. And Mrs. Weasley would have to find out at some point.

I cringed as I waited for another explosion from Mrs. Weasley. It didn't come. I glanced up, and she was gone.

"Wow." said Fred.

"I've never seen mum so mad that she was speechless," said George.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." I looked behind me at Fred. I couldn't read his face.

"I'm going to go make sure mum hasn't had a heart attack," said George and he left, shutting the door behind him.

"Fred?" I said timidly. He dropped his arms from my waist and turned his back to me, pacing the room.

"I thought we might wait for the right moment to tell her. Wait till she's in a good mood, not in the middle of her yelling at us!" Fred shouted, throwing his arms up in the air. I flinched away. He turned back to face me. His face was red with anger. The hormones were going crazy in my body and new tears began to leak out of my eyes. Slowly the red left his face and he embraced me. "I'm sorry," he whispered and kissed the top of my head.

"I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to blurt it out," I said, comforted by his embrace. I felt him sigh.

"We're going to have to go down and face her eventually."

"I know."

"Maybe we should get dressed first," he said, holding me arms length away. I simply nodded and began to walk out. Before I could reach the door, he grabbed my arm preventing me from leaving. "I love you," he said so sweetly. A smile somehow found its way on my lips.

"Love you too," I whispered before leaving the room. I quietly made my way to my own room where I could change.

Great. Now Mrs. Weasley knows, and it's all my fault. She's going to hate me, and Mr. Weasley is going to hate me too. Then they'll hate Fred as well because he got me pregnant, and he'll hate me because they hate him.

I finished dressing and sat on the bed, waiting for Mrs. Weasley to come in and kill me. I felt my stomach rumble then go queasy. I needed to eat something or else I would no doubt be sick. I didn't even notice Fred enter the room, until I felt him sit next to me on the bed. "I'm sorry," I whispered. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me close.

"It's ok. She would have found out eventually."

"Not just for blurting it out, but for it happening in the first place. I really screwed up," I said, avoiding his gaze. He gently took my chin in his hands and made me look at him. He didn't look angry, infant his eyes were soft, filled with love.

"You didn't screw anything up, got that? We're just going to have to adjust some." He smiled at me, but I couldn't return it this time.

Just then George appeared at the door, opening his mouth to speak but was cut off by a shout from downstairs.

"FRED! WILLOW! GET DOWN HERE NOW!"

"Mum wants you," George said after Mrs. Weasley screamed for us. Fred got off the bed and extended his hand to me. I let him pull me up as I prepared to face my death. Fred kissed me on the temple before leading me down to the kitchen.

Mrs. Weasley was pacing back and forth while Mr. Weasley sat in a chair. He motioned for us to sit across from him. Fred pulled out my chair for me, and I sat down. He took the seat next to me.

"Pregnant," Mrs. Weasley began, still pacing. She threw her arms up in the air to emphasize her point. "I can't _believe_ you got her _pregnant!_" Fred and I remained silent. She continued. "Do you have _any_ idea how much work it takes to raise a baby?"

"Any idea?" Mr. Weasley repeated. Mrs. Weasley was still fuming and pacing.

"Did you even _think_ about any of this before you decided to become sexually active?"

"Did you?" Once again, Mr. Weasley repeated.

"Were you even _using_ protection?" Mrs. Weasley demanded, stopping behind her husband's chair.

"Were you?" he repeated. It seemed like even he was afraid of Mrs. Weasley. Tears were falling from my eyes once again as I opened my mouth to try to form my answer.

"I'm waiting," Mrs. Weasley said, impatiently.

"I wasn't," I choked out, barely above a whisper. If I spoke any louder, nothing but unrecognizable sobs would come out. She turned her attention to Fred.

"I thought she was," he said, looking down.

"So neither of you bothered to use a protection! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW IRRESPONSIBLE THAT IS?" she screamed. I flinched.

"Mrs. Weasley I-" I started to say, but she just continued her rant.

"I raised you better than that Fredrick Gideon Weasley. I know you know how to use the Contraceptive Charm. And you, Willow, do you know the Contraceptive Charm?" I shook my head. "But I bet you _do_ know some form of muggle contraceptive." I nodded "Just as I thought. You both _knew_ how to prevent this, but did you both to take the necessary precausions? NO YOU DID NOT!"

"Not at all," added Mr. Weasley.

"Do you have _any idea_ how much work it's going to take to raise a baby? Or how expensive it is? Or the amount of energy it takes? Or how this will affect your relationship? DO YOU?" I was going to answer, but she kept on ranting. "What happens if you two split up? What will happen to the baby then? Have shared custody and ship it from here to the U.S. every other weekend? Do you know what that will do to the child?"

"Mrs. Weasley," I began as tears still continued to fall from my eyes, "I'm so sorry."

"I bet you are Willow. I have no doubt in my mind that you're sorry. Both of you. But that's not going to fix anything. It doesn't matter how sorry you are or how much you regret what you did. The fact is, you're going to have to deal with the consequences of your actions. The hard way. I am very, _very_ disappointed in both of you." I could do nothing but hang my head and cry some more. I felt Fred wrap his arm around me, but I didn't feel any better.

"And what about your parents, Willow? Surely they should hear the news that they're going to be grandparents." I looked up, fear stricken.

"Please don't tell my parents, Mrs. Weasley. Please. They'll hate and disown me! Please!" I begged. Her face didn't soften like I hoped it would.

"Oh I'm not going to tell them, deary. I'm going to owl them and invite them over for dinner, where _you two_ can tell them."

"But my parents are muggles," I said, trying to discourage her.

"That's right, they are muggles," Mr. Weasley said, his face bright. Mrs. Weasley glared down at him, causing his face to fall. "I mean, don't worry about that. We'll take care of it."

"Then it's settled," Mrs. Weasley said before huffing out of the kitchen. Mr. Weasley got up; shot us a sad, disappointed look, before following his wife out. That left Fred and I alone. I was still crying, so Fred pulled me closer to him.

At that moment, my stomach let me know that it was still there. I had forgotten that I wanted food as my thoughts were focused on Mrs. Weasley and how much she probably hated me. I was going to voice that I was hungry, but it was too late for that. I felt the all too familiar churn in my stomach that meant only one thing. I jumped out of the chair and dashed as fast as I could toward the bathroom. I barely made it to the toilet in time, tears still falling.

I was almost positive that more tears fell into the water than vomit. As I sat there, crouched on the ground, hugging the toilet, I heard someone walk in and hold my hair back. I glanced back and saw Fred. I was going to smile at him, but my stomach wouldn't allow that and kept me face deep in the toilet.

When I was done, I weakly flushed and fell back into Fred. He wrapped one arm around me, while he stroked my hair with the other. "Now I know why you were sick before."

"I told you it wasn't the flu," I said, happy that I didn't have to keep it from him any longer.

"What did Pomfrey do?"

"I told her I wasn't sick and she sorta guessed. Then she gave me these pills that help with the morning sickness. They really do work, but I'm almost out. Usually if I eat something, the sickness goes away, but I didn't get to do that this time."

"You wanna eat something now?" I shook me head and stood up. "I really wanna lay down for a little bit."

"You sure you don't wanna eat?" he asked, concerned. "I can make something for you." I laughed slightly.

"You can't cook."

"I can try," he said, getting up as well. He walked over and wrapped him arms around my waist, pulling me close to him.

"No, I really just want to lay down," I said.

"Alright." He took my hand and led me up to his and George's room.

"Won't George be mad?" I asked.

"He's not even here. He's over at the shop, getting all moved in. If all goes according to plan, we should be able to officially move in tomorrow."

"What about me?" I had hoped that because of all this, Mrs. Weasley would let me stay with Fred, but you never know.

"Why, you'll be staying with us of course. Mum can't exactly stop you now." I nodded and crawled under Fred's covers.

An owl appeared, tapping on the window, so Fred walked over to let it in. He untied the letter attached to its leg and the owl flew away. Fred opened the letter, read it, and then handed it to me. "I'm sorry," he said as I took the letter from his hands.

_Dear Willow Lamel,_

_We have been informed that you have unsuccessfully completed your final year of school. Because of this, we regret to inform you that until you complete your remaining credit hours, you will not be able to attend The New York School of Magical Herbs and Healing. _

_We hope that everything is ok, _

_Headmistress Sally Sparrow  
Deputy Headmistress Katherine Nightingale _

"Great," I muttered, tossing the letter to the ground. "This day just keeps getting better and better." I turned over, so my back was facing Fred. I felt him lay on the bed too, pulling me toward him. He rested his head on my shoulder.

"Things will get better, love. I promise."

* * *

As you probably noticed, I changed my name. No real reason for that, I just felt like it. The next chapter should go smoother, I hope. Anyway, R&R&V(ote)! And suggerstions are always welcome!

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who


	4. Us Three

Hello there! I have updated! Now, I would like to thank: Cherry Tree Blossoms and DrakeFan077 for reviewing; tom-riddle12, lin568; Dead Asleep for adding this story, From Different Places, The Exchange Student to their favorite story list respectively. THANKS A BUNCH!

Don't forget! VOTE! Fred's life is in your hands!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I own only Willow as well as a few other people, places, and things. But that is all.

* * *

When I awoke, I noticed that Fred was gone. I had no idea how long I had been asleep, but I felt very well rested. The sun was still in the sky so I knew it couldn't be that late. I sat up in bed and stretched. My stomach gave another warning, telling me that if I don't eat soon I will be sick.

"Oh, you're up," said Fred, entering the room. He carried with him a tray with a sandwich and a glass of tea on it. Excellent.

"How long was I asleep?" He brought the tray over to me and set it on my lap. Breakfast...or whatever it is, in bed.

"Only about an hour. Once you fell asleep I went to the kitchen to see if I could find something for you to eat. Mum was down there. The first five minutes I spent listening to her rant about how irresponsible we both are. Then I told her about how you got sick because you didn't eat. Then she went into Mum Mode and started making a whole bunch of food saying that you need to eat to keep your strength up and for the baby. She actually didn't seem mad at all while she was cooking."

"She cooked? This just looks like a sandwich. How much cooking does it take?" I took a bite of the sandwich. Yum. Ham.

"Well she made the sandwich and like four other foods."

"Why?"

"She said something about in case you didn't like something. But everything she made I know you love."

"Probably in case of cravings or if my tastes buds change, which hasn't happened, thank god." I continued to eat my sandwich, but after a few bites my mouth got dry, so I took a sip of tea. Usually I don't mind tea and have no problem drinking it. But this stuff tasted horrible! "Spoke too soon," I said, setting the glass back down, wrinkling my face to show my dislike.

"You don't like the tea?" I shook my head. "I'll get you something else," he said, taking the glass and leaving the room. I smiled. Fred's my silver lining in this horrible storm. I totally expected him to just leave me, toss me aside and let me fend for myself, but he hasn't done that.

Fred returned with what looked like a glass of juice and...a bowl of fruit. He saw me eye the fruit. "Mum said that you should eat it." I nodded and he brought it over.

When I was done eating, he waved his wand and the dishes floated away. Probably toward the kitchen. "Mum also got hold of your parents," he said quietly. I groaned and fell back onto the bed.

"And?" I dreaded hearing the answer.

"Your mum and dad are coming over for dinner tomorrow evening." I groaned again. My parents are not going to like this. They probably didn't even know I dropped out. Mother, specifically will not be pleased. Fred overdramatically flopped down next to me.

"They can't react any worse than how mum did," he said, trying to cheer me up. I smiled weakly.

"There's a reason you've never met my parents, especially my mother. My dad would probably like you, but not Mom. She was not pleased when I left The Academy to come back to Hogwarts. She'll probably kill me for leaving early and then bring me back so she can kill me for getting pregnant."

"I'm sure it can't be that bad."

"Oh yes it can. My mother expects me to be this perfect person who does nothing wrong, and gets good grades, and has a respectable career, and a perfect husband, and has a perfect rich life, and-" Fred cut me off by kissing me. I didn't respond at first, but that didn't discourage him. He continued to kiss me, rough and hard. Not that I really minded. I loved kissing him.

He placed one of his hands on my waist, and slowly started to move it up my shirt and over my stomach.

"Fred, I don't wanna do this now," I said, pulling away from him.

"Shh," he said, kissing me once more. "I wasn't even thinking that." I felt him move his hand across my stomach, almost like he was rubbing it.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I just can't believe there's a baby in there," he said, smiling down at me.

"And you're not mad?"

"'Course not! Why would I be?"

"'Cause we're so young," I said meekly. "You have everything going for you and now this is just messes it all up."

"Don't say that. This doesn't mess things up, it just changes them." I was happy that Fred didn't think that this messed everything up. And maybe for him, it didn't. But for me, the damage has been done. My life has done a complete one eighty and not for the better.

"I don't deserve you," I said, running my hands through his hair.

"I know," he said, "but then I'm too good for most people. You should consider yourself privileged to be dating me," he teased.

"Well I feel privileged and honored that you allow me to be your girlfriend," I said, laughing. He kissed me again and continued to rub my stomach.

"What are we going to do?" I asked, He gave me a curious look before sitting back.

"What do you mean?"

"Living arrangements. There's only two bedrooms in the flat."

"Well George'll have one room and the three of us can share the other."

"Three?"

"Baby, of course," he said. He leaned down and planted a soft kiss on my stomach. I weakly smiled and nodded. "Everything will be fine, Willow. I promise."

"Yeah, sure."

The day passed by quickly. Much too quickly if you ask me. Mrs. Weasley would alternate between shooting me a disappointed look and a soft smile. No matter what look I got, she always asked if I was feeling ok, or if I had eaten enough. I was happy that she cared, but I began to think that it wasn't me she cared about, it was the baby. I also worried that once the baby was born she would go back to hating me.

By the end of the day, everyone in the house knew I was pregnant. Tonks already knew, so she wasn't nearly as surprised as the others. Mrs. Weasley scolder her for keeping it a secret. Tonks just brushed it off. Remus, who had stopped by later in the evening was happy, but concerned. He worried that we were too young and immature to handle a baby. I agree with him.

Sirius was probably the most thrilled. He jumped up and gave me a bone crushing hug, before fiercely shaking Fred's hand and smacking him, hard, on the back. Mrs. Weasley glared at him and he regained himself, sitting back down and pretending like it was no big deal.

I wasn't really worried about any of their reactions. They didn't scare me. My parents scare me, and I do not look forward to them coming over. That night, I lied awake in bed, thinking. I was sleeping in bed with Fred; Mrs. Weasley doesn't really have a problem with it now. I'm already pregnant, so there's not much else that can happen.

George was sound asleep in the other bed. I could tell by the soft snoring noise he was producing. I wasn't sure if Fred was asleep. I glanced over and his eyes were closed, but that doesn't really tell me much. His arm was draped lazily across my body. Without moving it, I turned so my face was right by his. His lips were slightly part and I could feel his even breath caressing my face. Yep, asleep. He looks so peaceful, and so beautiful. Trying not to wake him, I kissed his lips and whispered, "I love you", before closing my eyes and trying to sleep.

xoxoxo

By the time dinner arrived the next day, I was a nervous wreck. I didn't matter if I had eaten or not, taken my pills or not, I was constantly running to the bathroom. Fred wasn't there to help calm me. He left to go finish moving into the new flat, but he promised he would be back in time for dinner.

There was still an hour left before my parents were supposed to come over. I was helping Mrs. Weasley prepare dinner in the kitchen. We were silent for the most part. Every now and then she would instruct me to do something else. I nodded.

"You should probably know," I started as I stirred a pot of noodles, "my parents, especially my mom, aren't the friendliest." She chuckled slightly.

"I've raised seven children. I think I can handle your parents."

"I hope I can," I muttered, staring at the noodles. I head Mrs. Weasley walk over by me and lay a hand on my shoulder.

"I may not be very thrilled about you and Fred being pregnant, but that doesn't mean I don't love either one of you any less. I'm sure you're parents will feel the same way." I smiled and hugged the red-headed woman.

"Thank-you Mrs. Wealsey." She squeezed me tightly.

"Anytime, deary. Now keep stirring those noodles," she said with a smile.

Fred arrived not too long later, saying that if we wanted, we could sleep over in the flat tonight. Mrs. Weasley put him to work, making him set the table. The muggle way.

Everything was set up perfectly; we were just waiting for my parents to arrive. I kept pacing back and forth, until Fred finally grabbed me and forced me to sit still on his lap. There was a roar at the fire place that made me jump off of his lap. My mother stepped out, followed closely by my father.

"Hello! Hello!" Mrs. Weasley said, rising from the couch to greet my parents. "I'm Molly and this is my husband, Arthur." She stuck her hand out for my mother to shake. She brushed off Mrs. Weasley's warm greeting.

"This is where you live?" my mother said, stepping further into the living room, taking it all in.

"Hello!" my dad said cheerfully. He grasped Mrs. Weasley's outstretched hand before she could recoil it. "I'm Reginald and this is my wife, Sarah."

"You didn't tell me that your dad's English," Fred whispered in my ear, having noticed my dad's English accent.

"Born and raised in England and moved to America when he was twenty. Then he met my mom," I said.

"Willow, darling!" my dad said, having noticed me.

"Hi daddy," I said, walking towards him. He wrapped his arms around me and lifted me off the ground.

"How's my baby girl?" he asked, once he placed me down on the ground.

"I'm good. Daddy, mom, this is Fred." I gestured toward Fred who was hanging in the background. He stepped forward.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Lamel," Fred said as my dad grabbed his hand and shook it. My mother didn't pay any attention. She was too busy looking around.

"Mom," I said, trying to get her attention. She slowly turned her head to face me. "This is Fred," I said, grabbing onto Fred's arm. She nodded, signaling that she heard me, and then went back to looking around.

"Well, how about dinner?" Mrs. Weasley said, feeling the awkwardness in the air. She lead us all into the kitchen, were everything was set up nicely. "Willow helped prepare the dinner," Mrs. Weasley said as we sat.

"Did she now? Hope I don't get sick," my dad joked. I smiled as I began to pick at my pasta. I was hungry, very hungry, but I wasn't really feeling the pasta. My mother noticed this.

"What's wrong with you? You usually love pasta."

"I'm just not in the mood for it, I guess," I said, lying. I know Mr. and Mrs. Weasley would make me tell my parents I'm pregnant, but not at this very moment. My mother just eyed me suspiciously before continuing to eat. The rest of the meal continued with mostly my father and Mr. Weasley talking about muggles and muggle inventions. After dinner, Mrs. Weasley had cleared the dishes and we all gathered in the living room for some tea and coffee. Well they all had tea and coffee, I had water.

"So Reginald, you're the only muggle in your family?" Mr. Weasley said, remaking conversation.

"Sure am. Mum and dad are both half-blood and my brother's a wizard too. When I never started showing any signs of magic, my parents promptly moved into the muggle world so I would feel left out."

"And you, Sarah, are completely muggle, yeah? All your family is muggle."

"As far as I know, but who cares about those commoners," my mother said rudely, bringing her coffee cup to her lips. She had been that way all dinner, being rude and snobbish, like she's better than them.

"Fred," Dad said, quickly changing the subject, "you and your twin are opening up your own joke shop, huh?"

"Yes, sir," Fred said, being very polite which was not like him at all. I guess he was really trying to win my parents over, for my sake. "We're all moved in and should have it up and running very soon."

"An excellent idea! I would invest good money into your shop, if wizards used the stock market."

"Thanks," Fred said, clearly confused, having no idea what the stock market is.

"A joke shop," my mother said in disgust, "Filled with nonsense pranking items. No wonder Willow suddenly became a delinquent and dropped out of school. Dating someone who wants to make their life by opening a _joke shop,_ who wouldn't?"

"Now Sarah," my father said, trying to prevent a fight from starting, "Managing a shop is a good, solid, career choice. Excellent idea, Fred. Very good choice."

"Well this has been something," my mother said, placing her cup on the table. "Willow, gather your things, we'll be leaving now." I exchanged a glance with Fred.

"Um, mom, I'm not leaving." She glared at me.

"Well you certainly are not staying here with your little, homely, _boyfriend." _

"But mom, I can't leave."

"And give me one good reason why not."

I looked from Fred, to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, to my parents. This is the moment. I took a deep and calming breath before I spoke. "I can't leave because... I'm pregnant."

* * *

This chapter ended up being longer than expected, so I stopped it here. Finals are this week, so I don't know when I'll be able to update. I hope it won't be that long. And has anyone else noticing weird things with fanfiction lately? Like clicking on a story and it saying that its not there or new chapters take up to 15 minutes to appear when you know its been longer than fifteen minutes? Or checking your story traffic and it says no ones viewed your story when you know thats not true? Or is it just me?

ANYWAY! R&R&V(ote)!

Disclaimer: I do not own 16 & Pregnant.


	5. Fighting

MY FINALS ARE OVER! YAY! This means I have more time to write! I would like to thank: shinigamigirl196, Yume-in-the-sky-with-diamonds, for adding The Exchage Student to their favorite storie list; shinigamigirl196 for adding From Different Place to their favorite story list and adding it to their story alert subscription; Kataline, Yume-in-the-sky-with-diamonds, for adding this story to their story alert subscription; Mrs. Maggie-Alice Rose Weasley, Yume-in-the-sky-with-diamonds for adding this story to their favorite story list; Cherry Tree Blossoms, DrakeFan077, Yume-in-the-sky-with-diamonds, Maggie-Alice Rose Weasley, Takara Matsudaira, HPlovaa for reviewing. THANKS A BUNCH!

As for the poll, so far no one wants him dead. But you should still totally vote! Remember, you can vote for up to three options. Fred's life is in your hands!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I own only Willow as well as a few other people, places, and things. But that is all.

* * *

My mother didn't really have a reaction. My father, who was taking a sip of his coffee, started choking. I clutched Fred's hands, waiting for someone to say something. Daddy spoke first, after he was done choking. "You're pregnant?" I nodded.

"Gather your things," my mother said again. "We'll take you home, you'll get an abortion, and we'll pretend this never happened." My jaw dropped. Was my mother really asking me to _murder_ my child? Sure I didn't want it, but I would never _kill _it.

"Mom, you can't be serious," I said.

"Why can't I? You're a child. You don't need your own. And you especially don't need one with _him._"

"Sarah, I think that's a bit extreme, don't you?" Dad commented.

"I will not let my daughter throw her life away just like that. There is no way she's going to raise a kid. And she is certainly not going to raise a kid from this family. She is my daughter and has standards which are way above these people." I glanced over at Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Mrs. Weasley looked like she was about to say something not-very-nice to my mother, but Mr. Weasley shushed her.

"Sarah, these are really nice people. And Fred seems like a responsible man." My dad tried to reason with my mother, but it didn't seem to be working.

"Oh, yes, Reginald, _very_ responsible. That's why he knocked her up!" I felt Fred's grip tighten out of anger. He was squeezing my hand to the point where it started to her. I lightly touched his shoulder and he gazed down at me, and then followed my gaze to our interlocked digits. He smiled at me before easing up on his grip. "Or was it the father? It's so hard to tell with these _hillbillies._ Sleeping with anything in sight. Disgusting."

Mrs. Weasley could no longer keep quiet, not that I blamed her. "THATS IT!" she said, rising from her seat. Mr. Weasley rose as well. Fred started to, but I yanked him back down. He was already hated enough by my mother. The last thing I need was for her to kill him.

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY FAMILY LIKE THAT! WE INVITE YOU HERE TO HAVE A NICE DINNER AND RATIONALLY DISCUSS WHAT TO DO ABOUT ALL THIS AND YOU _INSULT _MY FAMILY AND PERSONALLY INSULT MY HUSBAND?"

By this time my mother and father had also risen to their feet. Fred was itching to be part of it, but I wouldn't let him.

"If you had just trained that son of yours to behave, or better yet, learned to keep _your_ legs closed, we wouldn't be having this discussion at all."

"Get out. NOW!" Mrs. Weasley screamed at my mother. My mother didn't flinch at all, instead, she turned her attention to me.

"Willow, either gather your things, or just leave them, we'll have them sent over, and leave with us now and have an abortion so we can pretend this never happened, or," her gaze became hard and unfeeling. I clutched onto Fred tighter, "stay here and not bother to come back."

All eyes were on me now. Who would I choose? My parents, who, even though my mother's a complete bitch at times, I love deeply and give up my amazing boyfriend and our unborn child, or would I choose to stay here with Fred and the baby and lose my parents love. Tears began to fall from my eyes. My decision was all too obvious.

"I'm sorry Momma, I can't leave," I choked out. She didn't seem surprised by this.

"Fine. Then don't bother coming home," she said and headed towards the fire place.

"Sarah!" Dad called after her. I stood up as I watched him go over to her and whisper some things in her ear. I felt Fred wrap his arms around me. I couldn't bare to watch my parents any longer, so I buried my face in his chest and started to cry. He held me tightly, kissing the top of my head. I heard the roar of the fire again, and knew that I was left alone. Well not completely alone, but my parents were gone and they never wanted to see me again. Fred rubbed my back, trying to soothe me.

"Willow." I turned my attention to who was calling my name. I peeked out and was very surprised.

"Dad?" I was amazed that he didn't leave with mom. He opened his arms, and Fred released me so I could embrace my father. Just like Fred, he held me tight as I cried.

"I'm so sorry about what your mother did, Willow. I'm sorry to all of you. She was way out of line."

"I'm sorry for you, you're the one married to her," Mrs. Weasley snipped, clearing still fuming for her fight with my mother.

"She wasn't always like that. What you just saw was not the woman I fell in love with. She's changed over the years, but I know that wonderful, loving, nurturing, beautiful gal I fell for all those years ago is still in there."

"Why'd you stay here, daddy?" I asked as my tears started to slow down. He pulled away, but held me at arm's length away.

"Because I love you Willow. You are my daughter and no matter what mistakes you've made, you'll always be my daughter."

"I love you too, daddy," I said with a smile. My father gave me a kiss on the forehead before sending me back to Fred.

"Fred," my father said, coming to stand next to us, "you're dating my daughter and got her pregnant. Everything says that I should hate you. But you seem like a nice fellow. I can't help but think that you'll take good care of my precious Willow. If you don't, I just may have to kill you."

"Daddy," I said with a smile, while leaning into Fred. He had his arm around my shoulder, keeping me to him.

"Don't worry Reginald," Mr. Weasley said, stepping forward, "Fred knows what will happen to him if he mistreats her."

"What's going to happen with Mrs. Lamel?" Fred asked. I was wondering that myself, but was very glad when he asked.

"Well I'm going to try to talk to her. Perhaps convince her that Willow can come home, even without Willow getting an...well you know."

"Sorry, but what exactly is an...what was it? Abhorsion?" Mr. Weasley asked. My father and I exchanged a glance before he began to speak.

"An abortion is...well...when a doctor, or healer as you call them, um...kills the baby while its still in the womb."

"WHAT!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed. Clearly none of them thought that an abortion was that bad.

"It's a terrible thing to demand of someone, I know."

"Well don't you worry, Reginald, we'll take good care of Willow until you can get things straightened out with Sarah," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Thank you. All of you. You've been very kind to my daughter and I'm forever grateful." My dad smiled at the Weasleys.

"Is it safe to come down now?" I looked over and saw Sirius slowly making his way into the room. Mrs. Weasley told him to stay upstairs until my parents had left. He wasn't very happy about that. The whole time he was muttering about how this is his house and he has a right to be in whichever room he wants.

He looked over at my dad and walked up to him. He extended his hand and my dad took it. "Sirius Black."

"Reginald Lamel. I remember my brother telling me something about a Sirius Black. Aren't you a murderer?"

"_Alleged_ murderer. I never killed anyone." My dad simply shrugged his shoulders, letting his hand fall to his side.

"Well dear, it looks like you have a lot of people on your side. I have to go now, try to smooth things over with your mother. If you need anything, _anything _call or owl or whatever. And when everything cools down, you can come home. If you want to."

"Thank you daddy." I said. He gave me a kiss on the cheek before heading toward to fire place. With the roar of the fire, he was gone.

"Well I heard a lot of yelling. What happened?" Sirius asked, considering he wasn't in the loop. Mr. Weasley gave me a brief rundown of what happened. At the part where my mother disowned me, I started to cry again. Fred sat down and pulled me on to his lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck and tried to block out the world.

"Tonight, we'll be in our own bed in the flat. You won't have to worry about any of this."

"I like the sound of that," I said quietly. Fred smiled and kissed my head.

"You ok, Willow?" Sirius asked, once Mr. Weasley finished the story. I nodded. "I understand how you feel. My family disowned me too. But sometimes it's good to be the Black sheep. Get it? Black sheep. _Black_ as in my last name?" I smiled and nodded. "Ah, there's that smile."

Fred started to get to his feet, pulling me with him. "Mum, I think we're going to go."

"You sure? You don't wanna stay longer?" Mrs. Weasley seemed kind of sad to see us leave.

"We'll be back in the morning to finish moving in all our things," Fred said. After saying good-bye to everyone, Fred and I left.

It was dark in the flat. Fred said that he would give me the grand tour in the morning when I felt better. He said that he was going to take a shower then meet me in our room. There was only one problem; I don't know which room is ours. I came to a door that looked like it could be a bedroom. There was no sound coming from it, so I assumed it was empty.

Without thinking, I opened the door. As soon as it was open, I was hit with a scream. "OH FUCK! GEORGE!" I had just accidentally walked in on George shagging Angelina. Oops.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" I said as I quickly shut the door. Then a thought hit me and I opened the door again. "Sorry to interrupt, but don't forget to use protection!" I closed the door again, this time for good. Thankfully the next door I opened was our bedroom. Fred wasn't there yet.

I spotted a dresser in the corner and went thought it, looking for some of my pajamas. It just contained some of my pants and shirts, but no pajamas. So I just decided to put something of Fred's on.

Once I was changed, I crawled under the covers. Fred wasn't there yet, and I was getting real tired. I tried to stay up as long as I could, but soon I drifted into sleep.

I didn't even notice Fred come in bed that night, nor did I notice when he left. Hell, as far as I know he slept on the couch. When I awoke, he was gone and I noticed some light streaming from the window. Morning. Man was I out! The fetus inside me is just making me so darn tired!

I got out of bed and decided I better eat something before it becomes a dire need. I managed to find the kitchen relatively easy. Fred and George were already there, sitting at the kitchen table and sipping what I would guess was tea.

"Willow," Fred said happily when I entered. He got up and walked over to me, giving me a sweet good morning kiss. "Would you like something to eat?"

"Just some toast with jelly," I said, taking a seat across from George. I couldn't help but giggle when I saw him, remembering last night.

"Oh yes, it's very funny, Willow," he said, "Ange and I were busy having fun, then you walk in and she has an orgasm."

"Maybe she's a secret lesbian, mate, and the sight of Willow just did it for her," Fred said, laughing. He placed my toast in front of me. I picked it up and took a small bite. I didn't really want to eat, but I felt it was better if I did.

"Or maybe she just likes it when others watch," I teased.

"Very funny you two," he muttered, his cheeks turning pink. For the first time in a few days, I was actually happy. I just hoped that this happiness lasts.

* * *

Another chapter done! And, according to my story traffic which hasn't updated since the seventh, I would like to thank everyone who went back in time and viewed my story. They really need to get that thing fixed. Anyways, the next update will be...whenever. I need to think about it a little. I'm at a rough patch that I just need to make it through. Review are nice! And ideas! And votes!


	6. Everyone knows

I would like to thank: Cherry Tree Blossoms, Yume-in-the-sky-with-diamonds, Takara Matsudaira, DrakeFan077 for reviewing; atruepotterweasleyfan for adding me to their favorite authors list and for adding this story to their favorite story list; ylianaaa for adding this story and The Exchange Student to their favorite story list. THANKS A BUNCH!

As for the poll, don't for get to vote for up to three choices. Fred's life is in your hands.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I own only Willow as well as a few other people, places, and things. But that is all.

* * *

I learned that whenever George would go over to the shop to 'do this' and 'do that' he was actually doing Angelina. She picked up a thing or two from the twins and snuck out of school as often as she could to spend time with George. Apparently she would use one of the secret passageways to Hogsmeade (that the twins showed her) then Apparated over to the shop. After George found out that I was pregnant, he made sure that him and Ange _always_ used protection. And, of course, he had to go and tell her about me. Then she went and told a few friends who told a few friends who told a few friends, and now almost all of Hogwarts knows that I got knocked up.

Some people, like Ange, Katie, and Lee were very excited about it and super happy for Fred and I. Other people, like Alicia, weren't all that happy. I don't really know why she cares all that much. She's still going strong with Lee and they seem real happy. I guess she's still mad at me for ruining her and Fred's relationship. Boo fucking hoo.

It didn't take long for the twins to get the joke shop up and running. They had two floors dedicated to joke items. The place was so bright and colorful and loud. Things were kind of slow at first, but within a week the place was packed every day. I would help them out in the shop as much as I could. Fred refused to have me lift any heavy objects, or go near any of the "dangerous" products, or work more than two hours without a break. Most of the time he just put me in front of the register, since that was "the safest place for a woman in my condition to be." It. Was. Ridiculous.

I did enjoy the after-hours though, when it's just the three of us. There's not as much hustle and bustle and I get to spend some time with Fred. Of course, the moments right before bed have quickly become my absolute favorite time of day. Not because Fred and I would fool around, because we wouldn't. It didn't feel right to do anything like that with him in the state that I'm in. I know other couples do it, but I can't bring myself to.

The world seems so scary out there. Other stores in Diagon Ally have closed and moved away. I'm reminded of it every day when I glance out the window. In the few minutes before I fall asleep I feel so entirely safe. I lay in bed, my back pressed against Fred's chest with his arms wrapped protectively around me. He makes me feel so safe, I never want to leave.

The days slowly crept by and I quickly fell into a routine. During the day I would help out in the shop and at night I would stay close to Fred. The happiness had long since faded. I felt like a zombie some days, running on autopilot. It might seem hard to imagine, being so blah on the inside when you're living with the Weasley twins and working in a joke shop. Everyday I'd just put on the same facade and go with the flow.

The death of Sirius Black and the battle at the Department of Mysteries brought new struggles. I couldn't keep up my happy face and decided to just openly mope around. I wasn't that close to Sirius, but I did like him. It hurt that he was gone and it really scared me knowing that all those Death Eaters were out in the open and that the Ministry finally accepted that Voldemort was back. That just made everything seem ten times more real.

Not too long after all that occurred, school was let out and Angelina was around more and more. I enjoyed having her company, but it wasn't the same. I missed my friends from The Academy. After talking to them it was decided that they would come over and we would spend the day together. That was something I could be happy about.

The day finally came and we all met at the same ice cream parlor that Tiff and I talked at when I told her I was pregnant. Speaking of Tiff, she was the first to arrive. "Willow!" she exclaimed when she saw me. She jumped at me with a powerful hug. "You're getting bigger!"

"I am not!" I said, offended that she would say that. My pants have become very uncomfortable and I have switched to wearing sweats most of the time. But I'm not officially showing yet. I'm only three months.

"Sure you're not," she said, dismissing me. "So I know you told me to tell James and Erika like a while ago about the fact that you're multiplying, but I didn't. I thought it would be something you would like to share with them."

"Oh great," I said, sitting down at one of the tables.

"Relax, they'll think its great!" Tiff said, sitting down next to me. I just moaned. I know they're my best friends, but I just dread telling them.

"That's exactly what I'm the only one who seems to see this as a bad thing."

"Maybe 'cause everyone else can see can see who this is supposed to be exciting and wonderful. Which it is."

"Tiff, think about it will ya? I'm seventeen, almost eighteen, I don't want-" I was cut off by the appearance of James and Erika who came running toward us. Both of them hugged me like there was no tomorrow. After all the greetings were over, we sat down, ordered some ice cream, and chatted.

"So, Willow," James began, "Tiff said that you had something to tell us. She was going to tell us herself but then she decided that it would be best if you did."

"She also mentioned that it was very exciting news! Did her propose?" Erika asked, bubbling with excitement.

"Well it's exciting, depending on who you ask," I said, glaring at Tiff. She just smiled innocently.

"Well tell us!"

"Please!"

"Fine. I'm pregnant."

"Well that's not what I was expecting," Erika said, letting the news settle in.

"Is it Fred's?" James asked in a quiet whisper.

"Of course it is, you twit!" Tiff yelled, smacking James, "what do you think she did? Go on a banding spree?"

"Well she said 'it's exciting, depending on who you ask,' so you never know."

"Pregnant momma just said that because she don't want a kid."

"Its not that I don't want a kid, I just don't want a kid _now._ Fred and I are far too young and with everything going on, it's just not the right time."

"Way to be a kill joy," Erika said, bummed that I wasn't drowning in my joy. I glared at her.

"If Willow doesn't want to be happy about this, then she doesn't have to be," James said, coming to my defense.

"Oh hush up James, you're just saying that because her being pregnant ruins your little fantasy of ever being with Fred." Erika swatted her brother and I watched as his cheeks grew slightly pink. I couldn't help but smile.

"Sorry, dear, but Fred's all mine." James looked away, his skin still turning pink.

"Now is he going to propose because he knocked you up?" Erika asked.

"Erik I'm not getting married!" I said, more harshly than I intended. "Sorry, but can we focus on the main issue here? I have a bun in the oven!"

"Is Fred being supportive?" Erika asked, ignoring my snap at her.

"To the extreme. He's so supportive and so excited about the baby. He always makes sure that I'm ok and that I have everything I need, and I'm not over working myself. And he always goes on and on about where we're gonna put the crib and all of the little toys. I'm glad he's so excited, but its driving me crazy. I feel like I'm the only one who can see reality and not this little perfect fantasy world." I sighed. "This baby has caused me nothing but trouble, I just want this whole thing to be over and done with."

"Hun, babies aren't just a passing fad like hippies and big hair, babies are a lifelong commitment," said Erika. Her words were something that I knew, but didn't want to think about. I knew that this baby was going to be a life time of change. I just really hope that I can adjust to that change. I haven't been doing a very good job of it now.

"So how far along are you?" James asked, changing the subject.

"Three months."

"Three months are we're just finding out now?" James said, faking being upset.

"You can blame Tiff for that one. I told her to tell you, but no, she didn't want to."

"If you didn't get knocked up, there would be nothing to tell," Tiff teased. Even though she was teasing, it still hurt. I'm reminded everyday that if I didn't get pregnant, none of this would be happening. I would have graduated Hogwarts, spent my summer being a carefree teenager, then gone off to New York in the fall.

"Hey," Tiff said, snapping me out of my thoughts, "you know I was just kidding."

"I know. But it's true," I whispered.

"Willow," Tiff said, grabbing my hand, "don't think about that stuff now. You're here, you're with friends. No need to think about baby or baby's daddy. Let's just have some fun, like the old times." I know it hadn't been that long ago, but it does seem like forever since I last was able to hang out with the gang.

We finished our ice cream then headed out and did some shopping, well shopping at whatever stores were still open. Erika fell in love with all the shop around Diagon Ally. She probably bought the most stuff out of all of us. I didn't really buy anything. I live here so I can shop whenever I want. We even stopped at the joke shop.

"Wow, you guys really have done a great job," Tiff commented, seeing all the gizmos and things whizzing around.

"Greetings ladies and-" Fred started, coming toward us.

"Lady," Tiff finished for him. James rolled his eyes.

"Lady," Fred repeated, earning a blush from James. Fred wrapped his arms around me and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. "Can I help you find anything?"

"No, I was just showing them the shop," I said. "If they want anything, I can show them. I know the store too."

"Just don't do anything too strenuous," he said. After kissing my temple, he went to help other customers.

"How the hell did you manage to swing a guy like that?" Erika asked, after Fred walked away. I couldn't help but notice, James watching Fred leave.

"I have no idea, but I'm so glad I did. I love him so much."

"Aw, how sweet! I think I have diabetes now," Tiff said. I rolled my eyes at her.

We didn't spend very long in the shop. It was extremely crowded, just like every day. Fred and George hired another helping hand, a young woman named Verity. As the four of us were leaving the shop she spotted me and said "Hello Miss Lamel!"

"Did she just call you 'Miss Lamel?'? Does she have a big stick up her butt or something?" Tiff asked, once we were outside again.

"No, she's just very formal. And leave her alone. She's super nice. A little on the shy side, but real nice."

"Hun, you know we would love to stay longer, but we must be off," Erika said.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I'll miss you guys. You must come back again."

"We will," James said, hugging me.

"Oh, and feel free to tell anyone and everyone that I'm pregnant. I'm going to be showing soon, might as well tell them now." We never talked about the fact that my parents knew and how my mother disowned me. I told Tiff and I know she told the others, just to make sure that they don't bring it up.

After many good-byes, they went back home. Feeling slightly sad from the loss of my friends, I headed back to the joke shop to take my mind off of things.

* * *

Well there you go! Another chapter! And I noticed after I posted the last chapter, that Angelina would still be in school, so I had to fix that. Either people didn't notice, or were just kind and didn't say anything. Either way, I fixed it. As always, reviews and super nice! And please vote!


	7. Who cares

Ok, so here's another update! I've noticed that I've been updating on weekends, so I think I'm just going to stick with that! Anyways, I would like to thank: Yume-in-the-sky-with-diamonds and Cherry Tree Blossoms for reviewing. THANKS A BUNCH!

Fred's life is in your hands so remember to vote for up to three choices!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I own only Willow as well as a few other people, places and things. But that is all.

* * *

I wrote to my friends daily. It helped me take my mind off things, and stay connected to them. When I would think about what to say to them, I would glance at the bedside table. The mood flower Fred gave me two Valentine's Days ago, which was perched there, hasn't changed in a while. What was once a solid red rose, was now blue, like it was part of the sky. The very tips of the rose were still red, showing that I was still very much in love with Fred.

As the weeks slowly continued, I was slowly beginning to grow. I began wearing sweats and other elastic waist band clothes full time, since my jeans were way to snug. By four months, I was showing. Fred absolutely loved it. He would take every opportunity to rub my belly, kiss it, talk to it, whatever he felt like. I loved the fact that he was so excited and happy, but I still couldn't bring myself to feel the same.

Customers at the shop also liked to comment on my ever growing belly. Those who didn't know me would congratulate me, or ask me when the baby's due, if the father's still around, if it's a boy or girl, and a ton of other annoying questions. I did my best to keep a smile on my face and answer the questions like I was happy and cared, but by the end of the day I didn't smile and just gave one word answers.

The hormones have also been changing in my body. Very rarely have I felt sick, which I am so thankful for. My back as also started to hurt more and more. I'd try to sit down and rest as much as I could so it wouldn't bother me, but after working several hours in the shop, it seems that nothing I do makes it better. Nothing, expect when Fred massages it. I knew he had magic fingers before, but this just takes the cake.

I was sitting on the bed one day after dinner. I had just taken a shower and was already for bed. My energy level has been very low for awhile, and it seems to slowly be making a comeback. Kind of. I was sitting on the bed, writing a letter to Tiff, telling her about my day's adventure. Mostly just that a couple little kids came into the shop today and wanted to touch my belly. I couldn't say no to their cute little faces. Fred and George were down in the shop. After dinner they always drop by, making sure everything's locked and secure.

My back was bothering me again, so I put the letter down and tried to stretch my back. "You look comfy," Fred said, walking into the room and commenting on my outfit. Since I was ready for bed, I was wearing just a simple tank top (since it is summer) and of course, Fred's boxers.

"Very comfy," I said, still stretching out my back, making my stomach look larger than it actually is. Fred climbed on to the bed and gave my tummy and gentle pat.

"Back hurt?" he asked. I nodded. He climbed onto the bed, sat behind me, and began to rub my back. Oh did it feel good. It was the kind of massage that you can easily fall asleep during.

"You could put me to sleep, you know," I said, closing my eyes while he massaged.

"Ah but you're not going to," he said. I was about to respond when he pushed my shiny brown hair aside and began to kiss my neck. His massaging stopped and he wrapped my arms around my slightly large midsection and pulled me so I was pressed against his chest. He continued to kiss up my neck and soon I turned my head to meet his lips. I twisted myself so that I was now facing Fred, and he placed his hands on either side of my waist.

Being ever so gentle, he laid me on the back and hovered over me, his lips fused to mine. "I've missed this," he said against my lips and I couldn't help but smile.

"I've missed it too," I confessed. It still felt weird to be doing this while pregnant, but I did miss his touch. Though, I couldn't help but notice, there was something...off. He was being so...gentle. Too gentle. Usually when he's taking my clothes off he's a lot more...aggressive.

"Fred, is everything alright?" I asked as he was kissing my neck.

"Of course, why wouldn't it be?" He tossed his shirt to the growing pile of discarded clothes on the floor.

"Well you're usually more forceful when it comes to this stuff."

"I don't want to hurt you," he said, pressing his lips to mine once again.

"You won't hurt me. You never have before. And I like it when you're rough." I pushed him off me so I could look him directly in the eyes, making sure I got my point across.

"You weren't pregnant before, love," he said, leaning down to kiss me again, his hand trailing up my side.

"What does that have to do with it?"

"I don't want to do anything that'll hurt the baby." I was so annoyed with his whole 'I don't want to hurt the baby' excuses. That's all it seems to be now. 'The baby this', and 'the baby that'. I was getting really sick of it.

I let my annoyance get a hold of me as I opened my mouth and said two words that I will forever regret, "Who cares."

Fred looked at me sadly and said, "I do."

"Fred that's not what I meant," I said, starting to sit up.

"No, that's exactly what you mean. You've been moping about this baby since day one. You wouldn't have said it, if you didn't mean it." He got up off the bed and began putting his clothes back on.

"Well excuse me for wanting to have a good future," I said, watching him angrily.

"Is this not good enough? Does living here not meet your standards?" he asked, sarcastically. It was obvious he was getting angry too.

"You know that's not what I meant. I love living here with you."

"Well with the way you mope around and cry and complain all the time, its hard to tell."

"I've never complained about living here!" I shouted, trying to defend myself.

"Oh yes you have, at least indirectly. You've mentioned on more than one occasion how if it wasn't for the baby you would be at home waiting to go to New York in the fall. Yeah, that makes me feel like you wanna live with me."

"Of course I wanna live with you, I love you!"

"You really have a funny way of showing it." When I didn't respond right away, he continued. "You love me; you think you would want to start a family with me. You know I love you and I've always wanted kids, this is truly a dream come true for me, but it clearly means nothing to you." Then he added, "You're just like your mother."

"I am nothing like her!" I retorted, extremely pissed off that he would say something like that to me.

"Oh no? You care more about yourself than the people around you, the people you 'love'. Everything's about you you you and how your life can get better."

"That's not true!"

"Really? Because everyone seems to be so happy for us, that we're together and starting a family and all you seem to care about is that you don't get what you want. You don't care about anyone else!"

He was standing right next to the bed, anger written all over his face. I was still on the bed, just as angry. I wanted to hurt him, like he was hurting me. A thought came to me, one I knew that would get him. "Maybe I should have gone with my mother and gotten that abortion." His face hardened and I knew I struck a nerve. "Or maybe I should have gotten one before I even told you I was pregnant. Then we wouldn't be in this mess."

"I don't know why you didn't since you clearly don't care about the baby," he said quietly.

"Why should I? What good has come from this baby?" I could tell I was really getting to him. And that's exactly what I wanted. I know I would feel bad about it later, but right now I wanted him to hurt.

"Get out." He said, not moving. I just started at him. He didn't really tell me to get out, did he? "You clearly don't care about me either so why don't you just get the hell out?"

"Fine!" I screamed. I didn't even bother to put my clothes back on, I just pushed past him, grabbed my robe and wrapped it tightly around my body. I stormed out of the room and Apparated away. I was going to go to Tiff's. She said that I would always be welcomed there, but I didn't want to be a burden on her and her family, especially with me being pregnant. Instead, I decided to try my grandparents.

I can guarantee that my dad informed them that I'm pregnant, as well as my uncle. Unlike my mother, my dad keeps in touch with his family. So I Apparated right outside of their door. I knew it was risky, considering they still live in the muggle world, but I didn't care.

It was also raining by them, so I was standing on their doorstep, in my robe, in the pouring rain, crying. I rang the door bell and hoped for the best.

"Willow?" It was my grandma who opened the door.

"Can I come in?" I choked out.

"Oh of course! Of course! Come in before you catch a cold." She ushered me inside where it was warm and dry. "What are you doing over here? Why aren't you with that boyfriend of yours? Fred right? Your father said that you were living with him."

"We got into a fight and he kicked me out, so I came here." I said quietly, pulling my wet pink robe tighter around me.

"Oh honey! Let's get some dry clothes for you," she said and rushed into her and Grandpa's bedroom. She came back carrying one of my grandpa's shirt and a pair of her pajama pants. If I wasn't pregnant, I probably could have fit into a pair of my grandma's pajamas but with my belly getting bigger, as well as my breasts, it would be a tight squeeze. My grandma is one of those small, fragile old ladies and when you see her you see you just can't help but go "aw!".

"Thank you Grandma," I said, grabbing the clothes from her hand. I slowly made my way to the bathroom were I put the soft dry clothes on. I came back out and sat on the couch. "Would it be ok if I say here for awhile?" I asked, quietly.

"Of course Willow Tree, you can stay here as long as you like," she said and wrapped her arm around me. "How about I go into the kitchen and make you a nice up of hot tea?"

"Even sine I've gotten pregnant tea just doesn't taste right."

"Then I'll make you some hot cider. How's that?" I smiled and nodded. She helped my lay down and threw a blanket over me. "Now you just lay there, I'll be right back." She kissed me on the forehead and walked into the kitchen.

I was so happy my grandma was going to let me stay here. But it wasn't the same. I would much rather be in bed at the flat, wrapped safely in Fred's arms. But I messed that up. As I predicted, I felt horrible about everything I said. I shouldn't have pushed him like that. I know he loves me, and loves this baby more than anything (which is something I'll never understand).

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a car door shut and saw my grandpa coming in through the back door. "Good evening!" he said, walking in. He walked out of my line of sight, probably to go over to my grandma. I watched for a few minutes and then saw my grandpa come walking toward me, smiling gently.

"Hello Willow Tree. Grandma said you'll be staying with us for awhile. Excellent! We haven't had company in awhile! It'll be great!" My grandpa was trying to cheer me up. Grandma must have told him about the fight.

"Yeah, thanks Grandpa. We'll have fun," I said weakly.

"Here we are," Grandma said, walking in with a cup of what I assumed was my cider. "Some hot cider for my darling granddaughter." She handed me the up with a smile. I smiled too as I took the cup from her hands. It was hot, but not too hot that it burnt my tongue. I held it tightly in my hands, watching the liquid swish back and forth. Grandpa turned on the television and we sat in silence, watching a rerun of The Cosby Show.

When the show, and my cider, was done, I got up off the couch. "I think I'm going to go to bed."

"Oh of course, darling. The guest bed is all made up." I smiled and gave my grandma a hug. Then my grandpa.

"Thank you guys again."

"It's no problem. You stay as long as you need," Grandma said, then told me good night.

The guest bedroom use to be my father's. After he moved out and away, they converted it to a gust room. I climbed in bed and pulled the covers completely over my head. It feels so weird to be in a bed without Fred. I missed it so much! I miss him so much! I wonder what he's doing right now. I wonder if he misses me like I miss him. In the morning I need to call Tiff and talk to her about it. But for right now, I just curled up into a ball and cried.

* * *

Yes yes, go on and hate me. I know you want to. All I have to say is, I watch too much 16 & Pregnant. Anyway! Reviews are always nice. So are ideas, if you have any. And please vote! ...it seems like there was something else I was going to say, but now I can't remember what.


	8. Be Honest

Woo! Another update! So I've discovered that I've been updating twice on weekends, so I think I'm going to keep that up. So here's the second update! I would like to thank: Yume-in-the-sky-with-diamonds and Cherry Tree Blosslons for reviewing. Thanks a bunch!

Fred's life is in your hands! Vote!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I only own Willow as well as a few other people, places, and things. But that is all.

* * *

I wasn't sure what time it was when I awoke, but when I did I was hit by the delicious smell of food. Slowly I made my way out of bed and into the kitchen where my grandma was busy cooking. "Good morning! Did you sleep well?" she asked when she saw me.

"Good morning. I slept...alright I guess." Truth was, I had a rough time sleeping. I missed Fred being there. I missed him holding me against him as we slept. I sat down at the kitchen table and Grandma placed my breakfast down in front of me.

"I made you some oatmeal and I even cut up some apples and put them in." I smiled and slowly began to eat. Grandma use to make this for me all the time when I was little and sad. It tastes just as good as I remember.

"I also got a hold of your aunt last night. She dropped off some clothes for you. And I thought, if you wanted, we could go out shopping for more." She sat down across from me.

"Ok yeah," I said quietly. I do love shopping for clothes, but it just made me feel like I was going to be staying her for awhile. Maybe I am. Maybe I'll never go back to Fred. That thought hurt worse of all and I started to cry. My grandma noticed.

"Do you wanna talk about the fight?" my grandma asked compassionately. She reached out and placed her hand on my arm.

"Not now, grandma. Maybe later." She smiled and nodded, then rose from her chair. She grabbed her purse and started for the backdoor.

"I'm going to go to the store. Are you gonna be ok here for a few hours?" I nodded. "I'll see you soon, darling." She smiled at me once more before heading out the door.

After I finished my oatmeal, I flicked my wand and the bowl flew into the sink and began to wash and dry itself. With another flick, it put itself back. Then I walked into the living room. I spotted a small pile of clothes located on the couch and I assumed they were for me. My aunt is kind of larger than me, so her clothes might be big. Oh well, it's better than walking around in my pajamas all day. I grabbed a shirt and pair of pants and headed to the bathroom to take a shower.

When I was done with my shower, I decided to call Tiff. I seriously needed to talk to her. I grabbed the phone and dialed the number.

"Hello?" her mother answered.

"Hi Mrs. Jones, is Tiff around?"

"Oh Willow! I didn't expect you to be calling. Yeah, she's around. I'll go get her." I began pacing the room as I waited for Tiff to come on.

"'Ite bitch, what you need?" Tiff said into the phone.

"I'm at my grandparents. Can you come over? I _really_ need to talk to you." She seemed to sense the urgency in my voice because her answer was quick, without hesitation.

"I'll be right there." I heard a _click_ and then a dial tone. Right after I hung up the phone, I heard a knock at the door. Walking swiftly, I opened the door and saw Tiff. "Sorry it took so long," she said walking in. "What are you wearing?" she asked, once I closed the door.

"Some of my aunts old clothes, but that's not the point." The next part I said in a much softer, hurt tone. "Fred and I got into a fight."

"What happened?" she asked, grabbing my hand and leading me to the couch.

"Well we were snogging and then he started to take off my clothes but he was being real gentle and that's not like him when it comes to that stuff. Anyway I asked him about it and he said that he didn't want to hurt the baby then we started fighting and he said I was just like my mother then I said I should have gotten an abortion and then he kicked me out!" I started sobbing by the end of it. I looked over at Tiff. Her eyes were soft, full of sympathy.

"Oh Hun, I'm so sorry," she said and wrapped her arms around me.

"How could he do that, Tiff? How could he kick me out?" I cried into her shoulder.

"I don't know, Willow, I don't know." She held me tighter as I cried. As I started to calm down, she asked, "Do you really wish you would have gotten an abortion?" I remained silent as I thought about it.

"Tell me the truth, Willow. You know that I'll love you no matter what you say," she said, pulling away from me and taking my hands. That's one of the best things about Tiff, she's always there for me, even if I do something horrible.

"Sometimes," I said honestly. "I mean, I've always thought they were horrible, but now that I'm actually in a situation where it's a real option, I can see that side so much more clearer."

"So if you hadn't told Fred, and you told your mom first and she asked you to get one, what would you have said. Be honest."

"I...I mean..." She just gave me that look that a mother would give her children when she knows they're lying. "Probably," I said quietly.

"Ok, now think about this one first before you answer. Do you love this baby?" The first answer that popped into my head was 'no', but Tiff told me to think about it. Fred loves the baby, and I love Fred, so shouldn't I love the baby too?

"No," I said honestly.

"Why?"

"Because nothing good has come even since I got pregnant with it," I whispered.

"What exactly did the baby do that was so bad?" She asked the question in such a tender way, that I didn't even realize she was setting me up.

"It cost me the New York school, my mother's love, my boyfriend..." I trailed off, the last part sinking in.

"How did baby do all those things?"

"Well...it's there..."

"How did baby get there?"

"...Fred and I made a stupid mistake."

"And what was that mistake? Having sex?"

"No! Not having sex. I love having sex with him. No, not using protection while having sex. Not talking about if we were using protection." She gave me that look that said now-think-about-what-I-just-said. I sighed. I fell right into that one.

"See? Baby didn't do anything wrong. It was you, you and Fred. Not baby."

"Damnit Tiff! I hate it when you're right!" I said, folding my arms across my chest.

"When have I ever been wrong?" I couldn't help but smile at Tiff's lack of modesty. "And I'm gonna kill Fred for kicking you out." When she mentioned Fred, I started to cry again. "Hey," she said and wrapped her arms around me once more. "There's no need to cry."

"Yes there is! He kicked me out and I want to hate him, I want to be angry at him, but I can't! I just miss him like crazy!" I sobbed. She didn't say anything, she just held me as I cried.

About twenty minutes later, my grandma came home, carrying several bags of groceries. I had calmed down some, mostly just sniffling now. Tiff was just talking about random stuff, trying to keep my mind off Fred.

"Hello Tiff. How's your mum?"

"Hey Grandma K. Mom's good. She had the flu a couple days ago, but she's better now."

"Will you be staying for lunch?"

"Don't mind if I do." My grandma simply smiled and went to the kitchen to prepare lunch. She made us a lovely chicken salad, topped with some fresh fruits. I love my grandma's cooking. Its right up there with Mrs. Weasley's.

"I hope you don't mind that I invited Tiff over," I said as we were eating.

"Oh it's no problem. I expected you would."

"You know me too well, Gram." She smiled.

"So do you wanna tell me what the fight was about?" I sighed, took a deep breath and launched into the story I told Tiff. I kept my head down the whole time. Once I was done telling about the fight, I told her about my chat with Tiff and how that helped me. When I was done telling her everything, I glanced up and saw my grandma smiling at me.

"Grandma, why are you smiling?" I asked, terribly confused.

"Because you remind me so much of me when I was your age. I never meant to get pregnant with Matthew. I was so scared and confused. Of course you're grandpa, like Fred, was so supportive. The two of us were old then you and Fred of course, but the principle still remains. I did not want to be pregnant. But after I gave birth and I held that little bundle in my arms, I fell in love. I felt like a fool for ever doubting that I didn't want to be a mum because at that moment, that's all I wanted to be. I loved it so much three years later your father was born."

"I don't know, Grandma. I can't see myself doing that."

"Just you wait. When you see that little baby that's been inside you for so long, your heart will melt." She gave me a pat on the back and started picking out the plates. "Will you be staying for dinner too, Tiff? Charles won't be home in time so we'll have plenty left over for you."

"Well if you insist," Tiff said with a smile. "While I'm at it, would it be ok if I crashed here for the night?"

"I don't see why not," Grandma said putting the dishes in the sink. She pulled her wand out of her pocket, gave it a flick and the dishes began to do themselves. Tiff and I remained seated at the table.

"What are you going to do about living arrangements?" Tiff asked me.

"I...I'm not sure. I can't go back to the flat, Fred kicked me out. I can't go back home, Mom kicked me out." I started to tear up. "I just keep screwing things up left and right!"

"Now don't you cry, Willow Tree, you're welcome to stay here as long as you need. Your grandfather and I would never ever kick you out." My grandma walked over and put her arm around my shoulders.

"Thanks Grandma," I said weakly.

"Anytime, darling. You know that." She gave me a kiss on the cheek before checking on the dishes. Right now, I'm just glad that not every one of my family members hates me.

* * *

And there you have it! Another update. I would really like some more reviews. Pretty pretty please! So review! And vote!


	9. Surprise

Update time! WOO! I would like to thank: HPlovaa, XxX Fred Weasley's Wife XxX, Takara Matsudaira, Sonya Rivers, DrakeFan077, Yume-in-the-sky-with-diamonds for reviewing; Sonya Rivers for adding this story to their story alert subscription; ctlyn21 for adding me to their favorite author list; LEXA14 for adding From Different Places to their favorite story list. THANKS A BUNCH!

Fred's life is in your hands! Vote!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I own only Willow as well as a few other people, places, and things. But that is all.

* * *

"How about this?" My grandma said, holding up a pink maternity top. It's been a little over a week and I'm still at my grandparents. I've been living off of a few outfits from my aunt. I'm perfectly fine with that, but my grandma thought it would be fun if we spent the morning together shopping for clothes.

She had insisted that I get some nice maternity clothes since, whether I'm still staying with her or not, I'm going to need them. I had successfully bought four outfits, but I really didn't want to buy anymore. In fact I really just wanted to go back to my grandparents and crawl in bed and just mope, like I've been doing. I really see no point in doing anything else.

"That's nice, Grandma, but I really just want to go back now. I'm tired of shopping."

"Alright, Willow Tree. Let's go," Grandma said, putting the top back. She grabbed what few bags we had and we exited out of the store. I climbed into her car she drove us home.

I opened the door, expecting to just go back to my room, but that was clearly not going to happen. As soon as I stepped into the living room, people popped out of nowhere yelling "SURPRISE!"

"What the hell is this?" I gasped surprise to see my friends and family.

"We're celebrating you're birthday, silly," Tiff said, stepping forward. "Sure it's still a few days away but that's what made it more surprising!" I started to tear up. "Oh great, here comes Niagara Falls again," Tiff joked and embraced me in a hug.

"Oh you guys are the greatest!"

"It was your Grammy's idea!" James said, smiling brightly. "Did I ever tell you that I simply adore her?" I giggled. Of course Tiff, James, and Erika were there. But I was also my Uncle Matt, Aunt Janet, and my eight year old cousin Trixie.

"You guys are here too?" I was so happy that they came. My aunt stepped forward and hugged me tight.

"Of course we're here. Why wouldn't we be? You only turn eighteen once. And from what Matt and your grandparents have said, you could really use some smiles."

"Oh thank you Aunt Janet!" I said, releasing her. Trixie peered out from behind Uncle Matt's leg. "Hi Trixie!"

"Willy!" she leapt at me. I caught her and lifted her up, giving her a big hug. "Mummy and daddy said that you're going to have a baby! Can I touch you're tummy?" I gave her a kiss on the cheek before replying.

"Yes, I am going to have a baby and yes you can touch my tummy." I placed her on the ground and she reached up to touch my stomach. She gave it a gentle pat, then pulled away and giggled.

"Will it get bigger?" she asked. I smiled and nodded. "Wow!" She seemed so amazed by this simple fact that I couldn't help but smile.

"Well you certainly have gotten bigger since we last saw you," Erika said. "You were only three months then and how far are you know?"

"Almost five months," I said.

"Damn girl, that baby is growing like crazy!" Erika said, giving my stomach a pat, much like what Trixie did. I excused myself and went into the kitchen where I knew my grandparents would be.

"Were you surprised?" Grandpa asked when I entered.

"Yes, yes I was!" I said with a huge smile on my face. Grandma had her back to me, putting little finger foods on some trays. With a flick of her wand, the trays levitated and headed out toward the guests.

"That's why I wanted to take you out shopping today," she said, now turning to face me. "I needed to get you out of the house so Grandpa could set everything up and so the guests could arrive."

"You guys didn't have to do this for me," I said, feeling tears behind my eyes. I blinked several times so they wouldn't spill over.

"But we wanted to, darling. You've been so depressed ever since you got here. We figured that you could use some fun," my grandma said, stepping forward to hug me.

From the living room I could hear Tiff shout in amazement, "Oh my taste buds! These little sandwiches are FLIPPIN' GREAT!"

"I think Tiff likes the sandwiches," I laughed.

"It's all in the spread," my grandma said, taking my hand and leading me back to everyone. Grandpa was right behind us. My friends were chit chatting about this and that while my aunt and uncle were sitting on the couch. My aunt motioned for me to come and sit by them. She scooted over so I could sit between her and my uncle.

"You're grandpa's told us a lot about what you've been going through," Aunt Janet said, "and we would just like to let you know that your uncle and I love you very much. So does Trixie." Aunt Janet pointed to her feet where Trixie was sitting. She had two dolls in her hand and was too busy playing with them to notice anything else. Uncle Matt reached down and handed her a little sandwich. She placed one of the dolls down, ate the sandwich quickly, then picked her doll up again to resume her play.

"Thank you so much," I said, looking from my aunt to my uncle.

"Don't thank us, Willow. We're your family. We'll always love you and if you even need anything, you can always ask us," Uncle Matt said. I smiled.

The part was actually a lot of fun. It wasn't like my typical parties. We didn't go bowling, not that I minded. I rather liked just staying home and hanging with my friends and family. We did; however, play charades. Though someone thought it would be funny and charmed all of my challenges to say 'Woman in labor'. After about the third time I decided that I would much rather watch the others than play myself.

Tiff was in the middle of acting like an earth quake when Grandma said that it was time for cake. We all made our way into the kitchen and I was very surprised at what I saw. Instead of a birthday cake, there was a giant pie in the middle of the table. "You mentioned on our way home that you had a craving for chocolate cream pie, so I though why not have that instead of a birthday cake." Grandma smiled at me and I started at her in shock.

"Oh, thank you so much!" I said and gave her a hug. Candles in the shape of the number eighteen appeared on the pie and my grandpa lit them. After everyone had finished singing, I blew them out. With the aid of magic, Grandma cut the pie and we all grabbed a piece.

"Oh this is so good! Grandma K, did you make this yourself?" Tiff asked, shoveling forkfuls into her mouth. My grandma smiled warmly at her.

"Well I made some of it, but the whipped cream and crust I just bought."

"This is to die for, Grammy K," James added, in complete bliss as he ate.

"So much better than the traditional b-day cake," said Erika.

Once we all had our fill of cake, we made our way back to the living room where I was to open presents. I sat down on the couch, Tiff sitting next to me, with my small pile of gifts at me feet. Trixie came running up to me and tugged on my pant leg. "Willy, can I help you open your presents?" she asked.

"Now, Trix let Willow open her own presents. You'll get to open gifts in a few months when it's your birthday," my Aunt Janet scolded her. Trixie's face fell and she began to slowly walk away.

"Oh Aunt Janet, it's ok. Trixie, if you wanna help me that's fine." Trixie jumped up and down, clapping her hands. She jumped up on the couch on the other side of me. I reached down and handed her a present, first checking to see who it was from.

"This is from James and Erika," I said and watched at Trixie tore into the wrapping paper. When the gift was revealed, a pair of gold hoop earrings, she tossed the paper onto the ground and passed me the present. I thanked the siblings.

Trixie continued to open my presents, a brand new coat from Grandma and Grandpa, a book on the healing properties of plants from Uncle Matt, Aunt Janet, and Trixie, and a jewelry box from Tiff. I smiled looking and the earrings then the jewelry box. "You three planned this, didn't you?"

"We sure did. It was my idea though," Erika said, smiling brightly. Tiff opened her mouth to reply with some sarcastic comment, but there was a tapping at the door that captured all of our attention. Uncle Matt walked over and opened the door and four owls flew in. Three were carrying a box and the last owl had a letter tied to its leg and a small box in its mouth. The three owls came and dropped the big box on my lap while the other owl flew to Tiff. After delivering their packages, they flew away.

There was a piece of paper attached to my box. I gently pried it off and began to read it:

_To my darling Willow,_

_I'm sorry we couldn't make it to your party. We didn't get word of it until a few days ago. Your mother and I are currently in France for one of your mother's friends weddings. If we had known sooner, we, or at least I, would have come._

_In the box is our birthday present to you. As you know, in the magical world seventeen is the coming-of-age age, but in the muggle world, its eighteen._

_When your mother turned eighteen, her parents got her this dress that she really wanted. It was her favorite dress for the longest time. When she first became pregnant with you, she would say how she hoped she would have a little girl so she could pass the dress onto you. She hoped that you would love it just as much as she did._

_I wish things were different so she could give it to you personally. Or at least me._

_It may take a few months before you can fit in it properly, but when you do, I'm sure you'll look beautiful. _

_Hope you have a wonderful, happy, and healthy birthday,_

_Daddy_

Trixie looked over at the box, probably wanting to open it, but she didn't say anything. I was glad because this is something I wanted to open myself. I tore the tape away and opened the box. I pulled out a simple yet very beautiful and elegant and shiny little black dress. Dad was right, it would take a few months before I would be able to fit into in, but it would be worth the wait. I loved it.

"Who's it from?" Grandma asked.

"My parents," I said, twisting the dress so I could see the back.

"Let me see that," Erika said, snatching the dress from my hands so she could see it. While she was admiring the dress, I glanced over at Tiff, who was reading her letter.

"Who's that from?" I asked, trying to get a look at the letter. All I managed to see was, written in all capital letters, the word _PLEASE! _before she pressed the letter to her chest so I couldn't see it.

"No one," she said, folding the letter up and stuffing it in her pocket. I also noticed that she put the small box in there as well. I shrugged it off. Erika handed the dress back to me, and I gently placed it back in the box.

Around nine, Uncle Matt and Aunt Janet took Trixie home, saying that it was near her bed time. Around eleven, Erika and James left. Grandma and Grandpa went to bed not to long after that, leaving Tiff and me alone.

"I wanted to give you this in privacy. It's from Fred," she said, pulling the small box from her pocket. With shaking hands, I took the small package and removed the wrapping paper. Underneath the poorly wrapped wrapping paper was a pale blue velvet box. I opened it and for a second, my heart stopped. Inside was a silver banded ring with a ruby sent in the middle. My birthstone. I picked it up and noticed that on the inside of the band was writing. _I love you with everything in me ~ Fred_

I was conflicted. Part of me wanted to throw the ring at the wall, the set it on fire, but the other part wanted to cradle the ring to my chest and cry. Tiff placed a hand on my shoulder. "Are you gonna be alright?"

"I'm not sure." I finger the ring a little more before placing it back in the box. "What do I do with it?"

"Whatever you want," she said. She gave me a hug before she too, left.

I stood in the middle of the living room, looking at the little box in my hand. I wanted to put it on and forgive him, but then again, I didn't. I walked into my bedroom and set the box down on my nightstand. I would put in on when I was ready. As I lay in bed, just about to fall asleep, I felt a little tap tap coming from the inside of my stomach.

* * *

There you go! Another update. And I came across this fact and I thought you would appreciate it. Daniel Radcliffe thought that Justin Bieber's song "Baby" was sung by a girl. How great is that! The next update will be real soon. R&R&V(ote)!


	10. Ultrasound

My second update for the weekend, enjoy! I would like to thank Cherry Tree Blossoms for reviewing. THANKS A BUNCH!

Fred's life is in your hands. VOTE!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I own only Willow as well as a few other people, places and things. But that is all.

* * *

For the next couple of weeks or so I kept feeling the baby move. It freaked me out at first, mostly because I didn't expect it to feel quite like that. Although I still didn't want the baby, it would have been nice to share this moment with Fred. Instead, I ended up tell my grandparents and then Tiff.

I asked my grandma if she could feel the baby and she said no. I instantly thought that something was wrong, but she calmed me down by telling me that its normal for mommy to feel baby kick on the inside first and then several weeks later everyone else can feel it.

She also had the idea that since I can feel that baby move that I would become more attached to it. No such luck. So she made me a doctor's appointment. She said that at the appointment I should be able to find out the gender of the baby, if I wanted to know that is. After she made the appointment, I called Tiff and she came over.

"Well I think you should find out, that way you know what to name it," Tiff said, lounging on the couch. I was sitting in the chair with a heating pad focused on my back. The heating pad works, but its just not the same as Fred's massages.

"But I don't really want to know. It just seems weird."

"Why? You're going to have to give baby a name eventually. Why wait?"

"I dunno. I guess it just seems weird thinking of a name or finding out the sex without Fred," I said sadly, taking a sip of my bottle of water. I had to drink two bottles of water before my doctor's visit. Something about how it helps with the ultrasound.

"You want him back, don't you?" She asked. I just nodded. She changed the subject and said, "Well have you been thinking about names for either gender?"

"I was thinking Brandon or Micheal for a boy and Elizabeth or Daphne for a girl. But of course I'll have to talk to Fred about it." Then a thought struck me. "Or if it's a girl, I could always name her after you." Her face paled.

"You are not doing that," she said firmly. I smiled.

"Relax, Blondie. If I have a girl I'm going to name her after my psychotic metamorphmagus friend from school."

"She sounds like a prude," Tiff said.

"She is not! And besides, that's if I have a girl. I could have a boy."

"Well regardless of the gender you're going to need Godparents." She put on the biggest, cheesiest smile and leaned forward, toward me. I laughed.

"Well for Godmother I have it narrowed down to between you and James."

"I better beat out that pansy!" I laughed again, this time harder.

"Don't worry, there's no one else I would pick."

"And by that, you better mean me!"

"Well..." I said and smirked. She glared at me. "Oh way to suck all the fun out of it. Of course it'll be you!"

"Willow Tree, are you ready to go to the doctor's" Grandma asked, stepping into the living room, her purse slung on her shoulder.

"I'll check back tomorrow," Tiff said before she left with a _pop!_

I followed her out to the car and she drove us to the doctor's office. When we got there, the receptionist gave my grandma a clip board with questions that needed to be filled out. I sat down in one of the not-very-comfortable chairs and looked over the questions. "Grandma," I said, looking at the questions, "they want to know about my previous doctor's visits. This is my first one!"

"Which is why, I made sure to bring my wand," she said and inconspicuously pulled out her wand and gave it a little wave. Instantly all of the questions were filled out with precision. "Now we wait a few moments so we don't look suspicious, and then hand it back in."

"Good thinking Grams," I whispered. As I sat there, I began to get very uncomfortable. I really needed to pee. Grandma seemed to sense this, and got up to turn in the sheet. I tried to focus on a little hole in the wall to take my mind off of my bladder.

"C'mon, darling, the doctor will see you now," Grandma said, pulling me from my focus. I got up and followed my grandma and nurse into one of the rooms. The nurse told us that the doctor would be with us shortly. For once the nurse didn't lie and not five minutes later, the doctor walked in.

"Hello," he said, looking through some papers, "I'm Doctor Mickey Smith, I'll be performing your ultrasound today." I smiled and shook his hand. He instructed me to lay down and lift up my shirt over stomach. He squeezed a cool gel on there and began to smear it around with the transducer. As he pressed, I felt like I was going to pee my pants, but he turned my attention to the ultrasound screen.

"You see this right here?" he pointed to a big white blob on the screen. "That's baby's head and this," another white blob, "is baby's body. And it looks like I'll be able to tell you the gender, if you want to know."

I shook my head. "No, I don't want to know."

"Fine, fine. Wanting it to be a surprise is an excellent choice." I remained silent as Doctor Smith continued the ultrasound. When he was finally done, I bolted up and headed directly for the bathroom. It was refreshing for once to be running to the bathroom to pee instead of vomit. When I came out, I spotted my grandma and she and an envelope in her hands.

"Doctor Smith gave you a picture of the ultrasound. I thought that was very nice of him." She smiled and handed me the envelope. I didn't want to look at it right away considering I had just seen it on the screen moments before.

I didn't do much for the rest of the day. I called Tiff and asked if she wanted to come over. She said she would stop by tomorrow. So I basically just layed around, looking at the picture. I wasn't going to look at it at all, but Grandpa wanted to see it. For some reason I couldn't stop staring at it. It was just such a weird concept knowing that the black and white image in my hands is a picture of the little human that's growing in me.

As I stared at it, I felt it give a little kick. Maybe the idea of being pregnant was growing on me. I just wish I had Fred here to share it with. I went to bed early that night, wanting it to be morning so I could talk to Tiff. The baby kept kicking as I fell asleep.

"Willow, darling, wake up. Someone's here to see you," said my grandma, shaking me awake. I glanced at the clock and noticed that it was half pass three in the morning.

"Damn Tiff," I said, stretching. "Couldn't she wait six more hours." I threw my legs over the bed and, like a zombie, walked out of my room to greet my idiotic best friend. "Tiff when you said you'd be here 'tomorrow' I assumed it would be after the sun rose," I said.

"It's not Tiff," said my visitor. My eyes snapped open as I instantly recognized that voice. Fred. He was really here, standing the middle of my grandparent's living room at three in the morning. I half wanted to jump into his arms and cry and half wanted to kick him in the nuts.

"I'll let you two talk," Grandma said, excusing herself from the room. I just stood there, arms folded across my chest, staring at her.

"You've gotten bigger," he commented, referring to my stomach.

"That's what happens when you don't see a pregnant a woman for a month," I said coldly. "What are you doing here, Fred?"

"I'm here because I miss you and I love you and I want you back," he said, sincerely.

"You kicked me out, Fred. You kicked me out and I had nowhere to go. Thankfully my grandparents took me in."

"I know, and I'm really really sorry about that, Willow. It was stupid of me to do, but what you said really cut deep. I love you and I love our baby. I would never want to abort it."

"I'll admit that what I said wasn't right, but you _kicked me out_. You kicked me out in the rain and cold, Fred. That's not something that's easily forgiven."

"I know," he ran his hand threw his hair, "Merlin, I know. I've been beating myself up over this ever since it happened. I've tried to find you, I really have. That letter that you were writing to Tiff, the one you never finished because of...well everything that happened, I used that to get a hold of her. She told me how upset you were about everything. I felt like completely shit you know. It was my fault you were upset. I begged her to tell me where you were, but she won't say. She said that you still needed your space. I even sent her your birthday present, did you get it?"

"Yeah, yeah I got it. I haven't worn it yet. It didn't feel right." He pulled out his wand and summoned the ring. With the ring in his hand, he got down on one knee.

"Willow Grace Lamel, I am a stupid git for kicking you out like that. I love you with everything in me. Will you come back to the shop with me?" He opened the ring box and held it out to me. As hard as I tried to fight it, I couldn't help but smile. I was trying hard not to cry, so instead of verbally replying I simply nodded and he slipped the ring onto my index finger. He got off the ground and kissed me good and hard.

It seemed like forever since I last kissed him. I never wanted to pull away, but a few kicks from the baby distracted me. "The baby's been kicking," I said, my arms wrapped around his neck.

"She probably missed her daddy," he said, holding me close.

"What makes you so sure it's a she? Maybe it's a he."

"I think it might be a girl."

"Well I think it might be a boy. Oh!" I rushed over and grabbed the ultrasound picture. I held it up to him and with a confused expression, he took it. "It's an ultrasound picture. That white blob right there, that's our baby."

"This is our baby?" He sounded amazed by this fact. I grabbed his hand and led him to the couch as he continued to look at the picture. "This is really our baby?" I looked up and him and nodded. He seemed too happy looking at the picture, but all too suddenly his face began to fall and he handed me back the picture. "Willow, there's something I need to tell you."

"Um ok, Fred," I said, getting worried by how he was acting. His head was hung and his eyes sad.

"I was a wreck when you first left. That first night was horrible. I barely slept, barely ate. I couldn't even focus on working in the shop. The next day, after the shop closed I went down to The Leaky Caldron for a couple of firewhiskeys. And that's exactly what I had, lots and lots of firewhiskeys. Too many actually. I couldn't think straight, all I knew was that I was hurt and I wanted that to go away. Apparently I was informing everybody in the place about that, because several people were talking to me about it. Including this girl," I really didn't like where this was headed. "Anyway, one thing led to another and I ended up back at her place."

"Did you sleep with her?" I demanded, anger bubbling inside me.

"Willow, I-"

"Did. You. Sleep. With. Her."

Quietly he said, "Yeah, I did." I just started at him, letting this new information sink in. "I swear I had no intention of doing it though! I was drunk, I wasn't thinking straight! I felt even worse afterwards. You can ask George, he was there. He knows how I moped around feeling lower than dragon shit."

"This isn't like the love potion incident, Fred. You made this decision yourself. You chose to go and have sex with some floozy!" I was extremely upset and rose from my seat on the couch.

"Willow, I really didn't mean too. I love you and would never want to hurt you." He rose as well.

"Save it, you piece of shit. I don't what your excuses, you cheated on me with some random bar girl!" I threw the ultrasound picture at him. "You come here to ask me to come back to the flat with you and then tell me that you cheated on me? I fucking hate you!" I yanked the ring off and threw that at him at well. "You are a fucking git and I never want to see you again! And if I could I would rip this baby out of me and throw it at you as well!" I screamed and marched towards my room. Standing in the door way I added, "You are no better than Alicia," before slamming the door.

I jumped on my bed and began to sob uncontrollably. I hated him! I wanted him to crawl in a hole and die! How dare her cheat on me! I'm pregnant with his fucking kid and he goes and gets it on with some bar whore! I hate him; I hate him, I HATE HIM!

But no, that's a lie. I still love him.

* * *

Sorry, I just couldn't help but add some more drama llamas! And can anyone tell me who the 'psychotic metamorphmagus friend' is? No, its not Tonks, but I will give you a hint, Willow was mentioned in her story! Whoever gets it will win...well whatever the hell you want really.

The next update will be next weekend hehe!

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who


	11. Home

Happy Imbloc! I've had two snow days so I decided to do something useful with it. There will still be an update this weekend, but probably not two. I'm kinda busy so things have worked out nicely.

ANYWAY! I would like to thank: Mercy'sFoundaWayforMe for adding story to their story alert subscription; KajsaTerese14 for adding this story to their favorte story list; LEXA14 for adding The Exchage Student to her favorite story list; Cherry Tree Blossoms, Drakefan077, Takara Matsudaira, Yume-in-the-sky-with-diamonds for reviewing. And a special thanks to Cherry Tree Blossoms who referenced Willow in her story, so I did the same to her! THANKS A BUNCH!

Fred's life is in your hands! VOTE!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I own only Willow as well as a few other people, places, and things. But that is all.

* * *

I lay in bed, curled up, and just sobbed. I hated Fred for what he did, I hated myself for yelling at him, but most of all I hated this baby for causing all this in the first place. I felt like I had taken a step in the right direction when I went and got the ultrasound. I was actually starting to like the idea of being a mom, but I just took two steps back.

I had no idea if Fred was still out there or if he went back to the flat or whatever. I didn't care. With what little strength I had, I reached for the nightstand and grabbed the cordless phone that I had forgotten to put away. Right now I was happy for my forgetfulness.

It took several times, but someone finally answered. "Goddamn, girl. Do you have any idea what time it is?" came Tiff's extremely tired voice.

"I need you," I sobbed out. She hung up and phone and I knew she was on her way. A few seconds later, she Apparated directly into my bedroom.

"What's wrong?" she asked, very worried. I leaned over and grabbed on to her for dear life. "Why are you crying?

"He cheated on me!" I managed to sob out.

"What?" She seemed very confused.

"He came here and he said that he got drunk and slept with bar whore!"

"Whoa, whoa, there. Tell me what happened. Start from the beginning and include every detail." I then launched into the story. I told her everything; gave her a very detailed play by play. My sobs had calmed down, but by the time I was finished they had started again. "Oh, Willow. I'm so sorry," she said, pulling me into her arms.

"What's wrong with me, Tiff? I want to hate him. I want to hate him so fucking much, but I can't because I still love him!" I sobbed.

"I know you do. That's why it hurt so much. Now you know I don't condone with he did. It was horrible. But, take it from someone who's been drunk more times than she cares to count, when you're drunk you do crazy things."

"So what! He still cheated!" She pulled me tightly to her and I couldn't help but feel like a little kid in her mom's arms.

"You feel pretty hurt, huh?" She asked. I just nodded. "How do you think he feels now?"

"Horrible, I hope," I grumbled.

"Alright. Kinda like how you felt after the whole Kyle incident?"

"That was totally different! I was drugged! I didn't know what I was doing!"

"And he was drunk and didn't know what he was doing."

"Why are you standing up for him? You're supposed to be _my_ best friend. Not his."

"I am. And as your best friend I want you to be happy and you're happy with Fred. Just go talk to him and remember what it was like when you almost cheated on him, even though it wasn't your fault."

"Fine. If he's even still here," I said, getting out of bed and heading toward the door. Tiff sent me a smile and after rolling my eyes, I eased the door open. He was still there, sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. Hearing the door open, he looked up at me, hope filling his eyes. "You're still here," I commented.

"I wasn't about to leave. Not without you." I slowly eased out of the room. I felt that if I made a sudden movement he would get up and leave me forever. That's a chance I was not about to take, no matter how many times I said I wanted him gone.

I really had no idea what I was going to do or what to say, so I just blurted out the first thing that popped into my head. "Why do you love me, Fred?"

"What?" he asked confused.

"I said, why do you love me, Fred? I'm not like you. I don't really prank people. I get top notch grades. I don't like to piss of teachers. I obey the rules and I don't like getting in trouble. That's the total opposite of you. So why do you love me?" I folded my arms across my chest as I waited for my answer.

He got up off the couch and gently pried my arms from my chest. Then he took my hands in his, looked me directly in the eye, and spoke. "I love your smile, the way your eyes light up when you're really excited about something. I love how you care about for friends. I love how you can stand up for yourself and hold your own but also want someone to lean on. I love how you would get annoyed when I would distract you from studying. I love how you smile at all my jokes no matter how annoyed or mad you are. I love how you snuggle up against me in the middle of the night. I could keep going if you like."

I was shocked. I hadn't expected him to name all those things and say he could go on. I silently shook my head. "That'll do," I whispered. But there was still one more thing I had to ask him before I could take him back. "Fred, if while you were dating Alicia she ended up getting pregnant instead of me, where we be right now?"

"Are we assuming the kid is mine? Because with her, you never know."

I nodded. "Yeah, you're the father."

He ran his hands through his hair. "Well it would change things. It probably would have prolonged me and her's relationship. But in the end, I know I wouldn't have stayed with her. Towards the end, I didn't love her anymore. It would have made things between us complicated but I think, no, I _know _that regardless of what did or did not happen between Alicia and me, we would end up together. I love you like crazy, Willow. Please believe me."

"I do believe you, Fred. I was just really hurt by what you did."

"I know, and I'm so sorry. I don't know what I could possibly do to make it up to you."

"Spend the night?" I offered. I wanted to go back with him, back to the flat, but I didn't want to go at this late hour. He smiled and gently kissed my lips.

"Your grandparents won't mind?" I shook my head. "Then I'll stay." I took his hand and led him back into the bedroom.

"I see you two made up," she said, sprawled out on my bed. "I'm glad I could be of assistance." Just then I heard a tap on the window. Tiff opened it up and an owl flew in. It flew to me and I grabbed the letter that was attached to its leg. "Who's it from?" Tiff asked, trying to read it. The owl bit her. "Ow!" I snickered.

"It's from one of my friends back at school, Courtney. She asked me to be Godmother to her twins."

"I didn't know prudes could get pregnant," Tiff commented, rubbing her finger where the owl bit her. I quickly grabbed a piece of paper and wrote a reply:

_Courtney,_

_Of course I'll be the Godmother! This is such an honor! Thank you oh so very much!_

_Willow_

I tied the letter to the owl's legs and it was off.

"Damn owl," Tiff said, still annoyed that it bit her. "Well I'm going to go since I can see that I'm no longer needed here." She gave me a quick hug the Disapparated.

"Sorry I don't have any pajamas for you," I said to Fred as I crawled under the covers.

"Don't worry about it," he said. He pulled his shirt over his head and pulled down his pants, leaving him in just boxers. A sight I greatly missed. He crawled under the covers next to me.

"I miss wearing your boxers," I said. When he kicked me out, I didn't put his boxers back on so they were still at the flat.

"I miss seeing you wear them."

"I miss seeing you," I said and he pulled me close to him. I rested my head on his chest as he had one arm around my shoulders and while his other arm was around my belly.

"I miss seeing you too," he said, leaning down and kissing me. I smiled and closed my eyes. I was just starting to drift to sleep when Fred woke me up. "Did you feel that?" he asked. I groaned.

"That was just the baby," I said, trying to go back to sleep. Then a thought hit me, _he felt the baby_. He could feel it. My eyes shot open. "You felt that too?" He nodded. I looked up and him and he was smiling brightly.

"That was our baby moving? That was our baby moving!" He was like a little kid at a candy store. I couldn't help but smile at his excitement and wish I felt the same way. Don't get me wrong, I was happy I was sharing this moment with him, but I just didn't have that same happiness. I smiled as once again I attempted to go to sleep.

Things went over well the next morning. My grandparents weren't surprised by the fact that Fred stayed the night, nor did they care. They were actually pretty excited to have him here. Grandma cooked a nice breakfast of steak and eggs.

After breakfast and once I was all packed up, Fred and I left for the flat. "Your grandparents are really nice," he said once we arrived.

"Extremely nice for taking me in and letting me stay for a whole month," I said, placing things down. I didn't really have much, just the clothes I had bought with Grandma and my birthday presents.

"Again, I'm so sorry for that." Fred gently took my face in his hands. I smiled.

"Let's not talk about that, I'm just glad to be back home," I said. At first I thought I would feel weird, calling this place home. But it feels so...so right. This is really where I belong and I was so happy to be back.

* * *

There you go! They're back together! I would never leave them hanging for too long. And I would like to say thanks again to Cherry Tree Blossoms. You should totally go read her story Soul Searching and its sequel, Shattered Soul.

R&R&V(ote)!


	12. Money Transfer

So I have a five day weekend. Thank you snow! I would like to thank: sydni for adding this story to their story alert subscription; Yume-in-the-sky-with-diamonds, Cherry Tree Blossoms, Mercy'sFoundaWayforMe for reviewing. THANKS A BUNCH!

Fred's life is in your hands! Vote!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I own only Willow as well as a few other people, places, and things. But that is all.

* * *

Fred was being extra nice to me. He'd cook for me, give me massages whenever I wanted, he even drew me a nice warm bath once. I told him that everything was ok and I wasn't mad anymore, but he didn't want to take any chances. Which is fine too, I enjoy all the positive attention.

George was also very happy to see me again. He picked me up and spun me around. He was telling me about how horrible Fred had been since I've been gone, but now that I'm back he's returned to his old self. That made me smile. For a small while I was starting to think that he didn't love me anymore, but now I know that that couldn't be farther from the truth.

A few days ago we went over to the Burrow for dinner. One of the Weasley brothers, Bill, had a special announcement to make. He and Fleur Delacour, from the Triwizard Tournament, are engaged to be married next summer. I was slightly shocked. Apparently most of the family already kind of knew this was going to happen, but since I was away, I missed it.

When we arrived there, everyone was excited to see my big belly. They all knew about the pregnancy and couldn't believe I was this big already. Then Mrs. Weasley ushered me that I would get much, much bigger. Great. Just what I wanted to hear.

Ginny loved pressing her hand against my stomach to feel the baby kick. Everyone did really, but she seemed really fascinated by it. She was constantly at my side, not that I minded. I figured that it was probably nice for her to hang out with another girl, since I heard that her and Fleur (Phlegm) didn't really get along. I could see why. Fleur can be kind of rude and blunt about things, like she quickly pointed out the fact that it wasn't very appropriate for me to be with child, jobless, and not married. I just brushed it off. Those things will come in time and I'm perfectly happy with how my life is now. No need to rush into anything I'm not completely ready for.

I was in the kitchen, just making myself a simple bowl of cereal when Fred and George walked in.

"Morning, love," Fred said, kissing me on the cheek. I smiled as I poured the milk in.

"Morning," I said sweetly. He and George began to look through the fridge for something to eat as well.

"I think you're girlfriend ate everything," George said to Fred, but loud enough for me to hear. Now at six months pregnant my stomach has grown, as well as my appetite. George has taken notice to this, and always teases me about it.

"Sorry Georgie," I said, going to sit at the kitchen table.

"Well at least now we know it's definitely Fred's kid. It eats just like him," he said, pulling out a bottle of butterbear.

"I think the kid eats more than him," I commented with a smile. Fred walked over and ruffled my hair.

"Then maybe you're having a dragon. They eat like crazy," George said, taking a seat across from me. Fred sat down next to me, flicking his wand to make French toast.

"Oh Merlin, I hope not. Do you know how painful that would be? Have all those horns ripping out of my vag-"

"Yeah, yeah I get it!" George said, covering his ears. "You don't need to give my any more details!" Fred and I both snickered as George kept his hands over his ears like he was afraid that if he put them down, I would continue.

A few minutes later, the French toast was done. Even though I had a bowl of cereal I still managed to eat two pieces of French toast. It wasn't as good as Mrs. Weasley's or my grandma's, but it was still good.

About an hour later, it was time to open the shop. While I was away, Fred and George bought some dragon skin suits that they now were almost every day to work. It they're not wearing those, and then they're wearing horrifically bright magenta robes. Both outfits make me smile. I had started wearing maternity outfits all the time. And I must say, most of them are extremely cute.

About half way through the day, an owl flew in carrying a letter. I snatched it up and read it.

_To Miss Lamel,_

_We have received word that you wanted to move your money from our American branch to our London branch. We would just like to inform you that the transaction has occurred. At your leisure, we require a signature and verbal confirmation that you did order this transaction. If you did not, inform us right away and we will put your money back in its original vault._

_Gringotts Wizarding Banking_

I was extremely relieved when I read the letter. I had written to them earlier in the week, asking if they could move my money since it would be such a hassle to floo back and forth to take out gold when I could just walk down the street. The store wasn't as busy as usual, so I decided that it wouldn't hurt if I just popped by Gringotts to confirm that I wanted my money transferred.

"Verity," I said as I headed toward the door. Fred and George were off helping customers, so I didn't want to bother them. "I'm going to stop over at Gringotts to confirm a money transfer; I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Alright Miss Lamel," she said with a smile. I opened the door and made my way to Gringotts. I know it probably wasn't the safest idea, walking there down Diagon Ally. It had become a very scary place with almost all the stores closed and with Mr. Ollivander being taken, but it really wasn't that far of a walk. It wouldn't take long.

Things actually went well. I just had to sign a paper and tell them that yes, I did want my money moved and that was it. They gave me a new key and I was out within ten minutes. I was about half way back to the shop when I heard some rustling noise coming from behind me. I didn't pay it much attention and kept walking.

"Well, well, well, wha' 'ave we 'ere?" I whipped my head around to see some sleazy beggar come waltzing to me.

"I don't have any money," I said, keeping my eyes on him, slowing moving my hand to my back pocket where my wand was located.

"I didn't ask you if you 'ad money, love. Why you so eager to jump to conclusions?" He gave me a spine chilling smile and I grasped my wand.

"Oh looky here, mate. She's got a wand on her," I turned my head to the side to see another man walking toward me. He had the same beggar appearance as the first. But the second man already had his wand out, pointed at me.

"A wand? Now I don't see why a lovely lady like you, would need a wand," said the first man, coming even closer. Both men were closing in on my fast. "But guess wha'? I 'ave one too!" The first man pulled his wand out on me. I'm out numbered, alone, and very scared. A very bad combination.

"Give me the wand," said the second man. Trying my hardest not the tremble, I brought my wand over by him. I had planned on hexing him, but before I could, he snatched it out of my hand and threw it down the street. I heard it fall, but couldn't see where it went.

"She's very pre'y, don't ya fink?" said the first man, taking another step toward me, his face now right in mine. His breath reeked of alcohol. He brought his hand up and stroked my face with his fingers.

"Drop dead gorgeous," said the second, petting my hair. I backed up as far as I could go until my back was pressed against the wall.

"Such pre'y eyes," said the first.

"And hair," said the second.

"And mouf."

"And nose."

"What's your name, doll?" Asked the first, still stroking my face. When I didn't respond right away, he roughly grabbed my chin in his hands and forced me to look at me. "I said, wha''s you name!" He shouted at me.

"W-Willow. My name's Willow." I was trying not to give away the fact that I was super scared, but I don't think it was working.

"Willow, huh? What a pretty name," the second man said, nuzzling his nose against my neck. "You smell so sweet."

"And you 'ave such nice breas's." The first man let go of my chin and grabbed my breasts. I yelped. They had frequently become sore and his rough handling wasn't helping much.

"Is he hurting you, love?" Asked the second man, kissing down my neck.

"Please stop," I squeaked out, a few tears slipping out of my eyes.

"Oh and look, mate. She's wif child." To my great relief he removed his hands from my breasts and was now rubbing my stomach. I've never been more revolted in my life. It's one thing to grab me sexually, but to touch _my_ stomach which has _my _child in it is a whole nother matter.

"Don't touch my stomach," I growled at them.

"She sounds angry," the second man taunted, joining his friend in rubbing my belly.

"I said don't touch it!" I swatted their hands away, which only seemed to angry them. The first man, pulled back and punched me in the face, sending my head flying back into the wall behind me. I grabbed my nose and the back of my head, while my vision became slightly blurry. The two men stepped away as I fell to my knees, finding it hard to stand.

"I think you hurt her," the second man said in a mocking voice. I tried to stand back up, but couldn't. I looked up as the second man stepped forward and kicked the side of my stomach. Hard. I fell completely to the ground. "But not as much as me." The two men shared a laugh then began to take turns kicking me in various places. I placed my hands in front of my face as some sort of protection, but it didn't help any.

I heard them laugh again as the kicking stopped. Through bruised eyes I was able to see them walk away. That was the last thing I saw before I slipped into darkness...

* * *

And that's my update for the weekend! I know, how horrible of me to leave it hanging like this. Don't worry, I'll update again...next weekend. Insert evil grin here. Anyway, you should really review because that would make me oh so happy! R&R&V(ote)!


	13. Wake Up

Happy Superbowl Sunday! Haha, I get a lot done during the Superbowl, like this chapter! I would like to thank: Cherry Tree Blossoms, Drakefan077, Yume-in-the-sky-with-diamonds, riddle-tom12 for reviewing. THANKS A BUNCH!

The poll will be closing soon, so make sure you vote!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I own only Willow as well as a few other people, places, and things. But that is all.

* * *

I was surrounded by darkness. I didn't know what was going on, or how I had gotten here. All I knew was that I wanted out. I could hear Fred as well as others talking to me. They sounded upset and wanted me to wake up. The only problem was I wasn't sleeping. At least I don't think I was asleep. Maybe I am and that's why everything is dark, but I can hear them so clearly that I can't help but think that I'm awake as well.

I tried to think of what could possibly be wrong. I remember going to Gringotts and then I remember walking back to the shop. Oh dear Merlin, I was attacked by two thugs on the street! They beat me and now I'm probably in a coma or something of that matter. I really need to wake up and tell that that I'm ok.

"Hey, love," I heard Fred's voice. I hear his every day. He's the only way I'm able to keep track of the days. He's there first thing in the morning and leaves when its night and visiting hours are over. "I brought you some new flowers. Your others were looking kind of weepy. I wish you would open your eyes so you could see them. I picked them out myself. I was gonna get you some dandelions, but mum said you wouldn't like them very much. So I got you some yellow roses. I know you'll just love them."

I really wanted to open my eyes so I could see the flowers Fred got me. He got me some earlier, but apparently those were now weepy. I wouldn't have even cared if he got my dandelions; anything he gets me warms my heart.

"Bitch, you better wake up soon or I'll give you something to be unconscious about." Of course, that was Tiff. She came to visit me too. Every day I think. But she didn't stay for hours like Fred. And that was fine. Just the fact that she came to see me.

"Willow Tree, my love, its Grandma. You're Fred misses you like crazy. He's always here, holding you hard and keeping the hair out of your face. He's such a great guy. Don't keep him waiting any longer and wake up." Grandma is so sweet. I wanted to smile when she said that, but I couldn't. I hated to ignore her, but there was nothing I could do.

"Willow deary, you're looking quite thin. You really should eat something. It's not good for the baby for you to go this long without eating." Motherly Mrs. Weasley. Has it really been that long since I last ate? She's right, that can't be good. I'm sure the Healers have done something about that, though.

"Oh, my poor little princess. I'm so sorry this happened. If I had just been able to convince your mother to let you come home, none of this would have ever happened. I'm sorry." My dad sounded almost as upset as Fred. And that's saying something. I wanted to sit up and tell my daddy that it wasn't his fault. Even if I could come home, I wouldn't have. I love Fred with all my heart and I want to live with him in the flat.

"You know this whole thing is really taking a toll on Fred. I think he was more cheerful when you were gone living with your grandparents. He's so worried about you and the baby. And the flat's so empty without you." Good old George. He came almost every day. At least I think. It can get confusing, but I think I have it all figured out. I did miss being at the flat, this bed wasn't as comfortable and it just wasn't the same without Fred holding me close.

I wanted to open my eyes and tell everyone that I was ok. I really really wanted to, but I just didn't know how. "I love you so much," I would hear Fred say every day. "You need to wake up so you can say it back. I want to take you back home and hold you close and never let go. But first you have to wake up." I wanted all that stuff too! I wanted so desperately to tell Fred that I love him and he means everything to me. I wanted him to hold me close and never let go. I wanted it so bad!

I tried to focus all my energy on my eyes. They just need to open. Even if I can't speak or move anything else, just to open my eyes so they know I can hear them. They deserved to know, they needed to know.

After counting to three I tried to hardest to open my eyes. And it worked! I looked around and saw that I was in a hospital room. Probably St. Mungo's. I looked and saw a woman, leaning over a counter, writing something. I assumed she was a Healer because of how she was dressed.

She finished her writing then turned around and saw that my eyes were open. "You're awake!" she said happily.

"How long have I been out?" I asked. My voice was scratchy, probably from not being used in a while.

"Ooo voice problems." She flicked her wand and a cup started floating toward her. She grabbed it and handed it to me. "Here, drink this. It'll help," I took the cup from her and took a sip. Water. "You've been unconscious for five days." I nearly choked. Five days? I've been out for five days! "Easy now," she said sweetly.

"Am I at St. Mungo's?" I asked with much more ease this time.

"Yes, you are. I'm Healer Martha Jones. You received several nasty blows. It's amazing you're awake now. I would have thought that you would be out for a few more days."

"I kept hearing everyone talking to me and I knew I needed to wake up."

"Ah yes, you've had quite a few visitors. Especially that boyfriend of yours, Fred. He's been here every day, all day. He's here right now actually."

"Really? He's here?"

"Yeah, he's down in the caf, getting some food. He'll be back up in about twenty. I know his routine pretty well by now." I smiled. Sure I always heard him talking to me, but hearing it from someone else made seem even more real. "I could go get him, if you want."

"No, no let him eat. I'll surprise him when he comes back. Don't say anything, though," I said, forming a plan. Healer Martha Jones smiled.

"I won't say a word," she said and left. So I have twenty minutes to kill before Fred comes back. I can manage that. I've apparently waited five days.

I was thinking of all the ways I could surprise him, when I heard footsteps approaching. I laid back down and closed by eyes, like they were never open in the first place. I heard someone walk past my bed what sounded like they were pouring water on a plant. Probably watering my flowers. The footsteps came back and I heard a chair being pulled close to my bed. I felt someone grab my hand and I knew it was Fred.

"After a few days, you get use to the food," I heard him say, almost like he was trying to make small talk with me. I wanted to smile but I couldn't, that would blow my cover. "I really wish you would wake up, Willow. It's not the same talking to you when you don't respond." I heard him get up, but never letting go of my head. Though closed eyes, I could tell that there was now a shadow over me and I knew that Fred was leaning down to kiss my head.

I peaked though half closed lids and saw that I was right. Now was my chance. I lifted my head, so instead of kissing my forehead, he ended up kissing my lips. He removed his hand from mine and brought both of them to my face, holding it close and kissing me over and over again. I couldn't help but smile as ran my fingers through his hair. "You're awake," he finally managed to say, resting his forehead against mine.

"Yeah. I wanted to surprise you. Did it work?" I looked up into his shiny blue eyes. They were so happy, so full of joy.

"Incredibly," he said before kissing me again.

"Now, now," came a voice from the door way. Fred slowly pulled away from me and I looked and saw Healer Jones standing there with a smile on her face. "She still needs some rest," she walked forward, carrying a clipboard.

"Sorry. I'm just so glad she's ok," Fred said, taking my hand and kissing the back of it.

"Willow, now that you're awake and Fred's here, it's time to go over what happened and how that affects you." I nodded and she continued. "You received several really bad blows to your midsection which put your baby at real risk. You easily could have lost him, but he's a little trooped and hung on. He's ok, but to make sure that he stays that way, you'll have to be on bed rest for the remainder of your pregnancy."

"So I have to lie in bed all day?" She nodded.

"But after you have your baby, you can go back to doing things you normally do. Oh, and you're also probably gonna experience some pain in the sides and back. That's completely normal, it's just your wounds healing and skin regrowing. Since you've been unconscious when most of the pain takes place, you should be in minimal pain."

"But her and the baby are gonna be ok?" Fred asked. She nodded.

"They should be completely fine as long as she stays in bed." She gave us another smile before leaving the room.

"I'm going to have to lie in bed for three months! Great!"

"It won't be long, love." I smiled at Fred and decided to tease him a little.

"You know, the Healer called the baby a 'he'."

"So? I still say we're having a baby girl." He smiled then kissed me again. "You scared the shit out of me, you know that, right?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." I looked down, feeling guilty.

"Hey, it's not your fault. You didn't ask for this."

"How was I found?"

"An Auror found you, Tonks actually. She took you to St. Mungo's and told mum and dad. Dad then came to the shop and told me. As soon as I found out I rushed over here. They were busy taking care of you and couldn't tell me anything. I was so scared that something real bad happened to you or the baby."

"But we're both ok," I said softly.

"And I am so thankful for that." He got up and slipped into the bed next to me. He opened his arms and I snuggled up against him as he held me close.

"I heard you talking," I said, after a few minutes of silence.

"Really? I was hoping you could."

"I love you and I want you to hold me and never let go."

"I love you too, and I promise I will," he said, tightening his hold on me. I smiled and snuggled closer to him, hoping he keeps that promise.

* * *

I was not expecting to be updating now, but I am! You should be happy about that. Did anyone see that Superbowl commerical with Justin Bieber? "What's a Bieber?" "I don't know, kinda looks like a girl." Priceless! And remember when it comes to the Superbowl, it doesn't matter who wins or who loses, but how funny the commericals.

Make my day and review! R&R&V(ote)!


	14. Bed Rest

Greetings! Sorry its taken me so long. I've been lazy and just when I was getting back into the mood to write, I get the flu. It wasn't a fun week.

ANYWAYS! I would like to thank: Cherry Tree Blossoms, Drakefan077, Gryffindor Girl 4 ever for reviewing; Gryffindor Girl 4 ever for adding Life's Hidden Path to their favorite story list; Jazzie123 for adding Life's Hidden Path to their story alert subscription; FallenStarx3 for adding From Different Places and The Exchange Student to their favorite story list; FallenStarx3 for adding me to their favorite authors list; Cherry Tree Blossoms for reviewing to How Fate Changes; ineap for adding Life's Hidden Path to their story alert subscription; Lala girl in lala land, PhoarTeenyEmos for adding How Fate Changes to their favorite story list; PhoarTeenyEmos for adding How Fate Changes to their story alert subscription. And a special thanks Cherry Tree Blossoms who mentioned Willow in her story so I shall mention Courtney in mine! THANKS A BUNCH!

After I post this chapter, I will go a close the poll. So far if I kill Fred, you all will kill me and I really don't want to die.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I own only Willow as well as a few other people, places, and things. But that is all.

* * *

I was allowed to go home a few days later. I was excited to leave, but not too thrilled about the bed rest part. Fred was treating me like I was a glass vase teetering on the edge of a high table. Within the first five minutes I was already sick of it.

"Now if you need anything, just let me know and I'll get it for you," he said, helping me into bed.

"Fred I'm perfectly capable of getting anything I need," I said, getting under the covers. He just gave me a stern look and shook his head.

"No, you're not. You have to stay in bed for the rest of your pregnancy."

"You'll be down running the shop; I can't expect you to play caretaker to me."

"I'll come check on you every break and take another day off to spend with you."

"You really don't have to do that, I'll be fine."

"Nonsense. I have to make sure that you don't get up and go wandering." He gave me a kiss on the forehead before walking to the door way. "Would you like me to get you something to eat?"

And that's what it had been like even since I got back. It's so annoying. For the first few days, I was able to distract myself by writing long thank-you letters to people who had come to visit me and to others who needed to be updated on my condition. I also recieved a lettle from my friend Courtney Sater asking me to be her Maid of Honor. Of course I had to reply and tell her yes and tell her about what happened.

It's been a month now and I still have two more to go! I'm going to go crazy! I did make Fred go out and get me some healing books, so I can at least learn while I'm stuck in bed. It didn't take me long to get though those, since I have absolutely nothing better to do. So that's when I decided to tackle those big, old, slightly smelly, books Erika got be two years ago for Christmas.

It was an interesting read to say the least, all about old, very old, magik. Magik that predated anything that was taught in our history books and the healing methods used back then. Apparently magik back then was completely pure and uncorrupted like it is now. The Unforgivable Curses didn't exist and people would use pure energy to cure, or at least lessen, pain and aliments. It was really quiet fascinating.

It said that even death could be reversed. It all had to do with the soul, and not so much with the body. There are a few crucial seconds right after a person dies where the soul just kind of hovers, according to the book. It is possible to be able make the soul stick again but that requires only the purest of magik and energy, only the purest of hearts can manage that.

Of course that's not always the case. For instance, if you use the Killing Curse, there's no changing that. According to the book, that's when the soul is forcefully ripped from the body and can't go back in. Although a Horcrux would be able to fix that, but one would have to be crazy to make on of those, like Voldemort.

"Oh, love!" Fred said, walking in with a cup in his hands. I placed the big, heavy, book down and looked up at him. He seemed extra cherry today. "I thought you might like some juice." He handed me to cup then sat down next to me and began to rub my belly. "She'll be here soon."

"Fred," I said, taking a sip of juice, "we're having a boy. The Healer said so herself. Boy." Fred and I always had this argument. We decided on names a couple weeks ago, Brandon Fabian when we have a boy, and Daphne Marie if we have a girl (Fred kept insisting that we should have a girl name picked out too.)

"I don't think so, love. Fatherly instincts. It's one hundred percent girl." I rolled my eyes and took another sip of juice before giving a big yawn. I don't know why I was so tired, I didn't do anything all day (just like normal) but for some reason it became incredibly hard to keep my eyes open...

xoxo

"Put it right there." I heard a voice say. Tiff's voice to be exact. Then I heard a loud _bang._ "Watch it! Those cost money!"

"What eez zat?" That sounded like Fleur.

"Don't worry about it, Princess, you'll find out soon enough." That was Tiff once more.

"Shouldn't she be waking up soon?" Erika.

"If Fred gave her the right dose, yes." Tiff.

"I gave it to her, just as instructed." Fred.

"Then she should be opening her eyes any moment now." Tiff. As she said that, I began to open my eyes. I looked around and realized I was at Tiff's house, lying on her couch. I slowly sat up.

"What is going on here?" I asked, very confused.

"Surprise baby shower!" Tiff said, extending her hands to show her excitement. Standing around here were Erika, Mrs. Weasley, Aunt Janet, Trixie, Grandma, Fluer, Angelina, James, Melanie (Tiff's sister-in-law), Veronica, Mrs. Jones, Stace, and Fred.

"You guys are the greatest!" I said, tears forming in my eyes.

"It was my idea," said Tiff, very proudly.

"How did I know?"

Tiff smiled widely before turning to Fred. "Alright, you can go now. This is a party for woman only."

"But James-"

"Is as close to a woman as you can get, now bye!" She practically pushed him into the fire place. He sent a smile my way before leaving. "Now that he's gone! Let's get this party started!"

Mrs. Jones and Mrs. Weasley went into the kitchen and came back out with platters of little finger food. "I was going to invite Ginny, Hermione, and Katie but they're in school, as well as Carson. I figured you wouldn't like it very much if Alicia came, and Eva had to stay home and watch Collin." Tiff was picking up and little sandwich that I'm guessing my grandma made, and popped it into her mouth. "But I figured that who we had now would be good," she said while she chewed.

"Tiffany Bethany Juliet Jones, what have I said about talking while chewing your food?" Her mother scolded her. I giggled as Tiff cringed at her full name. Stace giggled as well. "Stacy Rebecca Lynn Jones, don't you laugh at your sister." That stopped the giggling.

It was so nice to see everyone at once. I could even tolerate Fleur...to some degree. She would still mention how it's not proper for me to be pregnant without being married. Whenever she did that, Mrs. Weasley would roll her eyes.

"Tiff," I said as I ate yet another cracker covered in cheese, "exactly how did I get here?"

"Well, I thought it would be a good idea for you to have a baby shower, so you could get some presents you know? I was gonna see if we could have it at your flat but that was a no because we can't have the surprise there."

"What surprise?" I asked.

"Well if I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise. Anyway, that's when I talked to my mom and she said we could have it here. Then we had to think of a way to get you here. I talked to one of my professors and they told me about this leaf that knocks you out for x amount of time and is safe to use on pregnant woman. So that's exactly what I had Fred do. Then he Apparated you here, which brings us to where we are now."

"You would do something like that," I said as she smiled innocently.

After we ate, Tiff announced that it was time for presents. Since I wasn't allowed to leave the couch, Tiff delivered the presents to me. Just like my birthday, Trixie came up and asked if she could help open my presents. And, just like on my birthday, I said yes.

She tore open the first box, that was from Angelina, that contained a package of white onesies and a yellow shirt that said _I love my mummy_. "Willy," Trixie said, looking at the shirt, "is your baby really gonna be this small?" I smiled.

"Sure is! He's gonna be real small. You wanna feel him move?" Her eyes got wide and she nodded. I took her hand and placed it on my stomach where the baby was just kicking. After a few seconds the baby kicked. She looked up and me and grinned.

"Mummy! I felt the baby move!" Trixie was so excited she was bouncing up and down on the couch. Aunt Janet smiled at her.

"C'mon sweetie, you gotta help me open the rest of my presents," I said to calm the excited young girl down. Next was a bag of about five different size diapers from Melanie.

"Willy this one is from me and mummy and daddy!" Trixie handed me a tiny box. "You should open this one!" I took the small box from her and started to open it. As I tore the paper off, the box sprang from my hands, scaring me half to death, and turning into a large box. "Look at the picture!" Trixie shouted as I looked at the box, confused. I did as she said and saw that it was a high chair. "Mummy and daddy thought it would be neat to make the box really little but then have it get really big!"

"Well I certainly was surprised," I said as my heart rate returned to normal.

Most of the gifts I received were diapers and clothes. My dad, even though he wasn't there, sent a crib, and my grandparents gave me a nice changing station. Mrs. Weasley gave just about every toy and outfit known to mankind. It was so sweet of her. Hermione, Ginny, and Katie even sent me some gifts like bottles and bibs and burp cloths. Most of the cloths I got were uni sex so it wouldn't matter what that baby was, except Fleur's outfit. She gave me, along with some pacifiers, a pink frilly outfit. Clearly for a girl. I just forced a smile on my face and thanked her.

I was especially surprised when I received a gift from Fred's brother Charlie in Romania. I had never met the guy and he was nice enough to send some things, all of which being dragon themed like a stuffed dragon, dragon shit, and bottles with dragons on them. It made me smile.

"Thank you guys so much for all this! It's wonderful. I love you all!" I said once all the presents were open.

"So now, we're going to have some dessert and then it'll be time for the surprise!" Tiff said excitedly. I still had no idea what the heck this surprise could be.

We were all sitting in Tiff's living room, eating our sweets, when the topic of what gender the baby was came up.

"The Healer kept calling it a he, so it has to be a boy," I said.

"That doesn't mean anything," Mrs. Jones said. "Some Healers and doctors just sick with one pronoun regardless just 'cause it's easier."

"Which is why I think it's a girl," Tiff said.

"Tiff! You're my best friend! You're suppose to agree with me, not Fred!"

"Stand up for a second, deary," Mrs. Weasley said. Carefully, I did as I was told and stood up. "And look how she's carrying. That's exactly how I was carrying when I had Ginny."

"Mrs. Weasley!" I said with a laugh before sitting back down.

"I'm gonna have to agree with my niece, Molly," Aunt Janet. "Mother's instinct."

"Fred said that it's 'fatherly instincts' that he knows it's a girl," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Please, fathers don't know nothin'," said Melanie. She too, is expecting, though she's only five months. "Jonathan kept saying we were gonna have a girl, but turns out it's a boy."

"Well that's 'cause Jon's an idiot," Stace said with a laugh. Melanie placed her hand on her stomach and sadly nodded her head.

"For once in my life I'm going to agree with Fred and say girl, too," said Angelina. "Just don't tell him that I'm on his side."

"I think my granddaughter is right. Boy," my grandma said, coming to my defense.

"You know what? Let's just say is a hermaphrodite and call it even," said Tiff.

"Oh yeah, because that makes it all better," Erika said, rolling her eyes.

"Well this way they're both right."

"Yeah, but a hermaphrodite would just be weird," said Veronica, shuttering.

"I agree," added James.

"Well I theenk eet ees a girl," said Fleur.

"Yes we know, Princess, your outfit kinda gave that away," Tiff said, rolling her eyes at the French woman. I could see Mrs. Weasley trying not to grin at Tiff.

Once that decussion was over, and we were done with our sweets, Tiff announced it was time for the surprise. "Its something that we haven't done in so long and I thought it would be a lot of fun. That is, if Fred didn't break it." She walked over to her TV and leaned behind it. She began pulling out a box and I squealed when it came into view.

"Karaoke!" I was completely shocked! I was not expecting this. I love karaoke, even though I'm not that great of a singer, and I haven't played it in years. Oh how I've missed it.

"I steell don't know what zat ees," said Fleur, looking confused. As did Mrs. Weasley.

"It's a muggle singing device thing," Tiff said while hooking it up. "It plays music and the words to the song pop up on the TV screen so you can sing along."

"But isn't that just like the radio but without the seeing the words?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Well, yeah, but this is way more fun." Tiff jumped away from the machine and started it up.

We had a blast with the karaoke machine. None of us are very gifted vocally, so it was a riot when we had to sing notes we couldn't quite reach or when our voice would randomly crack while trying to hold a note. Even Fleur, who was dead set on hating it, had a good time.

It wasn't planned, but we ended up staying till after dinner. Angelina was going to help me back home so she could spend some time with George. I said good-bye to everyone and gave them all one last thank you, before leaving. We had sent my stuff ahead of time, so it was all in the room when we got there.

"Fred and George are probably in the kitchen eating or inventing something. I'll get him for you," Angelina said, once I was tucked back into bed. I nodded and watched as she walked out the door. Taking a glance around made me realize that I had some of the best friends and family around. It was so nice of them to get me all of this.

"Sweet Merlin that's a lot of baby stuff," Fred said, looking around at all the piles of things.

"And about half of it is from your mother," I giggled.

"Ah, good ole mum. She's really excited about her first grandbaby."

"And she agrees with you that it's a girl," I admitted and watched the grin grow on his face. "But Aunt Janet and Grandma agree with me."

"But my mum knows all."

"But my grandma is old and has lots of knowledge."

"But my mum is never wrong." He climbed into be and began to crawl over to me.

"But my Aunt Janet took a class on child development."

"Ah but the development of the child doesn't tell you the gender," he said, now right next to me. He placed his hand on my stomach and smiled at me. "You know I'm right." I stubbornly shook my head.

"You hear that," he said to my stomach, "your mummy doesn't wanna admit that daddy's right for once."

"I'll admit that you're right about the child development thing, but not about it being a girl."

"I think mummy's in denial," he said again to my stomach. At that moment, baby decided to give a little kick. "See? Our little Daphne agrees with me."

"Our little Brandon was just trying to kick some sense into his think headed daddy."

"I think mummy's going crazy," he whispered to my stomach and I smacked his head.

"I am not! And Tiff said that we should just have a hermaphrodite so we're both right."

"Well if we do have a hermaphrodite I'll love...shim just the same, but I would really prefer a girl," Fred said and I laughed.

"Would it be a shim? Or a hshe?"

"I think it depends on how you use it in a sentence. I must have been asleep when we learned about the correct term to call a hermaphrodite in school," he said and I laughed.

"That would not surprise me at all." Fred leaned over and gave me a few kisses on the lips.

"Do you think these looks come naturally? They require plenty of beauty sleep."

"I think you need a few more hours," I said with a smile and he threw his hands over his heart.

"How cruel! My lovely Willow, you have wounded me deep! How will I ever go on?" I smiled and shrugged my shoulders. "And now you mock me? I am hurt!" He collapsed on the bed right next to me.

"Oh, my poor Freddie just had is ego popped." He turned over so he was facing me and stuck his tongue out. "You look so cute when you're upset," I teased.

"Please, I'm cute all the time," he said with a sly smile. I laughed.

"Yeah, I can't argue with that." He leaned over and kissed me once again.

"I'm glad you had fun today," Fred said, drastically changing the subject.

"I did. And we got some really useful things."

"I can't wait until we can actually hold our baby," he said, rubbing my belly.

"Yeah, same here." I said that mainly because I knew that's what he wanted to hear. I was still unsure about this whole baby thing. At times I was happy to be pregnant and others I was still upset. But mostly it scares me. I don't know if I'm ready for this and I'm running out of time to prepare. I hope I have enough.

* * *

Alright! Again, I'm sorry I took so long. This would have been up earlier this week, but like I said, I got the flu. Wednesday I went to the doctor to get some meds and this random woman just assumed that because I'm sick and a teenage girl, I was pregnant. Really? Really? Is that really what society has come to? I can assure you I am not pregnant, that I indeed, had the flu. But then my flu meds just made me even more sick so I had to stop taking those.

ANYWAYS! The next chapter should be up sooner. I promise! R&R!


	15. Last Name

Told you this next update would be here sooner! I would like to thank: Cherry Tree Blossoms, Gryffindor Girl 4 ever, Takara Matsudaira for reviewing to this story; someone with no name for reviewing to From Different Places; FredWeasleylover25 for adding this story to their favorite story list. THANKS A BUNCH!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I own only Willow as well as several other people, places, and things. But that is all.

* * *

The next months of my pregnancy seemed to fly by. I was pleasantly surprised. Every night before bed, Fred would entertain me by trying to put the baby crib together...the muggle way. It always left me in stitches as he would get frustrated and throw the pieces down before climbing into bed next to me. After two months the only thing he was able to do was attach two of the legs. At the rate, our baby will be graduating from Hogwarts before the crib will be ready.

"I'll get it, Willow. Just you wait," he said before pulling me to him. I laid my head on his chest.

"Love, just use magic, it'll make everything so much easier."

"But I want to do it the muggle way," he whined.

"Fred, you've broken just about every piece at least once and used magic to repair it. Just use magic to put it together."

"No," he said stubbornly. I had this strange feeling that our baby would end up sleeping on the floor if Fred doesn't get a move on.

Angelina had also increased her visiting hours. And she didn't spend the entire day with George either. She would come and chat with me also. We'd end up talking for at least an hour or so each time.

"You're due date's almost here. Getting nervous?" she asked during one of her visits.

"Very nervous. The last I heard I'm due December tenth. It's just two days away. I could go into labor at any time. Oh Ange, I don't think I'm ready to be a mom."

"Well there's not really much you can do about it now," she said with a sad smile.

"Please tell me you and George have been using protection," I said. I have been meaning to ask her that, after accidentally walking in on them, but it kept slipping my mind.

"Oh every time! Well in the very beginning we would sometimes forget. We started having sex about a month before he found out about you. Then one day he just started going crazy about making sure that we use protection. I couldn't figure out what caused this change until he finally told me that you were pregnant. Then it all made sense. I think it's for the best, really. I mean I love George, but we're not ready for that. Especially with a war coming..."

I looked down at my stomach sadly. "I completely agree with you. I mean Fred's super excited about being a daddy, but I'm worried that once the baby comes he'll lose interest." Angelina placed her hand on top on mine.

"He's not gonna do that. I've known the twins since my first day at Hogwarts. Fred wouldn't flake on you like that. He's not that kinda guy. And he loves you like crazy. He was never this in love when he was with Alicia."

"How was he? With Alicia that is. I know they dated during fifth year but we don't really talk about that a lot."

"Well they it was super obvious they liked each other, kinda like how you two were." I blushed. "Then he finally got the balls to ask her out. We were all happy for them. They seemed so in love, but not nearly as in love as you two. Then it was about a month or so after they started dating that Alicia came running to me and told me that her and Fred had sex for the first time. She was so excited about it. She told me everything, but I'll spare you the details. They continued to date for about seven more months until he caught her cheating on him. He was so heartbroken, poor dear. I didn't even know she was cheating on him, otherwise I would have tried to talk her out of it. But then they broke up, got back together, broke up again and he started dating you and now she's dating Lee."

"Why anyone would want to cheat on a guy like Fred is beyond me. He's the best," I said, smiling at the thought. I really have no idea what I would have done if I was pregnant with any other guy's baby. It just wouldn't feel right.

"Him and George. But I was real upset with Alicia for doing that. Fred didn't deserve it. I was kinda glad when they broke up, both times. You and him are wayyyy cuter than her and him ever were."

I smiled. "Thanks Ange, you always know how to make me smile."

"Anytime Willy," she said and we both laughed at the nickname Trixie calls me.

"If you'll excuse me, I need to use the bathroom," I said getting off the bed. Going to the bathroom was the only place I was allowed to go by myself. Mostly because it would be really annoying to have to call Fred every time I needed to pee to come and assist me.

"Need help?" Angelina asked, jumping off the bed as well, ready to assist.

"No, I got this; I've managed three months like this." I slowly began to waddle to the bathroom. I felt some weird cramping feeling in my lower abdomen and thought that maybe I just needed relieve myself on the toilet. But the cramping feeling just got worse and worse, even after I reached the bathroom. It hurt so bad, I was looking around for anything I could grab onto and squeeze.

After several moments the pain passed and I relaxed slightly. I left the bathroom and went back to the bed to continue my talk with Angelina. "You ok?" She asked when I returned.

"Yeah, just having a few bathroom problems, but I'm ok now." I sat back on the bed and pulled the covers over my legs. After about ten minutes of talking, the painful cramping sensation came back full force. I gripped the sheets of the bed and closed my eyes in pain. I also felt something wet around me.

"Are you alright?" Ange asked worriedly.

"I really hope I just wet myself because otherwise I think I'm going into labor!" I said and I tried not to scream from the pain.

"I'll go get Fred!" She jumped off the bed and ran down the stairs to the joke shop where Fred was currently working. I laid my head back against the pillow as I was overcome with pain.

"Willow!" I looked up and saw Fred running toward me, tripping on some of the crib pieces on his way. He practically dived on the bed next to me. "Angelina said you're in labor." All I could do was nod. He grabbed my hand and Appareted me to St. Mungo's.

Everything happened in a blur as people rushed around me. I didn't really know what was going on, except that I was placed in a bed and there were a whole bunch of Healers running around. Fred stayed by my side the whole time, holding my hand, no matter how hard I squeezed.

"Miss...Lamel is it?" said a Healer, walking up to my bed and glancing at a clipboard.

"Yeah, yeah that's me," I said as my contraction started to fade.

"Excellent. I'm Healer Rose Tyler and it looks like you're almost fully dilated. Would you like anything for the pain?"

"No, no I wanna do this all naturally."

"Very well," she said with a smile and walked over to one of the other healers, handing them the clipboard. I turned and glanced at Fred.

"Really, love? You wanna do this naturally?"

"Yes. I've always wanted to do it naturally. Is there a problem with that?"

"No, no, just making sure," he said with a smile. Just then another contraction hit me and I began squeezing Fred's hand like there was no tomorrow.

xoxo

I had been in labor for seven very painful hours. Finally I was allowed to start pushing. After about another hour of that I decided that I wanted this baby out and I wanted him out now!

"DAMNIT FRED! YOU ARE NEVER GOING TO TOUCH ME EVER AGAIN!" I screamed as I tried once again to push.

"Keep going, Willow. You're doing great," Healer Tyler said. She had been saying that every time and I was about ready to punch her in the face.

Fred had informed me that George was going to tell all the family and that they would be here when the baby was born. I was happy about that but I didn't know if 'telling the family' included telling Tiff as well. So I had to make sure she knew too. "Fred, send a message to Tiff for me. Tell her 'Tiffany Bethany Juliet Jones you better get your ass here to the hospital if you want to kill me for using your full name!'"

"Got it," he said and dashed out of the room probably so I wouldn't hurt his hand anymore. Although he did stop complaining after I threatened to kick him in the nuts ten times so he can feel real pain.

A few minutes later he came back and resumed holding my hand as I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"One more big push, Willow. Then your darling little one should be out," said Healer Tyler. I did as she instructed and a few seconds later, I heard a baby crying.

A team of Heals grabbed the baby and began to clean it off. "So you wanna know what it is?" asked Healer Tyler. Fred and I nodded. "It's a girl!"

I glanced up at Fred and he had the biggest smile on his face. He was so happy to have his little girl. And of course I'm never going to hear the end of it about how he was right and I was wrong. Oh well.

"Who wants to hold her first?" Healer Tyler had her wrapped in a bundle of pink blankets. I looked over at Fred, still smiling brightly, and he looked down at me.

"Go on, love," he said, but I knew that he wanted to hold her. He had wanted her since day one where as at first I didn't want anything to do with her.

"Let Fred hold her first," I said and Healer Tyler gave Fred the tiny bundle. I didn't think it was possible for his smile to get any bigger, but it did. He took the baby so gently and cradled her just right.

"Hi baby," he said softly, "I'm your daddy and I love you very very much. And this," he walked over to me and held the baby so I could see her, "is mummy and she loves you very very much too."

"Hi my angel," I choked out. I couldn't believe how tiny she was, or how cute. At that moment, I knew that I wanted to be a mom more than anything else in the world. And to think that for so long I didn't want her. Tears began to fall from my eyes.

"Love, what's wrong?" Fred asked, concerned.

"I was such a horrible mom before. I didn't want her, I thought of ways to get rid of her. But she's so beautiful and perfect," I sobbed. Fred crouched down next to me.

"Oh, love. It's alright. You want her now and that's all that matters."

"Now if you'll give her to me, we need to go and check to make sure she's completely healthy. We'll have in back in about ten minutes." Fred reluctantly gave our baby girl to Healer Tyler. "And what do you plan on naming this beautiful and perfect baby of yours?"

"Daphne Marie," I said.

"And her last name?" Fred and I looked at each other again. I would love her to have the Weasley last name, but I don't know if that's what Fred wants. "Well you can tell me when I come back," she said and left the room.

"You can give her your last name if you want," Fred said, kneeling down next to me and taking my hand.

"But I was hoping that she could have your last name. Though it really doesn't matter since when she gets married, it'll change."

"Like you."

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Well your name is going to change when you get married and it'll change to Weasley; her last name," he said with a smile.

"Fred, what are you saying?" The breath was caught in my throat which made the words a challenge to come out.

"I'm saying I love you more than I ever thought I could love someone. You bring a smile to my face every day and I can't think of anyone better to start a family with. I know times are hard right now but I know we can pull through it, together. I love you with everything in me." He reached behind himself, probably to his pocket, and pulled out a small box. He opened it. "Willow Grace Lamel, will you marry me?"

I looked at the ring. It was simple, a white gold band with a beautiful diamond in the center. The tears threatened again, this time of unbelievable joy. "Yes," I choked out as he smiled once more and slipped the ring onto my finger.

"I love you so much, Willow," he said, leaning up to kiss me. I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck and practically dragged him onto the bed with me.

"I love you too," I said as he made himself at home on the bed. He wrapped his arm around me and held me close.

"That ring looks good on you," he said, kissing my head.

"Better than the last," I said, looking at the ring he got me for my birthday which I wore on my right index finger.

"Alright," said Healer Tyler, coming back in. "She's perfectly healthy." This time, she handed me the baby. I looked down at my tiny daughter and smiled.

"She looks just like you," I said to Fred. She had his red hair, his cheek bones, his jaw structure (but more feminine), his nose, his mouth, and I'm guessing his eyes too, even though they're closed at the moment. "If I hadn't just given birth to him, I wouldn't believe she was mine, she's all you."

"She has that Weasley charm. It's a dominate trait," Fred said with a smile, his eyes never leaving Daphne.

"So do you guys have a last name for little Daphne?"

I looked up at Healer Tyler and smiled. "Daphne Marie Weasley."

* * *

Well if you thought it was gonna be a girl, you were right! Anyway, I would like to say that I am not pregnant, nor have I ever been, nor do I plan to be anytime soon, therefore have not experienced the labor process so if I messed that up, sorry. Remember to R&R!


	16. Coming Home

And here is the next update. I've been busy doing make up work and taking many tests other wise this would have been up a couple days ago. But its here now!

I would like to thank: Cherry Tree Blossoms, Takara Matsudaira, BookKailei, valkirevixen, THENeonWaffle, Gryffindor Girl 4 ever, Yume-in-the-sky-with-diamonds for reviewing; JossieLuverXoXoLols for reviewing to Is It Right?; BookKailei for adding this story to their story alert subscription; valkirevixen for adding this story to their favotire story list; valkirevixen,  
JossieLuverXoXoLols for adding my to their favorite authors list; JossieLuverXoXoLols for adding Is It Right? to their favorite story list. THANKS A BUNCH!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I own only Willow as well as a few other people, places, and things. But that is all.

* * *

"Well I know you have lots of friends and family waiting to see the new addition," Healer Tyler said, bringing my attention back to her. "And that's wonderful. But since it is winter and we've had a lot of people coming in with the flu we're only allowing one visitor at a time, for health reasons."

"That makes sense," I said, looking back down at my darling daughter.

"So if you wanna go out and inform your guests, I'll be out helping other patients. Just press that button by your bed if you need me." She walked out the door.

"Mum and your dad'll probably fight for who gets to see Daphne first."

"I can't wait to see who wins," I said with a smile.

"Well let's see," Fred said. He kissed the top of my head before leaving to go get the first visitor.

I looked down at my little girl and smiled. I leaned down and planted a kiss on her head. Her eyes remained closed, but she snuggled closer to me. "Mommy loves you, baby. Mommy loves you so, so much."

I heard footsteps approach and looked up to see Fred followed by Tiff. "Tiff?" I said, confused that she would be the first one.

"Well Grandma Weasley and Grandpa Lamel were too busy arguing about who should see the grandbaby first that I took the opportunity to come and see her first!" I laughed. Of course Tiff would do something like that.

"Then come here and hold her," I said and reached out to give her Daphne. Tiff gently took her from my arms and cradled her gently.

"She's so tiny and so precious," Tiff said, holding her close. "Hi sweetie, I'm your Great Aunt Tiff."

"Tiff, you aren't a great aunt, technically speaking, you aren't even an aunt."

"I'm great and I'm as close to a sister as they come. I'm her freakin' Great Aunt Tiff, who's great." I smiled as Tiff continued to talk to Daphne and rock her back and forth.

"Oh, Tiff, look." She looked over at me and I held up my hand which held my engagement ring.

"It's about freakin' time. I was starting to think you two would never tie the knot."

"Oh shush!" I said and laughed.

"I think I should give her up to the next person in line," Tiff said, after another few minutes of holding Daphne. She handed Daphne to Fred. "I'll go get them."

Mrs. Weasley was the next to come. She took Daphne and then looked from Fred to me. "She's beautiful," Mrs. Weasley said and I smiled.

"Have you finally forgiven us for getting pregnant?" I asked.

She smiled at us and nodded. "I still think you should have waited, but this little girl is adorable. She's going to be very well loved."

"Yeah, she is," Fred said, his eyes never leaving little Daphne. Fred was so excited to be a dad and it just warmed my heard.

My father was next to come in, followed by Mr. Weasley. Both men thought she was the cutest thing ever and were thrilled to be grandfathers. I knew that they were going to spoil her rotten, and I was okay with that.

Following my dad and Fred's was my grandparents, then Bill and Fleur. Everyone was super excited about it being a girl and thought that she was the cutest thing on the face of the planet. And in all honestly, I think she is too. She's my beautiful baby girl and I love her more than anything.

George was the last to come in and see her. "Hey there, precious," he said as I handed her to him. "She's so darling. And she has the famous Weasley red hair."

"Well she does look exactly like Fred. I just hope she doesn't act completely like him," I said with a smile.

"And what would be wrong with that?" Fred asked, coming to stand next to me. He leaned down and kissed the top of my head.

"She needs some traits of mine," I said as he put his arm around my shoulders.

"Regardless, she is a beautiful baby and I'm really happy for you two." George continued to cradle and rock little Daphne. "Oh and I finished the crib for you guys. Magically of course."

"Thank you! Now she doesn't have to sleep on the floor."

"I was going to finish it eventually," Fred muttered.

"No, love, you weren't." I looked up at him and smiled. He just pouted. George chuckled at us before handing me Daphne.

"I'm going to go see Ange and tell her that you and baby are just fine."

"Where is she, anyway? I thought she would have stopped by," I said, realizing that Angelina hadn't been here to see me or Daphne.

"She wanted today to just be for the family. She said she would stop by tomorrow." George said good-bye to Fred, Daphne, and myself, and then left.

Healer Tyler came back to check up on me and she also taught me how to breast feed. It was a lot easier than I thought; Daphne was a natural. I was happy when she left because then it was just me and the two most important people in my life.

"Today has been exhausting," Fred said as I was feeding Daphne. He was relaxing in a chair next to my bed.

"Oh I know. Why don't you go back home and get a good night sleep," I offered. With a new baby, he's gonna need all the sleep he can get.

"No, I'm good. I'm going to stay here next my fiancée and my baby." He reached out and placed a hand on my arm. "I love you, Wills, and I'm never leaving your side. Ever." I smiled at him as I continued to feed Daphne. Fred really is the greatest guy I could ever ask for.

xoxo

Two days later, I was allowed to go home. During that time, Angelina, Tonks, Remus, James, and Erika stopped by to see me. Mrs. Weasley came to check on me every day as well. Fred stayed with me the whole time as well. He would leave to shower and change clothes, but that's about it. He wanted to be by me every second and I was very grateful for that. I also received word that my friend Courtney gave birth to her twins and I was their godmother. I wrote back and told her about the birth of my daughter.

Everyone was also really excited about Fred proposing to me. They kept asking when the wedding would be. I honestly don't know. I don't really wanna get married right away. We just had a baby and with the war coming and everything else, it's just not the right time. At least I don't think so. And Fred hasn't put any pressure on me either; he said that whenever I want to get married is fine with him. He's just happy I accepted his proposal. How could I not, though? He's the love of my life and I can't see myself with anyone else.

Fred was also kind enough to take a week off of work so spend with me and the baby. Angelina was going to cover for him.

When we walked into the flat, I was surprised to see that the crib, was in fact, put together and had sheets on it. "Ange did that," George said, standing behind us. "I put it together and she put all the covers and stuff on. I'm not real good with that stuff."

"Oh that was so sweet of you guys. Thank you," I said, walking over and giving George a hug.

"Watch the little one," he said, pulling away.

"She's safe," I said and gave Daphne a kiss on the forehead. She looked up at me with her big blue eyes that are one hundred percent Fred. "Look at your crib, baby," I said in a high pitched baby voice, showing Daphne the crib. "This is where you spend sleepy time." She just looked at the crib.

"I think she likes it," said Fred coming over and putting his arm around my shoulders.

I smiled down at her, and then looked up at Fred. "If you don't mind, I'm going to take a proper shower and put something comfy on," I said and handed Daphne to Fred.

"Now you get to spend some time with Daddy!" Fred said, bringing Daphne close enough to kiss before cradling her in his arms. I grabbed some clothes before heading to the bathroom. I was just about to take a shower when I remembered I didn't grab a new set of undies. I wrapped a towel around me and hurried back to the room. The door was slightly ajar and I could hear Fred and George talking. I hung back for a moment to listen.

"She looks completely Weasley," I heard George say and I smiled.

"Oh I know. I hope she gets put in Gryffindor like all the other Weasley's." I also smiled at Fred's comment.

"You know as soon as she steps into school McGonagall and Snape are going to have a heart attack when they realize that she's _your_ daughter."

I heard Fred chuckle. "Well if Willow has anything to say about it, she'll make sure Daphne studies and does well in school and doesn't cause trouble."

"Where is the fun in that? We'll definitely have to teach her a thing or two."

"Somehow I don't think Willow's gonna like it very much when Daphne comes running up to her and says 'look what Uncle George and Daddy taught me' then makes something explode."

"Yeah but she'll probably kill you fist, giving me time to run."

I heard Fred chuckle again, and then sigh. "I can't believe I got so lucky."

"Willow is a really great gal, mate. I really am happy for ya. And her attitude toward the baby has completely changed. I was kinda worried about that for awhile."

"So was I. I knew from day one that I wanted the baby and that I would love it no matter what. I just hoped she would come around, and she did." I felt incredibly bad, making Fred worry like that. I also felt bad that I said all those mean and awful things toward my baby. I love her so much now; I don't know why I didn't before.

"The important thing now is that she loves Daphne just as much as you."

"I think Daphne is going to be the most loved little girl in the world. Mum and Dad just think she's a doll. And how often do Weasley's have girls?"

"I think you're right about that. She is a cutie."

"Yes, you are." Fred's pitched changed to a higher one and I knew that he was talking to Daphne. I heard him give her a kiss then some cooing noises that had to be her.

"She is going to be such a Daddy's girl."

"And I can totally live with that." I laughed as I walked back into the room.

"That's fine if she's a Daddy's girl, but you better now shelter her from the world."

"I'm not going to shelter her. I'm just going to make sure boys never come near her, she's home by nine o'clock every night, and tell her that no one loves her more than her daddy," Fred said with a smile.

"No. No way," I said, shaking my head. "You are not going to do that to our daughter."

"Someone has to protect her from the evils out there," he said, holding her close. She just stared up at him.

"That's good that you want to do that, but she's going to need to experience the world on her own too."

"Nope. Not gonna happen," he said stubbornly. I had a feeling this was going to be a very long battle.

* * *

Tada! I hope you liked it! Remember to review because they make my day!

Also, for this chapter and the last one, I need to make another disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.


	17. Parts

And here is another update! It's wayyy longer than I had planned, but I don't think you'll mind. I would like to thank: Cherry Tree Blossoms, TheAnnoyingOne97, Gryffindor Girl 4 ever, YukiKyoMomiji for reviewing; TheAnnoyingOne97, Aereyia Hikari for adding me to their favorite authors list; YukiKyoMomiji, Aereyia Hikari for adding all three stories to their favorite story list; flowerspot, YukiKyoMomiji for adding this story to their story alert subscription. THANKS A BUNCH!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I own only Willow as well as a few other people, places, and things. But that is all.

* * *

Life with a new born was not easy at all. It involved a lot of sleepless nights. Fred was so sweet about it though. While he was on break, he would get up in the middle of the night with me. He didn't have to, of course since nine out of ten times Daphne was hungry and that's why she was crying. I told Fred to go back to sleep since I'm the one that has to feed her considering Fred doesn't have milk producing breasts. But he would stay up with me and keep me company. When Daphne would cry and wasn't hungry, Fred would calm her down and put her back to bed.

He would sit down on the bed and have her cradled against him, and then talk to her softly, sometimes hum. It was the cutest thing. Then when she was quiet and asleep again, he'd lay her back down and come snuggle with me in bed. He would also wake up early with her in the morning. I would get to sleep for an extra hour or two.

Of course that only lasted for a week. Then Fred had to go back to work, and I was the one who would always wake up throughout the night with her and get up early. Daphne and I would be up around six, six thirty. I would feed her then prepare breakfast for Fred, George and myself. They would wake up around seven. We would all have breakfast together, like a family, then they would go and get ready for work in the shop and I would take care of things around the flat and Daphne. It made me feel like a little house wife, not that I minded.

I know I was completely crazy, but I would do almost everything the muggle way. My grandma use to tell me "Doing things the muggle way take ten times longer and ten times more love but you get ten times the reward." Even though my grandma's a witch she would always do things the muggle way because both of her parents were muggles. When she lived in the magical world, she would still do things the muggle way and even now that's how she does things. Of course as she's gotten older, so she uses her magic more, but that's just because it's harder for her to move around.

Every night I was completely exhausted. Fred would usually put Daphne to bed so I could relax, which made me so happy. He's really being great dad and it just warms my heart.

My life had become so ritualistic, that I barely noticed that it was almost Christmas. I had done some shopping, but not a lot what with taking care of a baby, being on bed rest, and being scared to walk down Diagon Ally after last time. But I was real excited for Daphne's first Christmas, even though she's not going to remember it. I made sure I had presents for her.

I was completely shocked that morning when I awoke. Fred wasn't it bed and Daphne wasn't in her crib. I checked the time and saw that it was almost eleven! I jumped out of bed, threw my robe on, and dashed toward the kitchen. How the hell could I have slept so late!

In the kitchen I found George, casually sitting at the kitchen table, holding Daphne while reading the paper. "Happy Christmas," he said, looking up at me.

"Why did you guys let me sleep so late!" I demanded.

George glanced down at his newspaper. "Someone's not in the Christmas spirit."

"I am. Merry Christmas. It's almost eleven and I just woke up. This isn't natural."

"Fred thought it would be nice to let you sleep in today. He got up with Daphne, fed her-"

"Fed her?" George jerked his head to the counter behind him. There was an empty bottle and a can of formula sitting out. "We do have stuff to feed her with, ya know."

"I know, but breastfeeding is better for her," I said, but smiled. That was so nice of Fred to go and care for little Daphne and let me sleep.

"Anyway, he's in the shower now. He said that he was gonna wake you up when he was done, that's why I have the little peanut."

"Hi, sweetie," I said, walking over to George and Daphne. She was asleep, curled snuggly against her uncle. "Merry Christmas, baby." I leaned down and gave her a kiss on the forehead. She snuggled closer to George. "I'll take her from you," I said, holding out my arms.

"You got to hold her for nine months. It's my turn now. You go get dressed and whatever else you need to do. I'll look after her," he said with a smile. I smiled back and went to go get dressed.

As I was looking for something to wear, I heard the door open. "Oh, you're up." I looked behind me and saw Fred. He had just got out of the shower, his hair was still wet and he just had a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Thank you so much for letting me sleep in," I said walking over and hugging him. I didn't care if I got slightly damp.

"You wake up and take care of her every morning. I figured you deserved a break," he said, returning the embrace.

"You're so great, and I love you," I said looking up at him. He leaned down and gave me a kiss.

"I love you too." He let me go and went to close the door. I went back to picking out something to wear when he came up and grabbed me from behind.

"Fred!" I shrieked as he pulled me to the bed, climbing on top of me.

"Now it's time for part two of your Christmas surprise," he said, kissing my neck.

"Part two?"

"Part one was letting you sleep in. Part two is...well I think you can figure it out. And George has volunteered to watch Daphne for...awhile." He continued to kiss down my neck, bringing a moan to my lips. His hands went to my sides, and slipped under my shirt. During the process, his towel fell open.

"Fred, Fred, hang on a sec'," I said, pushing against his chest to make him look at me.

"Something wrong?"

"Um, yeah. You do know that you can't have sex for six weeks after a baby's born, right?"

"What?" he exclaimed, looking both confused and disappointed. I guess he didn't.

"Yeah, you can't have intercourse for six weeks."

"It's been close enough, hasn't it?" he asked despartely.

"Love, it hasn't even been three weeks," I laughed. He pouted.

"Can't we make an exception, just this once? Please? It's been so long and I miss seeing you squirm in pleasure." I laughed again, but I did feel slightly bad. He had planned this out perfectly and it has to be ruined. I'm not going to lie, I do miss shagging Fred too, and it has beee a long time. The conception of Daphne was the last time we did it. And it was painfully clear that Fred was ready for this.

I shook my head. "Sorry, love, but no can do." He continued to pout. "But perhaps I could do something to tie you over until the six weeks are up?"

"But you just said-"

"I said we couldn't have _intercourse_. But there are other means of satisfying you," I said with a sly smile.

"Oh? Please, do tell," he said with the same look. I flipped him over so I was on top.

"Well it starts with me being on top and in charge," I said leaning down to kiss him.

"Well I like it so far," he muttered against my lips. I smirked as I repeated his actions by kissing down his neck, making sure to leave a mark. "It's such a turn on when you take charge like this," he said, somehow managing to thread his fingers threw my matted bed head. I smirked and resumed kissing.

xoxo

"Does George know about the six week rule?" I asked, about twenty minutes later. Fred and I were lying in bed, his arms wrapped around me.

"I don't beileve so," he said.

"So how long do you think he'll sit there and watch Daphne before he grows impatient and comes to make sure we're ok?"

Fred chuckled. "I have no idea. Let's find out," he said and kissed my temple. "You know, I don't think I've told you this lately, but you're really a great mum." I smiled. "I was worried about how you'd be at first, but you fell into the roll perfectly."

"I'm really really sorry about that. I acted like a completely ass during my pregnancy, constantly dreading it instead of enjoying it. I'm really sorry." He kissed my temple again.

"Don't worry about it, love. You're a wonderful mother to Daphne and you're going to be an amazing wife too," he said with a smiled.

Turns out George was willing to wait almost two hours before coming to knock on the door. "Um guys, I don't mean to interrupt, but she's getting fussy and missing her mummy and daddy." I got up and opened to door, revealing Geroge standing there with a whimpering Daphne. "I've been trying to calm her down," he said, rocking her back and forth.

"Oh, come here, sweetie," I said, taking her from George. She was still whimpering but soon calmed down.

"Told ya she missed you," he said with a smile, the peaked in the room. "Did I interrupt anything?"

"Nope. Me and Willow were just seeing how long you would last by yourself with the baby," Fred, said sitting up.

"So you guys weren't...?"

"George, you can't have sex for six weeks after having a baby. Fred and I fooled around for about twenty minutes but that's about it. We've just been laying here, talking." Daphne was not completely calm and staring up at me. I leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"So you just left me to take care of Daphne all by my lonesome?" I nodded. "That doesn't surprise me. But right now, I'm going to go spend some time with Angelina before we have to go to the Burrow the dinner tonight." He left and that left Fred and I alone with Daphne.

"Here, love, give her to me, so you can shower and get ready. I'll even make you a nice breakfast, er, lunch rather."

"You sure?" He nodded and I gave him Daphne. "Mommy'll be right back," I said to her. She turned her attention from me to Fred then lifted her little hand, placing it on his face. I smiled warmly. "Someone loves their daddy."

"That's 'cause she's Daddy's Little Princess," Fred said and gave her a kiss on the forehead. He looked back up at me. "Go, get ready. We'll be here," he said and I gathered my things then went to take a shower.

Later in the evening, the four of us were to go over to the Burrow for Christmas dinner. Harry and Hermione were suppose to be there as well and Remus and Tonks were staying for dinner also. I made sure I had everything I would need for Daphne since this was the first time she's been out of the house...well flat.

"Love," Fred said, "you've gone over the list a hundred times. I'm sure you have everything. And if not, I'm sure mum'll help you." I had been fussing for about a half an hour, making sure I had everything.

"Yeah, Willow, we're going to be late and mum'll kill us if we're late," George added, also growing tired of my constant checking.

"Alright, alright, I'm done," I said, going over by them. With the baby, we were going to use floo powder, just to make sure she doesn't splinch. George went first, and then I stepped into the fire place, holding Daphne and her things tightly. I appeared at the Burrow a moment late.

"She's here!" I heard a shriek and then was bombarded by Ginny, Hermione, Tonks, Fleur, and Mrs. Weasley, all of them practically climbing over each other to get to me. Mrs. Weasley made it first and ripped Daphne from my grasp.

"She's so cute!"

"She's so tiny!"

"Oh look at her little red and green dress, adorable!" They all said at the same time, fussing over my daughter. Moments later, Fred appeared behind me.

"Looks like we're not wanted anymore," Fred said noticing that almost everyone's attention was on the baby.

"That's what happens when you have a child, dear," Mrs. Weasley said, holding Daphne. "People lose interest in you and just wanna see the baby." She passed Daphne over to Tonks as she went back to finishing up things for dinner.

"She's so adorable, Willow," Tonks said, cuddling Daphne. Daphne stared up at her. Tonks then began to morph her face into a duck, then a chicken, then a rabbit, and then a cat. Daphne continued to stare at her, placing a small hand on Tonk's face as it morphed. It startled her the first time; she pulled away as it changed into a rabbit, but then relaxed and kept it in place. As Tonks continued to morph her face from a cat to a dog to a house, Daphne's hand stayed in place and she began cooing.

"Oh Tonks, can I hold her!" begged Ginny. Tonks smiled and gave up little Daphne to Ginny.

I glanced over and Fred and George were busy picking on Ron about, who knows what. I heard a small cry, and turned my attention back to Ginny and Daphne. Ginny was rocking Daphne back and forth as Daphne continued to whimper and cry.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset her," Ginny said. She looked flustered as she tried to calm down my daughter.

"Oh it's not you Ginny. I'm sure she loves her Aunt Ginny. I think she's hungry and that's why she's crying." I walked over to them and gently picked Daphne up. "Is mommy's little angel hungry?" She continued to cry.

"Can I feed her?" Ginny asked. I smiled.

"I'm sorry Ginny, but I breastfeed her and you can't exactly do that." She looked slightly disappointed. "You can come with me though." She perked up.

Daphne continued to cry, getting louder and louder. It caught Fred's attention and he sent a worried look my way. I mouthed the word food, and he nodded before going back to his previous conversation with Bill, George, and his father. Ron and somehow managed to escape the torture and was off talking with Harry and Hermione. Tonks was talking to Remus and Fleur was pestering Mrs. Weasley.

"Ok. We can go up to my room," Ginny said with a smile. I nodded and we made our way upstairs to the younger girl's room.

"Thank you, Ginny," I said. I sat down on a bed and got myself and Daphne ready. Ginny sat across from me, watching as Daphne began to feed.

"It seems like it would hurt, breastfeeding," she commented.

"It hurt a little bit the first couple of days and you can get kinda sore, but it's nothing extreme. I see it as good bonding time, especially since I really didn't get to bond during my pregnancy."

"She's such a little cutie," Ginny said after a few moments of silence.

"She sure is," I said and smiled down at my tiny daughter. "Fred adores her."

"It's so weird, thinking of Fred as a dad. He seems too silly to be one, like he wouldn't take it seriously."

"Oh you'd be surprised how serious your brother can be when it comes to this little one. He's a really great dad, Ginny. I couldn't ask for anyone better." She smiled at me, then brought her eyes back to little Daphne. I looked closely at Ginny and it seemed like there was something eating at her. "You alright, Ginny? Anything you wanna talk about?"

"Yeah, kinda. There's this guy that I really really like-"

"Dean?" She shook her head.

"No, not Dean. We broke up. But there's this other guy and I'm pretty sure he likes me back, but, I don't know. Things would just be really complicated."

"Then its Harry," I said.

"How did you-?"

"Please Ginny, from stories Fred's told me and from how I've seen you act at school, you got it bad for him. And I agree, I think he's got it just as bad for you." She blushed slightly. "I say go for it. You never know what could come out of it. I remember when I wasn't sure if Fred liked me and look where we are now. We're engaged and have a beautiful child. Though I wouldn't recommend either of those things just yet. Take it slow. No need to rush."

She smiled. "Thanks Willow."

After feeding Daphne, Ginny and I went back downstairs where it was almost time for dinner. I took a seat between Fred and Tonks, holding Daphne. "Willow, dear, are you gonna be ok, eating?" Mrs. Weasley asked me.

"I'm good. I've eaten like this many times before," I said with a smile. Dinner began and we all filled our plates. Most of the dinner conversation revolved around the new addition to the family with some side action of what was going on at school and the war approaching. Talking about the war really scared me. I didn't want to think about what it would do to us, and I really didn't want Daphne growing up in the middle of on because who knows how long it would last.

After dinner we all gathered around and began exchanging gifts. As I predicted, Daphne got the most presents. No one could resist buying for a cute little baby. She got everything from toys, to clothes, to diapers, and everything in between. Mrs. Weasley even knitted her a little lilac colored sweat shirt with a blue 'D' in the center.

Once all the presents were open, everyone was relaxing. Just like when I first arrived, Daphne had been taken from me. This time it was Fleur who was holding her with Ginny and Hermione on either side, chatting about how adorable she is. I was watching from across the couch where Fred and George were in a heated game of Exploding Snap.

"Uh oh," I heard Fleur say and I tore my eyes away from the game. "I theenk she needs to be changed," said Fleur. I sighed and got up. This was the part that no one ever volunteered to do.

"Alright. I think I left her stuff in the kitchen. Just hang onto her for a second, I'll be right back," I said and got up. As I made my way to the kitchen, there was a knock on the door. "I got it!" I yelled. Grabbing my wand, I slowly opened the door and was very surprised by who was standing outside it.

"Minister," I said, releasing my grip on my wand. Behind the Minister was a red haired man. The same red hair as the Weasley's. I assumed it was Percy Weasley, the Weasley who left the family. Fred told me all about him and what he did to the family. I couldn't believe someone would do that. The Weasley's are the most caring family I've ever met.

"Is this the Weasley house hold?" he asked, looking around me to the inside.

"Uh, yes, yes it is. Please, come in," I said, stepping aside so both the Minister and Percy could enter. "Everyone's in there," I said and they proceeded the way I had indicated. I hurried to the kitchen to grab Daphne's bag. While I was picking it up, I could hear Mrs. Weasley's cry of joy. I rushed back to the room to discover that the Minister, as well as Harry, were gone. Mrs. Weasley was holding tightly onto Percy and Percy looked extremely annoyed.

The room was silent, except for Mrs. Weasley's broken sobs, so I tip toed inside. "I'll take her," I said quietly to Fleur and lifted Daphne from her lap. As I picked her up, I caught a whiff of something foul. Yep, she definitely needed to be changed. I walked over by Fred, who was currently glaring at Percy and began to set up to change Daphne. "Hold her for a second, love," I said to Fred, passing Daphne to him so I could lay down a blanket.

"Love?" Percy repeated, and then looked from Fred to me. "You two are together?"

"She's my fiancée," Fred said coolly. I kept my head down, focusing on setting out the blanket and getting a fresh diaper ready.

"Fiancée?" Percy asked, astonished.

"And this," I heard Fred said and peaked over and saw Fred holding Daphne so Percy could see her, "is our daughter, your niece, Daphne." I couldn't help but look at Percy's face. His jaw dropped in complete astonishment.

"You have a daughter?" he asked, after he regained his composure.

"Yep. She's seventeen days old," Fred said, planting a kiss on Daphne forehead.

"And it time for her to get changed," I said, taking her from Fred. I glanced over at Percy again and saw that he was staring at me and my daughter like we were two green goblins jumping rope.

"When did this happen?" Percy asked, still not able to wrap his mind around this.

"We met during fourth year. I was-"

"An exchange student," Percy finished for me. "I remember the Minister talking about Hogwarts getting an exchange student during the Triwizard Tournament."

"That was me," I said, continuing to change Daphne. She started squirming and crying. She does not like being changed.

"And you two...?"

"Started dating, fell in love, had a kid, and got engaged," I said, my eyes never leaving Daphne.

"I just can't believe that, you, Fred, are a father."

"Is it that shocking?" Fred asked, somewhat annoyed. I finished changing Daphne, but she was still fussing. I held her close and slowly rocked her back and forth.

"Yes, actually. You always acted so immature, going about and pranking everyone. I find it hard to believe that you can set aside your childish ways and actually take care of a baby," Percy said bluntly.

"I happen to be a great father when it comes to taking care of my daughter," Fred said, growing angry. I began to worry about how this was going to end, as I continued to rock Daphne. She still wasn't settling down. Fred looked over and gently took her from my arms. He cradled her gently and within second she was quiet. "And all of my pranks came in handy. George and I own our own joke shop that happens to be doing very well."

Percy watched Fred and Daphne carefully, almost like it was waiting for Fred to do something so Percy could criticize and correct him. "How long have you two been engaged?"

"Seventeen days," I said, watching Daphne's eyes slowly close. I knew she was tired; it is well past her bedtime. Since Fred's the one that usually puts her to bed, she calmed down faster in his arms.

"Wait, so that means..." he trailed off, not wanting to actually finish his thought, so I finished it for him.

"That Fred and I had unprotected sex which resulted in her? Yes."

"Fred not being responsible. That doesn't surprise me," he said rudely. I could feel Fred stiffen in anger and I placed my hand on his arm to calm him down.

"It wasn't just Fred that irresponsible, it was me too. I didn't both with contraceptives or asking if Fred was using any. And yes, Fred can act silly and childish, and," I glanced at him, thinking about how whiny he was this afternoon, "whiney at times but that's why I love him. I love his easy going personality, the way he makes me laugh and smile in even the most stressful situations. He's a really great guy and an amazing dad."

Percy opened his mouth to say something, but just then the Minister and Harry walked back in. "Well this was a lovely visit, but we have to be going. Come along, Percy." Percy jumped up and ran over to the Minister, desperate to get out.

"Percy do you have to leave?" Mrs. Weasley said, jumping up too and walking the two men to the door. "It's been so long, why don't you stay a little while longer? You too, Minister."

"Thank you very much for the offer, Molly, but we really must be going," said the Minister. He and Percy left the house and a few moments later, the crack from their Apparation was heard. I sigh and felt Fred relax slightly.

"Can't believe he had the nerve to say that," Fred said, still holding Daphne close.

"Babe, you ok?" I asked, looking up at him.

"I'm going to go lay her down," he said. He got up and disappeared up the stairs.

"Well that was Percy. Our git of a brother," George muttered, also upset about what happened. I didn't respond.

A think silence fell over the room. It was like people wanted to talk about what happened, but on the other hand, no one did. Mrs. Weasley came back in, her eyes red and puffy again. "How about some cake?" she asked, breaking the deafening silence. Murmurs of yeses were heard and Mrs. Weasley headed into the kitchen. I got up and followed her.

"I'll help you," I said, going over and pulling some plates out of the cabinet.

"You really don't have to, Willow," she said. I could tell that she was holding back more tears. That's probably why she escaped to the kitchen, so she could be alone and compose herself.

"It's ok, Mrs. Weasley, I don't mind," I said and continued to get plates out. Mrs. Weasley began placing pieces of cake on the plates.

"I'm really sorry about what he said, Willow. He's really not like that. He's a good boy."

"I know, Mrs. Weasley. I believe you. I think Fred was more upset about it than me." She gave me a small smile. I returned it and we gathered the plates filled with cake and brought them out.

About an hour later, Tonks and Remus left. Mrs. Weasley told them they could stay the night if they wanted, but they declined. Not too long after that, Fred, George, Daphne, and I left. Daphne was sound asleep when we left and not even the roar of the fire woke her.

Back in the flat, I gently laid her down in her crib and began to get ready for bed myself. "Well this has been an interesting Christmas," I said, slipping into my pajama shirt.

"Tell me about it," Fred muttered, taking his shirt off.

"You're a great father, Fred. Forget about what Percy said." He muttered a 'whatever' under his breath and slipped his pajama pants on. "Hey," I said, walking over to him and wrapping my arms around his waist. "You are. You're the best father ever and I love you like no other. Don't let his judgementleness eat away at you."

"I guess you're right," he said and returned my embrace. He let go of me and was about to climb into bed. "Oh! I almost forgot. Part three of you Christmas present."

"Fred, it's after midnight. Christmas is over," I said with a smile.

"Would you rather wait till next Christmas?" he teased before reaching behind Daphne's crib and pulling out a bag. He handed it to me and I gently took it from him. Inside the bag was a box and inside the box was a beautiful sliver necklace with a diamond studded heart pendant.

"Oh, Fred. It's beautiful."

"Not nearly as beautiful as you," he said with a smile.

"You pick out the best jewelry," I said with a huge smile on my face. "Thank you so much," I said and reached up to give him a kiss.

"You're welcome," he said and kissed me again. I set the necklace down on my night stand so I would remember to put it on in the morning. Fred and I both climbed into bed. He pulled me to him and I laid my head on his chest. The room was silent save for the gently breathing coming from Daphne's crib. I closed my eyes and let the gentle thumping of Fred's heard lull me to sleep.

* * *

Like I said, it's longer than I had planned. I just kept writing and writing but I don't think you guys mind. At least I hope not. Anyway, R&R!


	18. Muggle Way

Sorry it's taken me so long! This past week was the last week of the grading period and all the teachers thought it would be fun to make sure I have at least one test every day. But now it's Spring Break! YAY! **_OH! and let's not forget that the there's an error with uploading chapters, which prolonged the update. That one was not my fault. But I figured out how to bypass it thanks to reading peoples A/N's. If you need help, just let me know!_**

Anyway, I would like to thank: Cherry Tree Blossons, alb33, YukiKyoMomiji, ctlyn21, Gryffindor Girl 4 ever, for reviewing; Child of the Night Wolves13 for adding all three stories to their favorite story list; Tinker2207, ctlyn21, ImperialRuby for adding this story to their story alert subscription; night-star-93 for adding me to their story alert subscription; alb33, illowKP, Sammy-O Luvs The Ice, ctlyn21 for adding this story to their favorite story list. THANKS A BUNCH!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I own only Willow as well as a few other people, places, and things. But that is all.

* * *

Mrs. Weasley was right when she said that now everyone wants to see the baby. We got more visitors in one month than we had since we first moved in. Everyone wanted to see little Daphne, and hold her, and play with her. That was fine by me. It could get pretty lonely being stuck in the flat all day. Tiff and Angelina were the most frequent visitors, not very surprising.

"So how was your and Fred's anniversary?" Tiff asked during one of her visits.

"We didn't really celebrate it," I said, rocking Daphne back and forth. I was trying to get her to fall asleep, but she wanted to stay up. "George watched her while we ate dinner, but that was about it. We decided to put the full celebration on hold until the six weeks are up."

"Oh yeah, haha, you guys can't have sex for six weeks! HA!" Tiff laughed.

"I haven't had that much trouble with it. Fred on the other hand was the one begging for it on Christmas. It was kinda funny."

"And I take it he didn't get any?"

"Well he didn't get exactly what he wanted, but he did get a little somethin'."

"Aw, you're so nice," she said, than began looking around the room. "Think you got enough diapers?" She asked, pointing to the mountain of diapers in the corner. I sighed.

"We can't use those diapers, they'll fall apart and leak. _Someone,_ and by someone I mean Fred, decided that to save money we should just magically multiply the diapers we have. He didn't even bother to look at the packaging where in big, bold, letters it said 'DO NOT MULTIPLY'. Multiplying makes the diapers lose their thickness and causes them to fall apart easily. He found that out the hard way." Tiff busted out laughing.

"What an idiot!"

"I know right?" I smiled down at Daphne who was still refusing to take a nap. I decided that she wasn't fussing so it was ok if she stayed up a little longer. Maybe she'll sleep longer tonight then.

"I wanna hold her," Tiff said, yanking my daughter from my arms. I didn't mind that much. I flopped down on the bed, exhausted. Then again, when am I not?

"So who all has been here to see her?" Tiff asked.

"You, obviously, James, Erika, Mrs. and Mr. Weasley, Gram and Gramps, Bill, Fleur, Angelina, Tonks, even Lee and Alicia stopped by."

"Oh, how did the go?"

"Well Lee, Fred, and George, have been best friends since, forever, so it was only a matter of time before he came to see Daphne. I have no problem with Lee coming to see her, but I never thought that he would bring Alicia."

"Yeah, that's kinda dumb."

"I was nice to her, even though I should have punched her in the face. She was...well behaved which I so didn't expect. But she had this kinda I-still-think-Fred-should-have-been-with-me look. And I started thinking, you're with Lee and you've been with him for awhile. Fred's mine. Duh."

"'Course you and Fred are together and you guys are so freakin' cute! And so is your little baby!" She kissed Daphne's cheek as she spoke. Daphne squirmed.

"She really should be sleeping right now, but since she's up," I reached over and grabbed the blanket Charlie gave us (dragon printed of course) and placed it on the bed, "let's show Auntie Tiffie how strong you are!" I said and took Daphne from Tiff's arms. I laid her on the blanket, stomach down.

"What are you doing?" Tiff asked.

"Tummy time!" I said excitedly. "You lay her on her tummy and she learns how to hold her head up. Like that!" I said as Daphne lifted her head to look around. She still wasn't very strong in that department, but she was learning. She would look around, the lay her head back down on the soft blanket.

"Aw! And she's lifting her little legs up! That is so cute!" Tiff said, watching as Daphne lifted then put down her legs. I smiled.

"Tummy time?" I looked up and saw Fred walking toward us. When he reached the bed, he gave me a swift kiss.

"Don't you work?" Tiff asked.

"Yeah but things are kinda slow right now so I decided to stop by and see my two favorite girls," Fred said, giving me another kiss.

"How sweet. I think I have a cavity now," Tiff said. I rolled my eyes.

"Hi pumpkin!" Fred said, stroking Daphne's soft hair. "Daddy missed you." He crouched down at the edge of the bed, right in front of her. She lifted her head and looked at him. "Yes, he did. And he loves you," Fred said, smiling at her. She lifted her little arm to try and reach for him, but when she did that, she fell. She's not quite that strong. Then she did the same thing with the other arm, but fell over again. I was trying to suppress a smile. "C'mon, come to Daddy, sweetheart," Fred said, holding his hands open for her to crawl to him.

"Fred, stop teasing her," I said, watching Daphne desperately try to reach Fred. After several more failed attempts she got frustrated and started to cry. "See what you did?"

"Oh, Daddy's sorry, sweetie." He picked her up and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Daddy didn't mean to make you cry." As she was cradled gently in his arms, she quieted down. Fred came and sat down next to me on the bed, wrapping his free arm around me.

"You three are the cutest family I have ever seen," Tiff commented. I blushed slightly.

"Thanks," I said, watching Daphne look around, snuggled safely in her father's arm.

"Well I have a class in like twenty minutes, so I should probably go." Tiff got up from the bed and grabbed her coat.

"You probably should have left like ten minutes ago. You know it takes a half hour to floo, you'll be late."

"Meh, what do I care," she said before stepping into the fireplace and disappearing. I smiled and hopped off of the bed.

"I actually have to be going too," I said, packing Daphne's diaper bag.

"Where are you going?" Fred asked.

"Gram made me a doctor's appointment."

"Are you feeling ok?" He sounded concerned. I smiled again.

"I feel fine. I'm just going to get some muggle contraceptive so we don't have to worry about any more babies any time soon," I said. I finished packing the bag and went over to Fred and Daphne. I kissed her forehead. "C'mon, baby. You're going with Mommy and Granny." She fussed a little, being taken away from her comfortable position in Fred's embrace.

"I can watch her," Fred said, pouting.

"You have to work. Besides, Grandma is very excited to see her," I put a warm coat on her and walked toward the fireplace. "Although I should let you watch her since I know she'll become fussy soon. She hasn't napped yet."

"Yeah, then you should probably take her," Fred said with a smile.

"Oh shush. We'll be back in like an hour or so."

"Alright. I'll be here when you get back," Fred said walking toward me and kissing me again. "Love you both."

"And we love you," I said with a smiled before flooing over to Grandmas.

"Hello darlings," Grandma said when Daphne and I entered the house. Grandma was sitting on the couch, all ready to go.

"Sorry I'm late, Gram. Tiff was over and she stayed long then I expected." She smiled and got off the couch.

"Don't worry about it. We still have enough time. Shall we go?" She walked to the door and held it open for Daphne and myself. The doctor's office was only about a block away, so we decided that it would be fine if we walked. When we got there, not many people were in the waiting room. I was hoping that meant the wait wouldn't be too long. I was wrong. We ended up having to wait an hour and a half. Daphne didn't like that very much. Towards the end of the wait I knew she was getting hungry and very tired. Finally it was our turn.

We didn't have to wait long once we were in the actual room. It was only a couple minutes before the doctor came in. "Hello," he said cheerfully, "I'm the Doctor."

"Doctor who?" I asked, confused because he didn't include his name.

"Just the Doctor. Anyway, you must be Willow," he said, looking through some papers. "And you want some birth control?"

I nodded. "Yes, that would be lovely," I said. Daphne began to squirm in my arms, whimpering the whole time.

"Isn't she a cutie. Hello there," he said, smiling at my daughter.

"Thanks. I love her to death, but I really don't need another one right now." I moved her from my left arm to my right, but she kept fussing. "She's hungry and tired."

"Well then I won't keep you any longer," he said and began scribbling notes on a piece of paper. "He's your prescription for the birth control pill." My grandma took the paper. "It was nice meeting you and good luck with your little one," he said with a smile and left the room.

"I'll go fill the prescription for you. Why don't you take Daphne home and put her down for a nap," Grandma said. I nodded.

"Thanks Gram," I said, trying to hold a squirming Daphne. I went back to my grandparent's while Grandma stopped at the drug store. While I waited for her to return I fed Daphne and put her down for a nap. Then I relaxed on the couch and dozed off.

When I woke up, Grandma and Grandpa were home. Grandpa was holding Daphne as she looked around the room, taking everything in. "What time is it?" I asked, sitting up.

"It's about five," Grandma said. "You fell asleep and I didn't have the heart to wake you up."

"Five?" I jumped off the couch. "I need to get back to the flat! Fred's probably worried sick and they're gonna be hungry 'cause Merlin forbid they make their own food for once, they've gotten so use to having me cook." Grandma ad Grandpa chuckled.

"Don't worry about it, darling. We let them know that you were over here and that you and the baby were safe. I told them not to expect you home until this evening. You wanted to spend some time with your grandparents," Grandma said.

I smiled. "Thanks."

"It's no trouble, Willow Tree. Now that you're awake, why don't I start making dinner?" She got up and went to the kitchen. I glanced over at Grandpa and Daphne.

"I'll take her if you want," I said. He shook his head.

"She's fine. And how often do I get to hold my first great-granddaughter?"

About a half hour later, Grandma came out and said that dinner was ready. She made a nice pot roast. Delicious as usual. We stayed for another hour or so, before getting ready to go home. "Thanks again for everything. And thank you Grandma for taking me to the doctor," I said, putting my birth control pills in my pocket. Daphne was already bundled up and waving her arms excitedly.

"Anytime, darling. You two stop by whenever you want!" I gave Grandma and Grandpa a hug and a kiss before going back to the flat. Fred was waiting for me in our room.

"You've returned!" he said, rushing over and kissing me passionately. "Ready to try out that muggle contraception of yours?" I laughed.

"Love, you still have to wait a week and a half."

"Damnit!"

* * *

Next chapter will be out sooner than this one, I promise! Anyone else watching the Harry Potter weekend and seen that preview/behind the scenes clip for Deathly Hallows part 2? I DID!

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who.

R&R!


	19. Nine Weeks

I know, I know. I promised this chapter would be up soon, but it wasn't. My charger broke and then this chapter just wouldn't do anything I wanted it to do. And I know its shorten than normal and not very good, but it does set the stage for a good chapter to come...hopefully.

ANYWAY! I would like to thank: TheAnnoyingOne97, Yume-in-the-sky-with-diamonds, Blitz-gurl-42, Cherry Tree Blossoms, YukiKyoMomiji, Takara Matsudaira for reviewing; Blitz-gurl-42,  
xoxosmileyfacexoxo, DesireOFfantasy, Jasper's gal 33, for adding this story to thier story alret subscription; Jasper's gal 33, DesireOFfantasy, Lil Miss Sunshine14, La Push Wolf Girl for adding one or more of my stories to their favorite story list. THANKS A BUNCH!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I own only Willow as well as a few other people, places, and things. But that is all.

* * *

The six week mark had come bad past and Fred didn't make a move. I was really shocked by this. I knew exactly when six weeks were over and I thought that he did too, but when he didn't try anything, I got real confused.

Turns out, Fred was waiting for just the right moment for us to get it on.

On Valentine's Day, Fred had it all planned out. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley said that they would watch Daphne while we went out. I was thinking that we were just going out just for dinner, but he booked us a room at a really nice hotel in Leeds. I was so not prepared for that. I was slightly upset too. When I left Daphne with her grandparents, I told her that mommy and daddy would be back later that night. Now we're not coming back till morning.

I know she's too young to really know, but if just feels like I lied to her. And not to mention that this was the first time I left her for the night. I missed her.

"Daphne's fine, love. Mum and Dad will take good care of her for tonight," Fred said, trying to get me to relax.

"But I miss her! I've never been away from her for this long. What if she cries?"

"Mum and Dad can handle it. They did raise seven kids."

I sighed. "I suppose..."

He chuckled. "You're going to be a wreck when she goes to school."

I nodded. "I know."

"We could always keep her home with us. That way she'll be close to us and away from boys."

"Oh no. She is going to school and she is gonna meet some nice boy, just like her mommy." Fred grumbled and I laughed.

That night had been amazing. It was a combination of Charismas and our anniversary and Valentine's Day. I was a little apprehensive at first. After all we haven't had full on sex for almost a year and I've definitely gain some weight since then. My stomach, which was once flat and toned, now bore stretch marks and flabby skin. My boobs are also larger, but I'm pretty sure Fred likes that. My arms, legs, and butt are squishy and jiggle.

I felt incredibly self conscious as I lay completely naked underneath Fred. It was the first time in awhile that he's seen me completely naked. I always tried to avoid it.

"Is something wrong, love?" he asked as he kissed down my jaw. "You usually don't squirm this much so early on."

"It's nothing," I whispered. He pulled away and looked down at me.

"It's something. I know it is."

"It's just...I don't feel pretty. I know I'm not pretty anymore. I'm fat and ugly," I said, avoiding his eyes.

"Why ever not?"

"Look at me! I'm huge! I've gained so much weight from being pregnant. It's disgusting. It surprises me that you haven't left me yet."

He shook his head. "Love, that's crazy. I would never leave you. Ever. You're the mother of my child and I love you more than anything. You prefect and beautiful in my eyes." He leaned down and kissed me gently on the lips. "Now let me prove to you that you're just as beautiful and prefect and sexy as before."

And that's what he did. He kisses me the same, touched me the same, and made me feel special and beautiful. I loved it.

The next morning, Fred served me breakfast in bed. After breakfast we enjoyed a reenactment of last night. But several hours later we had to leave and go back to the real world. We stopped by the Burrow and picked up Daphne.

"My baby!" I cried as we entered the Burrow. Daphne and Mrs. Weasley were in the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley was feeding her. "How's mommy's precious angel!"

"Oh she's fine, Willow. She's been very good. She's eaten all her food and slept through the night. She's an absolute delight." Daphne had finished the bottle and Mrs. Weasley was now burping her.

"Thanks for keeping her, Mum. We really needed a night to ourselves."

"Oh it's no problem, Fred, dear. Any time the two of you need some alone time, you just drop her off here. Your father and I are happy to watch her." Mrs. Weasley smiled and Daphne gave a small burp. Fred went over and picked her up.

"Daddy's here, sweetie!" He lifted her above his and head and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She smiled and waved her arms. He brought her back close to him and held her tightly. I smiled. Even after nine weeks, it still brings a smiled to my face to see him hold and love her.

xoxo

Everything was going well for several weeks. After our romantic night out, Fred and I have become far more active than we were before. It was great. The only problem was, I had to remember to take my pill every day. That was a lot easier said than done.

Three weeks after Valentine's Day, Fred, George, Angelina, and I were all hanging out in the flat after the shop had closed for the night. Ange came by almost every day and when she wasn't here, George was over there. The four of us always had a blast hanging out together and she loved seeing little Daphne.

"Hey Ange, mind coming with me to change Daphne right quick?"

"Um sure, Willow," she said, a little confused. The two of us excused ourselves to me and Fred's bedroom.

"Ange," I said once we were safely inside, "I think we had another accident." She looked at me very confused at first before it all sank in.

"I thought you were taking some muggle pill for that."

"I am, but I'm horrible at remembering it." I began pacing. "Oh Ange, I'm not ready for another baby!"

"Calm down. Breathe. Are you sure you're pregnant?"

"No. But I'm a few days late and I know once you have a baby you have a higher chance of having another one and I'm just really scared!"

"Easy, easy. Why don't you take a test and see if it's positive. Then we'll go for there." I nodded and handed her Daphne. She squirmed around in Ange's arms, wanting me to hold her instead. I grabbed my wand and preformed the spell Hermione did and walked into the bathroom.

I could hear my heart pounding in my ears, I was so nervous. I love Daphne more than anything, but having another baby now? I don't think I could handle that. Taking care of Daphne is a full time job that leaves me completely exhausted.

I screamed when I saw the results. "Is everything ok?" Ange asked.

"IT'S NEGATIVE!" I yelled as I exited the bathroom. I began jumping up and down the room.

"What's going on? We heard a scream?" Fred and George burst through into the room. I threw myself into Fred's arms.

"I thought I was pregnant, but I'm not!" I said happily.

"You know, love, it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world if you were pregnant." I pulled away.

"I know, but we already have one baby. I don't think I could handle another one so soon."

"Of course we could. We do a good job with Daphne. I don't think it would be too hard."

"Seriously?" I asked, laughing in disbelief. "It's already super hard to take care of one baby; it would be super super hard to take care of two."

"It's not that hard to take care of Daphne."

"Yeah when you only have to take care of her from after dinner till the end of the day."

"Well it has to be easier than running the shop all day."

Once again, I laughed. "Running the shop would be a piece of cake compared to taking care of a baby twenty-four seven."

He rolled his eyes. "I highly doubt that."

"Wanna bet?"

* * *

Well there you go. It's short and not that good but its a chapter and they will hopefully be getting better. R&R!


	20. Bet

I am SO SORRY! I never meant to take this long. I was going to start on this chapter two weeks ago but then my computer deicided to break and I just got it back Friday. It seems that whenever I wanna update, something goes wrong and I can't.

ANYWAYS! I would like to thank: Cherry Tree Blossoms, YukiKyoMomiji, PolythenePam1, Blitz-gurl-42, DeadGirl'sDance, harrypotteraddict101 for reviewing; harrypotteraddict101, gOthiCkUrOcHo69, DeadGirl'sDance, imAddicted.2myipod. for adding my stories to their favorite story list; harrypotteraddict101, DeadGirl'sDance, for adding my storie to their story alert subscription; A. Raemona Black, DeadGirl'sDance, harrypotteraddict101 for adding me to their favorite authors list; DeadGirl'sDance, harrypotteraddict101 for adding me to their author alert subscription. And a special thanks to Cherry Tree Blossoms who mentioned Willow in her story so I returned the favor. THANKS A BUNCH!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I own only Willow as well as a few other people, places, and things. But that is all.

* * *

A month, and lots of arguing later, it was decided that Fred and I would switch places for a week. He was convinced that taking care of the flat and a baby would be a piece of cake. Oh, how I was going to brag once this was over.

Monday morning, around six, I heard Daphne start to wake up. She was whimpering softly, a noise that my ears had been trained to respond to, even if I was dead asleep. Soon she would be crying for attention and food.

Sure enough, about ten minutes later, she was crying. I heard Fred groan. "She wants to be fed. You should probably do something about that," I said to Fred with a smirk, knowing he didn't want to wake up.

"But it's six in the morning!"

"So? I have to get up with her around this time everyday while you sleep. Now you have to do it." I rolled over and closed my eyes. I heard Fred sigh, but get up.

"Sh, Princess. Don't cry. Daddy'll feed you," Fred said. I heard him lift Daphne from her crib. I heard Fred's footsteps and soft voice leave the room. I smiled and closed my eyes and went back to sleep.

An hour later I get a rude awakening. My face was being pelted by Beaters. I groaned and realized that it was the alarm clock Fred just had to get. Perhaps he doesn't mind being waken up like this, but I do. I was definitely going to have to do something about it.

I pulled my robe around me and walked into the kitchen. George was already awake, and obviously Fred was as well. George was sitting at the kitchen table with an empty plate in front of him, sipping what appeared to be a cup of coffee. Fred was pacing the kitchen, talking softly to Daphne. She was squirming in his arms and crying.

"Morning!" I said as cheerfully as possible.

"Morning," George said. Fred waved and continued trying to calm Daphne.

"What's for breakfast?" I asked, taking in the scent of coffee but no actual food.

"Fred's not as good at multitasking as you and didn't prepare anything. I had to make myself some toast," George said, glancing over at Fred. Fred paid no mind to him. He was still trying to sooth Daphne.

"I got it," I said, walking over and taking Daphne from him. I rocked her a few times and she instantly went quiet.

"How did you do that?" he asked, amazed.

"The same way you have a easier time putting her to bed. Now, make me breakfast."

After Fred attempted to make me something edible without burning down the flat, I put my clothes on and headed down to the shop. Fred was left alone to take care of Daphne and the flat until we closed the shop. Hopefully the flat will still be there.

"Hello, Miss Lamel! It's so nice to see you working down here again!" Verity said when I came down. Fred and George had informed her of the bet. "I hope you win!" Fred and I had established that if I win that Fred has to clean the whole building without magic, and if he wins I have to spend a day out with Fleur. It's not that I don't like her, it's just I don't really like her and we have nothing in common.

"I hope I win too," I said and looked around the shop.

A couple minutes later, George opened to doors and several people came in. I knew better than to judge the rest of the day by how many people came in early. By midday, the shop was packed which didn't surprise me at all. I recognized several people from when I would work while pregnant. Most of them were older couples who would always come in and buy things for their grandchildren. They asked how I was and how the baby was. This time when I replied, I didn't have to pretend to be happy. I actually was.

By the time the shop closed, I was hungry and my feet were sore, but I felt fine. Upstairs in the flat, Fred was laying on the floor with Daphne perched on his chest, smiling.

"How was your first day?" I asked Fred. I laid on the ground next to Fred and stroked Daphne's ginger hair.

"Great! Daphne and I had a blast! Right, Princess?" He leaned forward and kissed her cheek. She giggled.

"Good." I looked around the flat. "Fred, did you clean at all?"

"I didn't have time to."

"What about when she took her nap?"

"Well I took a nap with her. I was up at six, you know."

"I know, but I wake up at that time everyday and I still manage to get stuff done. Her nap time is perfect for that." Fred grumbled and Daphne waved her arms happily.

"Oh, you got some letters. They're on the kitchen table," Fred said, lifting Daphne into the air. She giggled happily. I smiled at the pair before going into the kitchen to read my letters. One was from James, and the other was from my friend Courtney's fiancé.

James wrote telling me that he got himself a nice boyfriend named Rodney and that he wanted to stop by to introduce us. I smiled while reading that letter. Maybe now he'll stop trying to get with my man.

The second letter was nowhere near as happy as first. Apparently Courtney's falling into depression and needs a huge wake up call. I wrote back instantly saying that I would be happy to help in anyway I could.

After instructing Fred that if he wanted to win he had to do everything that I did which included cleaning, he grew more tired. After a day I could tell that he was ready to quit, while I was still going strong. I missed spending the days with my baby girl, but if it meant rubbing it in Fred's face, it was worth it.

I had switched out Fred's alarm clock for one that woke me up with a gentle breeze and which always added to my pleasant mood. Due to lack of sleep, Fred was growing more grumpy, but always put on a smile for Daphne.

Wednesday I was working in the shop, as I had been doing every day that week. Nothing really unusual had happened, which I was very happy about. With things pretty bad out in the real world, I was kind of worried it might affect the shop. But that didn't happen.

As I was walking around the shop, I spotted a woman looking around. I figured that she was looking for something to get her brother or boyfriend or whatever so I went over to her. "Hi, can I help you?"

"Um, yes. I was looking for Fred. Do you know where he is?"

"He's not working today, or the rest of the week. Could I help you with something, though?"

The woman shook her head. "No, no, it's ok. Will you just tell him that Anastasia stopped by." With that, she left. I was confused, but just brushed it off.

That night, while Fred and I were laying in bed, I asked him about it. "Love, who's Anastasia?"

Fred, who was trying to sleep, groaned his response, "I have no idea."

"Well she apparently knows you. She said to tell you that she stopped by."

"What she look like?"

"Tall, blonde, brown eyes, thin, really big nose."

He sat up. "She could possibly be one of the many women who come to the shop, thinking they have a chance to get with me."

"What do you mean?"

"Women always come in, looking for something for, usually a younger brother, and I help them out. They usually tell me their name and act all flirty. I use to tell them right away that I had a girlfriend, now fiancée, and a child but that just made things awkward and they would usually leave without buying anything. So after awhile I just stopped telling them and went along with it. They would buy whatever it was they wanted, then leave. She's probably one of those. Being as devilishly good looking as me, you get a lot of women like that."

"I know what you mean. That's happen to me a couple times. With guys though, obviously."

"Next time, you let me know and I'll hex their balls off, 'k?" Fred said, laying back down.

"Sure, Fred, sure," I laughed and closed my eyes.

As I predicted, I won the bet. Fred admitted that taking care of a baby and a flat was way harder than working in the shop. Although he said it was harder, he did enjoy all the time he got to spend with Daphne. It seemed like that had a stronger bond than before, so we agreed that we that every now and then I would work and he would stay in the flat with our daughter.

A few days later, when the shop was closed, Fred got busy cleaning. I was upstairs putting Daphne down for a nap. Once she was asleep, I decided to go down to the shop and bother Fred. I bounced down the stairs to the shop where Fred was currently cleaning when I heard voices. I hung back and listened in.

"You told me you worked here and to come and stop by whenever, remember?" That was Anastasia, the girl that came in before.

"No, I really don't remember." That was Fred.

"Well you did. So I came. I wanted to see you again, Fred. Last time was so amazing, I thought, maybe, we could do it again?" What the hell is with chick talking about!

"No, Anna. Absolutely not."

"Why not? So you can be with what's-her-face? You told me that she was a bitch." He better not have said that about me!

"I was drunk. I don't know what I said, and she's not a bitch. I regret ever saying that and I regret ever sleeping with you." It clicked. This, Anastasia chick, is who Fred slept with while we were...not together.

I came all the way down the stairs, revealing myself. "Willow!" Fred exclaimed, rushing to my side and kissing me forcefully. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back.

"If you ever want a fun time, you know where to find me," I head Anastasia say in a disgusted voice. There was a popping sound and she was gone.

"Willow, I-" Fred pulled away and started to say. I silenced him by pressing my lips to his.

"No worries," I said quickly then kissed him again. He lifted me up and placed my on the counter, our lips never leaving each other. Needless to say, he never finished cleaning.

* * *

Another chapter done! Just to let you know, this week is hell week for my school's play which means I will have zeor time to write. Hopefully I'll get something done on the weekend but no promises since that's the actual show. Also, I finally average four review per chapter, so I refuse to update until I get at least four review.

And did anyone watch the new season of Doctor Who? What is with that little girl being a Time Lord? I think those aliens made the Doctor and Amy do it and they just don't remember. That's just what I think, though. Guess we'll have to wait and see.

R&R!


	21. Break In

Hell week and my AP test are over! Woo! Update time!

Also, I'm not really sure when the Death Eaters broke into Hogwarts, so I'm sorry if I got it wrong. Just pretent its right :)

I would like to thank: Cherry Tree Blossoms, alb33, Takara Matsudaira, riddle-tom12, DeadGirl'sDance, YukiKyoMomiji, i love FRED SIRIUS JPLE for reviewing. THANKS A BUNCH!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I own only Willow as well as a few other people, places, and things. But that is all.

* * *

Switching between working and watching Daphne turned out to be a great idea. It helped even out the work load so it wasn't just me and it wasn't just Fred doing all the work. Plus Daphne got to spend equal amount of time with both of us which worked out perfectly since she was growing so fast. She started teething and was learning how to roll over.

I was happy she was progressing, but the teething was really hurting her. She was always chewing on something and always whimpering. I could tell it was killing Fred to see Daphne in pain. He did what he could to make the hurting stop, but there's really only so much that can be done for that.

We also started to have weekly dinners with Angelina. Things between her and George we very serious and would bet my left hand that they would end up getting married.

"I'm hungry!" Fred complained one day while Ange was visiting. Her and I were busy making dinner in the kitchen, while Fred moped around complaining. George was actually being helpful and playing with Daphne. Like Fred, he adored her.

"You'll get food when it's ready, for now SH!" Angelina said, annoyed with Fred's constant complaining. "I swear, you're worse than a child!"

"It's true. We have one of those so I know," I said, grinning. Fred pouted as Angelina and I laughed.

"I just want some food," he grumbled before marching out of the kitchen.

"I don't need another baby when I still have to take care of him," I said once I was sure he was gone.

"Does he want another child?" Angelina asked.

"He's mentioned it a few times, yeah. But I'm just not ready yet. I mean, I love Daphne more than anything, but it would have been nice to have been prepared and ready for her."

"No, I get what you mean. And having a kid now, in the middle of all this? Not the best idea in the world."

After twenty minutes and many more complaints from Fred, the food was ready. We prepared some fried rice and steamed vegetables. The four of us were seated at the table, with Daphne on my lap. I could easily lay her down in her crib while we eat, but I like having her on my lap. It makes us seem more like a family. "Soon, you'll be able to eat this food, sweetie," I said to her. She shoved her fist in her mouth and started chewing on it. She's been doing that a lot since she started teething.

Fred went to town, eating the rice. "This is so good," he said after several mouthfuls. Just then, Daphne started to whimper again, signaling that her gums were bothering her.

"Aw, I'm sorry, baby. The pain will go away soon," I said, kissing the top of her head. Fred's attention snapped to her and his eyes soften.

"I'll take her," he said, getting up and taking her from me.

"Weren't you the one who was complaining how hungry he was?" commented Angelina.

"I'll eat later," he said, kissing Daphne's forehead. With the hand that wasn't currently in her mouth, she grabbed onto Fred's shirt and buried her face in his neck. He rubbed her back soothingly as he left the kitchen.

"Where's he gone?" asked Ange.

"He's gone to help ease her sore gums." I took a bite of my food.

"He's giving up eating to help her? What a devoted father."

I smiled. "He is. Did you see how hurt he looked when she started to cry? It tears him apart knowing that she's in pain and he can't stop it."

"It's hard to imagine that he's the same Fred who would run around the school, pulling pranks on everyone."

I nodded. It's almost like Fred has two different personalities. There's prankster Fred and father Fred, two halves of the same whole, and I love both parts.

I finished eating and figured I'd relieve Fred of his duties. Upon entering the living room, I heard what sounded like humming. There sat Fred, holding Daphne close, and humming to her. His finger was in her mouth, and she was chewing on it while her eyes tried to stay open. "I'll take her now. I'm done eating."

He looked up at me. "Are you sure?" I nodded. "Alright," he said, pulling his finger from her mouth. He had a rubbery blue cover on his finger that Mrs. Weasley had gotten us. You slip it on and baby can chew on it. It's chilled to ease the pain in their gums.

"C'mere, sweetie," I said in a baby voice and took her from his arms. She started fussing again, so I slipped the finger cover on and let her chew on it. It felt weird, like I was being gummed to death, well my finger anyway.

Fred kissed Daphne on top of the head then walked into the kitchen. "Oi! That's mine!" I heard him tell. I assumed he was yelling at George for eating his rice.

"Your father," I laughed, and kissed Daphne's forehead. I walked into the kitchen and saw Fred chasing George around and Angelina laughing.

In the next few days, James came over with Rodney. He was tall, thin, dark skinned, and very very gay. James is noticeably gay, but Rodney is off the charts. He's a real nice guy so I totally approve, he's just very gay.

And, shockingly enough, not one time did James check out Fred while they were there. A boyfriend did him good.

Daphne was growing like a weed. She was already six months old and just as cute as can be. She successfully learned how to roll over and was learning how to crawl. Well, she could crawl, as long as someone was holding her butt up. She just couldn't figure out that she needed to get her butt off the ground in order to get far. She could move a few paces by dragging her feet, but she got tired and frustrated very easily.

"Come on, sweetie, you can do it!" I was trying to get her to help her crawl again. She seemed to be picking it up easier this time, though she still couldn't quiet do it on her own.

"Crawl to Daddy, Princess," Fred said, walking into the room. He crouched down and I let her go, seeing if she could do it. She made it almost half way before falling and crying. "Almost, Princess. Almost." Fred picked her up and gave her a kiss. She laid her head on his shoulder. "You'll get it one day," he said, swinging her back and forth. I smiled at the pair.

"Fred," said George, leaning in the door way. "Could you c'mere for a moment." Whatever George wanted, sounded urgent. Fred gave Daphne to me and went out in the hall to talk to George.

"I wonder what Daddy and Uncle George are up to," I said, kissing Daphne. She buried her face in the crook of my neck and started making cute baby noises. "Let's try crawling while we wait for Daddy to come back. I'm sure he'd want to help." I placed her back on the ground and we started the crawling process all over again.

I don't know how long it took, but after awhile she was able to crawl to the other side of the room. "Fred!" I shouted, wanting him to see this. "Fred!" I picked up Daphne and dashed from the room, looking for him. He was nowhere to be found. Neither was George for that matter. "Where could they be?" I asked myself.

In the middle of the kitchen I found a note addressed to me:

_Willow,_

_Death Eaters managed to break into Hogwarts. Some Order members are already there, but they need more help. I would have told you in person but I knew you would've wanted to come with, but you need to stay and watch Daphne. I'll be home soon, safe and sound._

_Love, _

_Fred._

Death Eaters broke into Hogwarts? How! I started to panic. I needed to be there. How dare he leave me here alone! I sent a partonus to Tiff and within seconds she arrived. I gave her a quick rundown of what was happening while I dashed around to make sure I had everything I needed. She followed me around, holding Daphne and looking worried.

"Please be careful," she said. I smiled.

"I'll do my best," I said. Then I gave Daphne a kiss before flooing to Dumbledore's office like I did when I was a student. Once I was inside the castle I ran around like a chicken with its head cut off. I honestly had no idea where I was going or what was going to come at me but I needed to find Fred. If something happened to him, Merlin forbid, where would he be? Hospital wing. I ran as fast as my legs would carry to the hospital wing.

When I burst through, I found Fred and he was ok. I didn't realize I was holding my breath until all the air left my lungs. "Thank goodness you're ok!" I exclaimed, throwing my arms around him. He was not expecting that, or me for that matter, and stumbled.

"Willow? What are you doing here? I left you a note telling you to stay put."

"Did you really expect me to listen?" I said, burying my face in his chest. He sighed and wrapped his arms around me. "What happened?"

"Malfoy let the Death Eaters in," said Ron, who I didn't even notice was present in the room. Since I knew Fred was safe, I looked around. Most of the Weasley's were present, including Bill who was laying on one of the beds with Fleur right by his side. Tonks and Remus were also there as well as Harry and Hermione.

"Bill got attacked by Greyback," added Ginny quietly.

"And Snape killed Dumbledore," whispered Harry, his voice shaky.

"What?" I asked, not believing a word I was hearing. Bill's hurt and Dumbledore's _dead. _That can't be possible. That cannot be possible! I tightened my grip on Fred and started to cry. He kissed the top of my head.

"It'll be ok, love. We'll get through this," Fred whispered to me.

"See Remus! They've managed to stay together and have a kid during all this!" said Tonks in an annoyed tone. I looked up at her, completely confused as to what was going on.

"They didn't plan to have a kid now, though," Remus said, exhausted. Tonks opened her mouth to speak again but Remus cut her off. "And Bill isn't a full werewolf. They're in completely different situations than we are. You can't compare us to them." Oh, ok, I think I know what's going on.

"I don't think you'll be able to change her mind, Remus," said Mr. Weasley. Mrs. Weasley nodded in agreement.

"Let's just discuss this later, when we're not in morning," Remus said, avoiding everyone's gaze.

Death Eaters managed to get into Hogwarts and the one person that could keep Voldemort at bay was dead. I have no idea what is going to happen next, but I know it's not going to be good. I really wanted to just hide away with Daphne and Fred until all this was over.

* * *

Another chapter done! I feel like I'm actually making progress with the story now. How about that?

ANYWAYS! R&R!


	22. Plan

When we got home, I showed Fred and George how Daphne could crawl. Fred was absolutely thrilled about it and showered her with affection, more than usual. But that night, things weren't as happy. I was curled up next to Fred, bawling my eyes out. We cast a silencing charm around ourselves so we wouldn't disturb Daphne.

"I c-can't belie-eve he's d-d-dead," I sobbed. "V-Voldemort's n-not gonna h-hold back n-now."

"It's ok, love. Don't cry," Fred said, trying to calm me down.

"But Dumbledore's dead!" I cried. "I'm scared Fred, I'm really really scared!"

"I'm scared too," he said, holding me tightly.

"You are?"

"Of course. I'm terrified. A war really is coming and I'm scared something is going to happen to you or Daphne. You two are my world and I couldn't bare it if something bad happened." I looked up into his blue eyes.

"Really?"

He smiled. "Really." He gently kissed my lips before speaking again. "It's late. We should get some sleep." I nodded and snuggled closer to him, if possible. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too."

The next day was Dumbledore's funeral. I tried my hardest not to cry, but it didn't work. There were people from everywhere. Practically everyone from Hogwarts was there as well as several people from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons. Daphne slept practically the whole time, which was good. I was worried that she would get fussy in the middle of the service and cause a scene.

After it was over, people hung around and talked. "Willow!" I heard my named be called. I saw Katie Bell come running toward me, holding some guy's hand.

"Katie! Hi! It's been so long!" I said. I set Daphne (who was still sleeping in her carrier) down and gave Katie a hug.

"I know!" she said and pulled away. "Is this the baby?"

"Yep! That's little Daphne."

"She's gotten so big!" Katie said, crouching down to get a better look. "Can I hold her?"

"Sure. She's slept long enough." I began to unbuckle Daphne from her seat. "So, Katie, who's the guy?"

She giggled. "Willow, this is Oliver, my boyfriend. Oliver, this is Willow, the girl I was telling you about." I pulled Daphne from her carrier and handed her to Katie. Her eyes popped open and she whimpered softly from being woken up.

"Oliver Wood? Fred's told me about you. He said you're real good at Quidditch."

He chuckled. "Fred Weasley gave me a compliment? I don't believe it," he said with a Scottish accent.

"Where is Fred?" asked Katie who was bouncing Daphne up and down.

"He's over there with George talking to Lee and Alicia."

"Ah, ok," said Katie, knowing that I wouldn't want to be over there.

"How old is she?" asked Oliver.

"She's six months old. In fact, she just learned how to crawl."

"Really! How cute! Isn't she precious, Oliver?"

"Don't get any ideas, Katie," Oliver laughed. I did too.

"I agree. I love her to death, but I do not recommend having a baby now."

It was nice, talking to Katie and Oliver. They were cute together and, like everyone else, adored Daphne. Oliver was telling me about how he plays Quidditch for a living and found me being a Quidditch cheerleader fascinating. Fred joined our conversation a little later as did George, Angelina, Alicia, and Lee. They all talked about the good old school days of playing Quidditch (and commenting in Lee's case). I felt slightly out of place, but enjoyed listening to their tales.

After the funeral we went back to the flat. I had calmed down some, but I was still scared to death.

Over the next few days, it was decided that we would hold a meeting at the Burrow to discuss what was going to happen with Harry. We needed to get him somewhere safe, and in a safely manner, before his protection wore off and Voldemort came after him.

Fred, George, Daphne, and I were the first. We were invited to come early so Daphne could spend some time with her grandparents. Ron and Ginny were home from school, and Hermione was present as well.

Fred and I were on the couch, I was lying against his chest, tired. Mrs. Weasley was holding Daphne with Hermione and Ginny on either side, making funny faces at her so she'd laugh. George, Ron, and Mr. Weasley were talking with Fred. I tried following along with their conversation, but I was too tired and drifted into sleep.

I woke up to the soft sound of Daphne whimpering. "What's going on?" I asked, opening my eyes. I wasn't lying on Fred anymore; I was lying completely on the couch. Fred and George, now dressed completely identically, were crouched on the floor with Daphne sitting in front of them, starting to cry.

"They thought it would be fun to see if Daphne could tell them apart. They changed clothes and set Daphne down to see if she could pick out Fred. Clearly it isn't working," Ginny said, slightly annoyed.

"That's so mean!" I said, sitting up. Daphne was looking from Fred to George (both had their arms open, waiting for her to crawl to them). It was obvious she couldn't tell them apart and was growing frustrated. Her whimpers soon became actual cries.

"Oh, I'm sorry, sweetie," the real Fred said, going over and picking her up. "Daddy didn't mean to make you cry." I smiled. I knew the real Fred wouldn't be able to bare hearing Daphne cry. Daphne grabbed onto Fred's shirt and buried her face in his neck. He rubbed her back soothingly.

"Way to make her cry," I said in a semi serious semi teasing voice. Fred smiled.

"It was Ron's idea!" George said, pointing a finger at his younger brother.

"I just asked if she could, not that you should test it!" he said in his defense, his ears turning a faint pink.

"Yeah, yeah," I said and rolled my eyes.

A few hours later, more people started to arrive for the actual meeting. Daphne had calmed down and was currently napping in my arms. I was growing more nervous as the seconds passed; knowing that whatever they decided to do is going to be very dangerous. Fred stayed by my side the whole time, trying to comfort me.

Once Mad-Eye arrived it was time for the official meeting to start. "If I could have everyone's attention," he said, causing everyone to fall silent.

At that moment, Daphne decided to wake up and start fussing. I tried my best to sooth her, but her cries seemed to be amplified in the dead silent room. Moody kept trying to start a sentence, but would be interrupted by Daphne.

"Lamel!" he growled, "either quiet that baby down or get out! We have business to discuss!"

I cast my eyes to the ground and, as quickly as I could, ran out of the room. I went up to what use to be the twins room and sat on Fred's old bed. "Sh, Daphne, don't cry," I said, still trying to calm her. "Hungry?" It had been several hours since she last ate. I got myself ready to breast feed, and sure enough, she was hungry.

I was about half way done with feeding Daphne when Fred came up. "We have a plan," he said simply. I just looked up at him, waiting for him to continue. He did. "Six of us are going to turn into Harry, seven if you count Harry himself. Then we'll each have a protector with us and meet here."

"When's this taking place?"

"A few days before the wedding."

"I wanna help."

He shook his head. "No. You need to stay safe and look after Daphne."

"Your mom could watch her. Please, Fred, I want to help! I want to be with you!"

He wrapped an arm around me and kissed my forehead softly. "I know you do, I wouldn't expect anything less. But you can't its dangerous and you could get hurt. Daphne needs her mummy."

"She needs her daddy too," I said softly.

"I know, love, I know. And she's going to have her daddy. I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to help bring Harry here safely, and then I'll be here for you and Daphne, safe and sound promise."

I leaned into his touch, and Daphne continued to eat. The last thing I wanted was for Fred to go out and get himself hurt or worse, killed. But I knew that I couldn't stop him. We were in the middle of a war and things needed to get done; sacrifices had to be made, even if I didn't like it.

* * *

Well there's the chapter! Sorry its not that good. With school coming to an end I'll have mor time to write and make the chapters...decent hopefully. R&R!


	23. Waiting

Guess what: This is my first chaper as a HIGH SCHOOL GRADUATE! WOO!

I would like to thank: Well, the people who replied and all that jazz from the last chapter. I have no idea why it didn't show up. So thank you to them; Cherry Tree Blossom, YukiKyoMomiji, DrakeFan077 for reviewing; Gentle Catastrophe for adding me to their author alert subscription. THANKS A BUNCH!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I own only Willow as well as a few other people, places, and things. But that is all.

Also, I added a new poll. Vote!

* * *

As the days wore on, I grew more and more nervous. Soon it would be time to go and bring Harry to the Burrow. As much as I wanted Harry to be safe, I didn't want to risk losing Fred. He's my light, my world, father of my child, and the one true love of my life. A world without Fred is a world that I really don't want to live in.

The night before was the worst. I tried to stay calm, and not think about the next day, but that's all that was on my mind. A few tears leaked out and soon it turned into a water fall. "Please don't!" I pleaded for the millionth time.

"Love, I have to. We both know it," Fred said, holding me close and trying to calm me down. It wasn't working.

"I know, but I can't bear the thought of losing you!" He didn't say anything, but held me close. I slowly began to relax.

"Nothings gonna happen to me, got that? But if something does happen-"

"NO! Don't talk like that!" I started freaking out again.

"Willow, listen. I know you don't wanna hear it, but something bad could happen. If it does, I want you to go and find someone else, ok? Don't sit and mope around. Find someone that'll make you laugh and smile and will love you and Daphne. Find someone who can help you take care of her; someone who will make you happy."

"Fred..."

"Promise me you'll do that, Willow."

I sniffled and nodded. "I promise, Fred."

He smiled down at me and gently kissed my lips. "Thank you, Love." He kissed me again and I wrapped my arms around his neck desperately, never wanting to let go. We made love that night, not sex, or a shag, or a fuck, or anything like that. It was a beautiful expression of our love and, as far as we knew, it could be the last time we get the chance to.

The next day wasn't pleasant. We didn't have to be at the Burrow until evening so we spent the whole day together, George spent his with Angelina. Fred and I have spent days with Daphne together before, but this felt different. There was dread in the air. Neither for us wanted time to move, but it did and soon we packed up and went to the Burrow.

Within a half hour, everyone was there and it was time to say good-bye. I gave everyone a hug good-bye, saving Fred for last. I wrapped my arms around him as tightly as I good, and despite not wanting too, started crying again.

"I love you so much," I said, still holding onto him. He hugged me back tightly too, stroking my hair.

"I love you too. I'll come home, Willow. I promise," He said. He held me arms length away and wiped away a few tears. "I'll come home," he repeated. I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him with everything I had in me.

Moody cleared his throat, signaling that it was time to go. I hugged him one last time before he was out the door.

"C'mon, deary," Mrs. Weasley said, wrapping an arm around me and leading me into the kitchen.

"I'll watch Daphne," Ginny said, picking up her niece.

Tears were still spilling from my eyes and my shoulders were shaking from sobs as Mrs. Weasley led me away. "He'll be fine, deary. Fred's a strong boy. He'll make it." I continued to shake and sob as she sat me down. "I know it's scary, thinking about him out there risking his life, especially when you have a little one. I know, I've been there." She set down a cup of tea in front of me. I took it with shaky hands.

"How'd you do it, Mrs. Weasley?" I asked, holding my cup tightly like it too would leave me. "It's so hard to see him go."

"It's still hard, even after all these years. I remember the first time Arthur left to fight and I was home with the kids. It was a horrible feeling, never knowing if he'll come home or not, but either way you have to stay strong for the children. They look up to you. I worried and paced the whole night, and once the children went to bed, I cried. I was so happy to see him when he came home we...well you get the idea," she said and blushed slightly, having gotten a little too into her story.

I smiled into my cup. "Fred and I'll probably do that too," I said softly. I kept my gaze down but I felt her wrap an arm around me.

"I can't really be mad at you for that. After something like this, it's understandable. Just, be careful."

"We will, Mrs. Weasley. We're making sure there are no more accidents. I'm taking a muggle form of contraceptives."

She smiled at me. "I'm glad. Daphne is a beautiful little girl but having children, especially young children when you yourselves are so young, during wars aren't an easy task."

"Believe me, Mrs. Weasley, I know. Daphne is my world and I wouldn't trade her for anything, but I wish things were different in the world." She squeezed my shoulder gently before making another cup of tea and giving it to Ginny. I grabbed mine and left the kitchen to see how Ginny was doing with Daphne.

"I think she's getting tired. She keeps fussing." Ginny set Daphne down and grabbed the cup from her mother. Daphne crawled over to up and reached up.

"I think you're right," I said and picked her up, setting my cup down. "C'mon, sweetie, time for bed." I carried her upstairs to her crib. We were staying the night at the Burrow so Fred and George had their old beds back. Mrs. Weasley was actually letting me stay with Fred (probably because of Daphne) and so Daphne's crib was in the room as well.

"Mommy loves you, sweetie. Daddy does too." I gave her a kiss and laid her down in the crib. She fussed for a few minutes before letting sleep take over. I glanced at her once more before heading downstairs. Ginny was sitting on the couch while Mrs. Weasley went into the kitchen and started doing dishes. I sat down next to Ginny.

A few minutes later a loud sound was heard in the distance. Ginny and I rushed to the door. I stopped when I say that it was Harry and Hagrid, Ginny kept running. Mrs. Weasley came and joined her daughter.

I was happy Harry made it ok, but I still wanted Fred. I sighed and walked back into the house, walking around. I was too restless to just sit. Soon another sound was heard and the first thing I saw was red hair and blood. I was fairly sure my heart had completely vanished from my chest as I thought of the worst possible thing.

But soon, before I passed out, I realized it was George and his wound wasn't life threatening. His ear was missing. I began to think clearly again, and as Remus led him to the couch, I began rushing about, looking for anything that I could use to help him. Mrs. Weasley was crying, not openly sobbing like I expected, but she was still crying.

George seemed to be the least upset by everything, oddly enough. "You're gonna be ok, Georgie," I said and I ran back over to him with a damp rag to clean the wound.

"What? I can't ear you Wills," he said with a smile. I couldn't help but smile too and continued with my work.

I was so engrossed with making sure George was ok, that I didn't notice another pop outside and two more people enter. It wasn't until I saw someone out of the corner of my eye that I looked up and saw Fred. He was kneeling in front of George, clearly concerned about his twin. I let out a sigh of relieve and Fred looked up and smiled at me. I smiled back as I continued to take care of George.

"How you doin', Georgie?" Fred asked.

"Saint like. Gettit, Fred? 'Cause I'm holey." I couldn't help but crack a smile. Same with Fred.

"Out of all the ear related jokes, you go for 'I'm holey'?" He laughed.

Ron and Tonks and Hermione and Kingsley arrived not too much later. I had done all I could with George. As far as I knew, he would never get his ear back, but at least he was alive.

Bill and Fleur were the last to arrive. "Mad-eye's dead," Bill said sadly. "Mundungus took one look at Voldemort and Disapparated." Everyone in the room fell silent. I felt tears threatening to fall as everything that had happened slowly sank in.

"C'mere, love," said Fred, getting up and pulling me with him. He took me outside, right next to the house and held me close. I clung to him like I was afraid he would leave and never come back, and honestly, I was afraid of that. He gently stroked my hair and kissed the top of my head. "I'm here, love. I came home just like I said I would."

"I know!" I sobbed, "But I was so worried! Then George came in and I thought he was you at first! I was so scared!"

"But I'm ok, love. And George is too. You took care of him."

"But Mad-eye's dead! You could be next!"

"Now, don't talk like that. I'm not going anywhere, understood? I'm going to be here to take care of you and Daphne. Forever and always."

I pulled away and looked into his eyes, and couldn't help but feel safe, like nothing bad could happen as long as he was around. I closed my eyes and leaned up and kissed him lips. He wrapped his arms tightly around me and I never wanted him to let go. I tangled my fingers in his hair and bit down on his lip. He opened his mouth and let my tongue enter.

"Fred," I moaned softly.

Willow, we-" I cut him off with another kiss. He didn't try to talk again, neither of us did. We just held each other and did it right next to the house. Was there a risk that we could get caught? Sure. Did we? Nope. We were given spaced and I was very thankful for that.

We went to bed not to long later. When we walked into the room, Daphne started to wake up. I went and put my pajamas on while Fred put her back to bed.

"Hi, angel," Fred said, lifter her out of the crib. "Daddy missed you so so much." He gave her a kiss on the cheek and rocked her. When she had fallen back asleep, he laid her back down in the crib.

I slipped into bed, and Fred slipped in next to me. George was already here, and sound asleep. "It's ok, love, try to get some sleep," Fred said, and pulled me close to him. "I love you," he whispered and kissed the top of my head.

"Love you too," I said and snuggled close to him, closing my eyes and letting sleep take me.

* * *

ChaChapters should be coming more quickly now that I'm out of school and wanna finish the story this summer.

By the way, does anyone know what tickets go on sale for Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows part 2? I've been checking, but I haven't found anything.

R&R&V(ote)!


	24. Wedding

Well I can check college visit and grad party off my list of things to do! That's what's taken so long. Sorry about that! Anyway, I would like to thank: Cherry Tree Blossoms, YukiKyoMomiji, Blitz-gurl-42, DrakeFan077 for reviewing; and other people for other things. I'll thank the rest of you in the next chaper, I'm far too tired to do it now.

* * *

George was healing nicely and he took every opportunity to make a joke about his loss of was quite amusing, actually, now that the whole crisis was over. I actually allowed myself to smile at him.

In a couple days, it would be time for the wedding. The twins and I were staying at the Burrow until then. They had put a sign in the shop that said they were on holiday and would be back after the wedding. Mrs. Weasley was going crazy, since the wedding was taking place at her home.

We were all expected to help out and clean. She made sure to keep Harry, Ron, and Hermione apart, probably so they wouldn't plan anything involving Voldemort. Fred and I were also kept apart. I wasn't if it was because she didn't want the two of us doing anything or if it was because I was always with Daphne so Fred and I couldn't always clean together. Probably a combination of both.

Even if she did try to keep Fred and I apart so we wouldn't have sex, it didn't stop us from trying. It never actually worked out though and ended in embarrassment. We tried once in the kitchen (which was probably our first mistake). Everyone was either outside or upstairs so we thought it would work out perfectly for a quickie. Unfortunately, George was able to sneak away for a snack and walked in on us. He laughed and threatened to tell Mrs. Weasley, so Fred threw an apple at his head.

But that wasn't as bad as the second time. It was evening and almost everyone had gone to bed, including Daphne. Fred said it would be alright if we sneaked into the garage. Of course, I went along with it. We took things slower there, feeling that no one would walk in on us. Fred still had his clothes on, but I was completely naked.

Everything was going fine...until Mr. Weasley walked in. He quickly cast his eyes to the ground and excused himself, his face redder than his hair. I got dressed as quickly as I could, smacking Fred several times in the process. Once I was decent, we left and went back to the house. Inside, Mr. Weasley was having a cup of tea. I kept my eyes down as I past, feeling the heat run to my face. "I won't say anything to Molly," he said and I breathed a sigh of relief.

After that, we didn't attempt again. I would not risk getting caught by anyone else.

A couple days before the wedding, Fleur's parents and sister were to arrive, which was a big reason why we had cleaned. We all got up early to do some last minute polishing. I was excused to take care of Daphne.

It was almost time to arrive and I was talking to Fleur in the living room. She was really excited to have her parents and little sister coming over. And it was obvious that she really did love Bill. I kind of felt bad for judging her earlier. She's really not that bad.

"I can't wait till Fred and I get married," I said, looking down at my engagement ring. Fred had mentioned about when we should have our wedding a few times, but I told him that I wanted to wait until the war was over before we really go into any major details.

"Thee sooner thee better," she said. "You never know vat could 'appen, that ez vhy Beel and I are marring now."

"I know, but I really wanna wait. It's not just because of the war. I'm nine-teen now, that's too young to get married. At least, I think so. I mean, I know we have a kid already, but that just sorta happen. With a wedding, well those don't happen by accident. Those take time and planning, and I want my wedding to be everything I dreamed."

"I guess that makes sense," she said and smiled. I returned the smile and brought my attention to Daphne. I was holding her hands and she was standing on my legs, jumping up and down.

"Will you hold her for a second? I need to use the bathroom." Fleur nodded and I passed Daphne to her. "Mommy will be back," I said and made my way to the bathroom.

When I returned downstairs, Mr. and Mrs. Delacour had arrived and were talking to Fleur. They were speaking French, so I couldn't understand them, but they didn't sound happy.

"Weellow!" Fleur said and ran up to the, carrying Daphne. She spoke a few more words in French, before passing Daphne back to me. Her parents looked and me, then their daughter and sighed and smiled. "They thought she was mine," Fleur whispered to me.

I laughed. "Oh, no, Daphne is my Daughter. Mine and Fred's." I smiled politely at them. That's why her parents weren't happy when I came downstairs, they thought Fleur had a daughter and didn't tell them.

The morning of the wedding was exciting, yet very crazy. Everyone was getting ready for the big day. I was already dressed, and starting to get Daphne dressed as well. I had two dresses planned out for her, just incase something happened to the first one (which is more than likely going to happen.)

"There you two are," Fred said, entering the room. He had everything except his jacket on.

"Where else would we be?"

"I dunno. I thought you got Daphne ready awhile ago."

"I started awhile ago, but she kept fussing. She didn't wanna eat, she didn't wanna be changed, she didn't wanna get dressed, it took longer than usual."

Fred crouched down in front of her and smiled. "Were you fussy for Mummy this morning?" She stretched out her little arms toward him. "I guess she just wanted Daddy," he said with a smiled and took her from me.

I laid down on the bed, relaxing after fighting with Daphne to get ready. "Next time, you're getting her ready."

"Dad needs me to go outside and help set up the wedding tent."

"Daphne and I'll come with you." I got up, off the bed and followed Fred down the stairs into the kitchen. George was already in there. "Um, George," I said, inspecting him. "Is that a tooth brush in your hole?"

"Yeah," he said like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Um, why?"

"Well I needed both my hands to get a drink. Where else was I to put it? You really need to think about these things logically, Willow."

"Of course. Silly me," I said and smiled.

"Boys!" Mr. Weasley hollered into the house. "We're all waiting for you!" The awkwardness between Mr. Weasley and I had faded some. I still found it hard to look him in the eye though.

"Better go before Dad comes in and drags us out," Fred said and we joined the others outside. Fred handed me back Daphne and went over to help the others. Daphne started squirming and fussing as soon as she was in my arms.

"Ok, ok," I said and sat her on the ground. She perked up and started crawling around.

Around the tent, the boys took their position. Daphne glanced over in their direction before continuing to crawl. I kept up with her, making sure she didn't crawl too far. Suddenly she started screaming.

"Sweetie, what's wrong!" I rushed over to her and picked her up. She was still screaming. Fred rushed over as well.

"What happened?" he asked, concerned.

"I don't know. She was just crawling and then she started screaming." Everyone was looking over at us, worried about little Daphne. I started looking her over, to see if I could find out what was wrong. I noticed her one of her hands was red and there was a little something poking out of her skin. "I think I know what's wrong." I passed her to Fred and inspected where she was crawling. A dead bee lay where her hand was.

"Sh, Princess. Daddy's got you," I heard Fred mutter to her.

"She was stung by a bee," I said and took her back. Fred breathed a sigh of relief that it was nothing seriously wrong. "You finish setting up the tent; I'll take her in and fix her up."

"Alright," he said and kissed Daphne on the head before going back to the others.

"C'mon, sweetie, Mommy will make it all better," I said softly as I went back into the house. Daphne was still screaming loudly, not that I could blame her. I still freak out when I get stung. It hurts.

"What happened?" Mrs. Weasley asked, rushing toward us when we entered.

"Oh, Daphne got stung by a bee. She'll be fine, though," I said, looking for through the kitchen for something that could help her.

"Need help?"

"No, I got it," I said and smiled.

"Well, alright," said Mrs. Weasley, unsure, but left me to take care of my daughter.

After a few minutes of searching, I found some potions that would take the pain away. After Daphne had calmed down and the pain was gone, I was able to remove the stinger. "There, sweetie, all better." I kissed her cheek and she smiled.

Guests started to arrive and everyone was extra busy. Fred and George were in charge of showing everyone to their seats. I was in charge of making sure Daphne didn't get into trouble.

She was back outside, crawling. I kept a close eye on her so she wouldn't get stung again.

I glanced over and saw Fred and George fighting over who would show Fleur's Veela cousins to their seats. I wanted to be upset, but I couldn't. It was too funny how they were pushing past and tripping each other. I looked back over at Daphne and saw that she crawled over to an elderly woman and was pulling on her dress.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" I rushed over and snatched Daphne up. The elder woman looked me up and down.

"That you kid?" she asked.

"Yes. Sorry about that. She's quick," I said with a smile.

"You're much too young to have a kid."

"Yes, well, accidents happen."

"Carelessness is more like it. Children should not be having children."

I frowned. "It's not like this was planned. I would have rather waited to have kids, but that's just not how it happened."

"Children should not be having sexual relations, period!"

I was getting really upset. Who is this old hag to tell me how to live my life.

"Oh, Willow, dear," said Mrs. Weasley, walking over to us. "I see you've met my Aunt Muriel. Aunt Muriel, this is Willow, Fred's fiancée."

"_He's engaged_!" said Muriel, completely shocked.

"Is that surprising?" I asked, getting very annoyed with her.

"He acts so immature and he's engaged!"

"And a father," I added.

"It's his kid too! Oh, Merlin!"

I was about ready to chew the old woman out when Mrs. Weasley stepped in. "Muriel, why don't I show you to your seat?" Mrs. Weasley took the old woman's arm and led her away.

"I see you just met Muriel," said Fred, sneaking up and grabbing me from behind.

"She's very rude."

"Very rude, and very old."

Soon it was time for the wedding to start. Fred and I took our seats, Daphne taking turns sitting on our laps. After the actual service, it was time for the reception. Speeches were made and various foods were served. It was getting late and Daphne needed to be going to bed, but Fred convinced me to let her stay up a little while longer.

As time went on, Daphne grew tired and started to get fussy again. "I'm putting her to bed," I said, getting up.

"No, let her stay up. This is a wedding! She can stay up a little longer," Fred begged.

"Fred, she's tired. She's not use to staying up this late," I retorted.

"Here, I'll take her." Fred took Daphne from my arms. "You wanna stay up and have fun, don't you?" He kissed the top of her head. "How about we dance?" Fred took her out to the dance floor, where several other people were dancing. I smiled as I watched him spin around with her in his arms. He took her tiny hand in his and started moving from side to side, every now and then dipping her.

The tempo changed to a slower one and he changed his pace. He wrapped both his arms around her and held her close to him, swaying gently to the music. I saw her snuggle up close to him and closer her eyes.

Once the song ended, Fred came back over to us. "I guess she was tired," he said and smiled innocently.

"I told you, but thanks for putting her to sleep." I took her from Fred, careful not to wake her and went up to the house. I placed her in her crib, then went back to join the party. Order members were everywhere, so I didn't have to worry.

Back down at the reception, Fred took my hand and led me to the dance floor this time. It was fun dancing with him, since I never actually got to (what with him being with Alicia at the only dance Hogwarts had). We dipped and swirled and spun all over the dance floor, but our fun was cut short by a Patronus from Kingsley.

"The Ministry has fallen. The Minster of Magic is dead. They are coming."

No soon had the message been said, Death Eaters appeared everywhere. Spells were flying and everyone was shouting. Fred was holding me close, while trying hex Death Eaters. I looked over at the Burrow and saw Death Eaters attacking the house as well.

"DAPHNE!" I screamed and tore myself away from Fred, dodging past Death Eaters. I heard Fred scream for me, but I had to go make sure Daphne was safe.

I raced up the stair and threw the door to the room open. Daphne was awake and crying loudly as a Death Eater loomed over her. "GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER!" I shouted and stunned him. I reached into the crib and picked her up, trying to calm her down.

"Willow!" Fred said, barging into the room as well. I reached over and grabbed onto him, taking a deep breath before Apparating to the first place I could think of...

* * *

Just letting you know, there are probably a lot more mistakes in here than normal, but I am so tired, I don't even care. I wanted to get this out. I'll fix them later.

Also, I noticed that there's something wrong with my poll. I took it down and put it back up and I'm still having problems with it. I'm going to try and fix it though. OH! and I am FOUR! reviews away from 100! Please, **_please! _**help me reach 100! I will be soooo happy if you do!


	25. Living Arrangements

Well here's the next update! I would like to thank: Cherry Tree Blossoms, DeadGirl'sDance, alb33, YukiKyoMomiji for reviewing; TheAnnoyingOne97, I wont go down without a fight, xXRosexScorpiusXx, lilycullen1997 for adding one or more of my stories to their favorite story list; I wont go down without a fight, iBelonginoz, lilycullen1997, hiddenmadness for adding one of my stories to their story alert subscription; I wont go down without a fight for adding me to their favorite author list. And special thanks to YukiKyoMomiji for being my 100th reviewer! THANKS A BUNCH!

Also, with the poll. I have no idea if it's working or not. The only way to find out is if people (Other thank me *wink*) vote!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I own only Willow as well as a few other people, places, and things. But that is all.

* * *

"Where are we?" Fred asked, looking around the dark, damp room I took us too.

"Were at a beach house my parents and I use to go to during the summer. Dad sold it several years ago and it's abandoned now. It was the first place I thought of."

"But _where_ is it?"

"Dårlig Ulv-Stranden. It's in Norway."

"Norway! You took us to bloody Norway!" Fred shouted, not liking the fact that we were so far away.

"I panicked! This was the first place I could think of."

"I have to get back," Fred said flatly.

I grabbed his arm. "Please don't! Fred, I'm so scared! There was a Death Eater in her room. She could have been killed. I'm sorry we're so far way, but I just acted!"

"Who was it?"

"What?"

"The Death Eater. Who was in her room." He sounded angry, ready to kill whoever dare think of harming his little girl.

"I-I don't know. I just saw a black figure and hexed him. I don't know who it was." Daphne still wasn't happen and was crying softly in my arms. I gently bounced her up and down, trying to get her to relax.

"I need to go back," he said and before I could stop him, he Apparated away.

Daphne was still crying, so I put my worries and emotions aside and got things ready for her. In what use to be my room, I conjured up and crib and everything she would need for the night. I laid her down in the crib. It took awhile, but she finally exhausted herself and fell back asleep.

I got things ready in what use to by my parents room for Fred and myself. I hoped he wouldn't mind staying the night here because I really don't wanna go back right now. Who knows what's going on out there.

It was hours before Fred came back. I was starting to get worried that something happened to him. "Fred!" I yelled when he returned. I launched myself at him and hung on for dear life. He embraced me as well. "I was so worried!"

He kissed the top of my head and released me. "When I got back the battle was still going on, but soon the Death Eaters had us surrounded. The questioned us for hours, asking where Harry was. 'Course we didn't tell them, mainly because we don't know. He just left. Then they searched the house. The Death Eater that was in Daphne's room was Dolovoh. He remembered seeing you and Daphne before you stunned him. He thought that you two went after Harry and pressed us for information about that. Another Death Eater, Amycus Carrow saw us together when they first attacked. He mentioned that then they took me aside and questioned, more like tortured me for information. 'Course I didn't say anything. Finally they left. I came back here as soon as I could."

I looked him up and down. His clothes were dirty and he was clearing wore out and tired. "They tortured you?"

He nodded. "More or less. He used the Cruciatus Curse a few times. Nothing I couldn't handle though."

"Oh!" I hugged him tightly around the neck, never wanting to let him go. "I love you so much," I whispered in his ear.

"I love you too, Willow," he said and kissed my temple.

"Do you mind staying here for the night?"

"That is perfectly fine with me," he said, relaxing in my arms. "Now, if you don't mind, I would like to say good night to Daphne then go to bed myself."

I smiled. "She's in the room down the hall. Our room is three doors down from hers." I stood up on my tiptoes and gave him a quick kiss before going bed. I crawled in and snuggled under the covers. A couple minutes later, Fred came in. He didn't even bother getting ready for bed. He simply kicked off his shoes and collapsesed onto the bed.

"Today has been a very long day," he said, staring at the ceiling. "I'm almost too tired to sleep."

I snuggled closer to him. "Everything's ok now, Fred. Just try to get some sleep. We'll worry about everything else in the morning."

He responded by pulling to him so my head was on his chest. He kissed the top of my head and within seconds, he was asleep. I closed my eyes and let the gently thumping on his heart put me to sleep.

Fred slept well into the afternoon. I was up at my normal time, taking care of Daphne. She seemed completely fine, despite everything that happened yesterday. Around two in the afternoon, Fred finally woke up. "Morning sunshine," I said sweetly.

"More like 'afternoon lazyarse'," he grumbled. "Merlin, I'm sorry I slept so long."

"It's ok. After everything that happened I don't blame you at all. You needed your rest."

"Yeah but I left you to take care of Daphne all by yourself."

I shrugged. "It's nothing I can't handle." I smiled at him.

Later that evening, we stopped by the Burrow. The family was there and they were so happy that Daphne and I were ok. "We were so worried about you!" Mrs. Weasley said, hugging me tightly. "Fred said you got away, but we didn't know if the Death Eaters found you!" She was near tears.

"We're ok, Mrs. Weasley. I Apparated us somewhere completely safe," I tried to reassure the near frantic woman. She continued hug me.

"Easy, Molly. They'll fine," Mr. Weasley said, placing a hand on his wife's shoulder and pulling her away from me.

"Where's George?" Fred asked, looking around.

"He went to see what the shop was like," Mrs. Weasley said, "he should be back soon." I could tell that she was still really worried about George. I would be too if that was my kid out there. I glanced over at Fred, he looked worried as well.

We sat around in the living room, not really talking, waiting for George to come back. I knew Fred wanted to get up and go find his twin, but he didn't want to worry his mother, or me, anymore than we already were. "He'll be ok, love. This is George we're talking about," I whispered to him. He simply nodded his head and took Daphne.

About an hour later, George came back. Mrs. Weasley jump up and embraced her son like there was no tomorrow. "Geez, mum, you act like I was never coming back."

"I didn't know if you would! Death Eaters are everywhere! You could have been attacked and we would never know!" She clung to him.

"Mum, I'm alright. Can't say the same for the shop though. It was completely destroyed. I managed to save a few products though. Then I went and stopped by Ange's to make sure she was ok. That visit took longer than expected." I smirked, knowing what caused the prolonged visit. "Then I can right back here."

"I'm just glad you're ok," said Mrs. Weasley pulling away from her son.

"I don't think we'll be able to go back to the shop," George said, looking at me and Fred. "Not only is it completely destroyed, but it says 'Weasley' on the front and we aren't the most liked family by the Death Eaters."

"So what do we do?" asked Fred.

"Ange said I could stay at her place," said George.

"And there's still my old summer house we can stay at," I added. "You and Angelina can there with us if you want." I said, knowing that it would be the first time the twins were so far away from each other and it might be hard on them.

"Don't worry about it, Willow. I'll be fine over at Ange's," George said and smiled.

"But why don't you two stay here for the night? Just this once," Mrs. Weasley said, looking between her twin boys. I could tell she was really worried about them and wanted them near her.

Fred sighed. "Oh, alright. But just tonight, Mum." George nodded in agreement.

"Let me just tell Angelina," he said and left to send a Patronus.

That night I laid awake in bed, Fred's arm wrapped around me while my head rested on his bare chest. "Fred?" I asked, half hoping he was still asleep.

"Hmm?" he responded, his eyes still closed.

"What's gonna happen now?" I asked in a small voice.

"I don't know, love. We'll just stay at your old summer home. And I'm sure George and I will fingure out a way to keep the shop going, even if we can't actually be there." He tightened is hold on me, his eyes never opening. "But for now, sleep."

I snuggled closer to him, gently planting a kiss on his chest. He stroked my hair a few times and I closed my eyes, drifting asleep.

* * *

This was more or less a filler chapter, sorry about that. I've hit a rough patch but hopfully I'll come out of it soon! Like I've said before, I know where I wanna go but I'm not sure how to get there.

Also, if you can tell me what "Dårlig Ulv-Stranden" translates too, then...well you'll be my new best friend! Haha, but seriously if you have an idea you want me to use or what not, I'll do it.

Anyway! I would really like it if I could get five reviews this time. You've been really good at giving me four reviews, so let's see if we can do one better! R&R&V(ote)!...or at least try to haha.


	26. Three Deaths

Another chapter done! Woo! I love summer break! And apparently so does every one else since I've noticed a lot of updates from other people and a lot of new stories.

I would like to thank: Cherry Tree Blossoms, Falling-For-Music1416, xXRosexScorpiusXx for reviewing; alb33 for adding me to their favorite authors list; my-real-name-is-zim for adding The Exchange Student to their favotire story list. And a special thanks to Falling-For-Music1416 who knew what Dålig Ulv-Stranden meant! THANKS A BUNCH!

So far two people have voted on the poll, so it is working! Yay! Vote!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I own only Willow as well as a few other people, places, and things. But that is all.

* * *

I enjoyed staying at my old summer home. It was like Fred and I had our own home. I'm sure Daphne liked having her own room too.

None of us knew where Harry or the others were. Fred always had the radio on, listening for information. "No one seems to know anything on the radio!" Fred exclaimed one day.

"People are probably scared that they might say something wrong and the Death Eaters will kill them," I said, changing Daphne. That commented inspired him to start a radio station called Potterwatch, telling the truth about what was going on. George and Lee Jordan helped him out with broadcasts, as well as various other Order members. Of course you needed a certain password in order to listen to the broadcast; that was so Death Eaters couldn't listen.

I never took part in Potterwatch, but I listened every time it was on. I mostly stayed home and took care of Daphne. I didn't even know where Fred went when he did Potterwatch. All I knew was that the location would change every now and then. I stayed in the dark so if I were ever questioned about it I wouldn't be able to give them up because I wouldn't know where they were.

Fred and George also continued to run their business via owl. Owls were flying in and out with orders and payments. It was annoying at times, especially when Daphne was trying to sleep. Angelina would also complain about the owls since they would fly in and out of her house as well. But it kept money flowing in and made the boys happy so we put up with it.

It had been about a month since the wedding. Daphne was growing each day and each day I was thankful that I got to see her grow. I was in the living room, having her stand on my lap, trying to teach her how to give kisses.

"C'mon, Daphne, give kisses! Give kisses like this," I kissed her cheek. "Now can you give Mommy, kisses?" I leaned forward, so she could reach my cheek. She just placed a hand on it. "No, Daphne. Give kisses, like this." I kissed her several more times. "Now you give Mommy kisses." This time she opened her mouth and placed it against my cheek, then pulled away. I smiled. It was close enough. "Yay! Daphne give kisses!" I said and lifted her up. She smiled.

In the corner of my eye, I saw Fred walk in. "Look! There's Daddy! Show Daddy how you give kisses!" I jumped up and held Daphne by Fred. He took her from my arms.

I noticed that he looked worried about something, but I kept quiet, watching as Daphne gave him a kiss. He grinned. "My little Princess!" He said and gave her a big kiss on the cheek.

"Fred, is something wrong?" I asked, seeing that even though he was happy Daphne could give kisses, there was still something bothering him.

"Willow, you might wanna sit down," he said. I was starting to get really worried.

"Fred, please, just tell me," I said, sitting like he said.

"Willow...we got a list of the dead and...Matt, Janet, and Trixie are on it."

It seemed like the world around me stopped. They were dead? My family was dead? They can't be dead! They didn't do anything wrong!

"You're lying!" I jumped up and screamed at him.

"I really wish I were, love. I asked to make sure. I'm sorry, but they were found dead this morning, the Dark Mark above their house." His voice was so gentle, so kind. Tears stung my eyes.

"They can't be dead," I said, collapsing back onto the couch.

Fred sat down next to me. "I am so sorry, Willow."

"I need to go see my parents," I said and got off the couch, wiping my eyes.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Fred asked, getting up as well.

I nodded. "Yeah. I need to see them now." He nodded and I kissed him and Daphne good bye before Apparating home.

I knocked on the door and one of the maids opened and let me in. She told me that my parents were in the kitchen. I ran there and stopped in the doorway. My parents were sitting at the kitchen table. My mom had her arm around my dad, and my dad had his head in his hands. His body was shaking with sobs.

"Mommy, Daddy," I said as new tears formed in my eyes.

My dad looked up at me and my mom jumped from her chair. "Willow!" she exclaimed and embraced me in a hug. "You're alright! We were so worried they had gotten you too!"

I was shocked at first by my mother's reaction, but I hugged her back. "I'm safe, Mommy," I said and started to cry again. "Fred told me the news."

She pulled away and held me at arm's length. She was crying as well. "It's horrible. They didn't do anything wrong. And Trixie was so young! She didn't deserve this," my mother said.

"I'm so glad you came home, Willow." Dad had now joined us, wrapping one arm around me and the other around mom. His eyes were red and puffy, and I could tell he hurting really bad. Uncle Matt was his only brother, only sibling for that matter, and now he's gone along with his wife and child.

"Daddy," I said, and hugged him tightly. Seeing my dad so hurt, made everything seem real. There was no way I could pretend this was a bad dream. It did happen and it would be awhile before we got over it.

I stayed the rest of the day with my parents. I didn't want to leave them.

"Willow," my mother said after dinner, "Willow I am so sorry about everything I've put you through. I've had many long talks with your father about it and after this...well it's made me realize that life could end at any moment. I've been a horrible mother and a horrible grandmother."

"Really?" I asked, hoping that she really has changed.

"Really. I'm happy if you're happy. And I wanna be a part of Daphne's life. From what your father's said, she's a beautiful baby girl and I'll just love her."

I nodded. "She's the best baby in the world. She's eight months now. She can crawl and she just learned how to give kisses," I said with a smile. I'll admit it, I love bragging about Daphne.

"Eight months! She's that big already!"

"She the joy of my life and I love her so much," I said with a smile and held out my left hand. "Also, Fred and I are engaged."

"Your father told me about that. I was angry at first, but if he's the man you wanna spend the rest of your life with, then I say go for it."

I leaned over and hugged her. "It makes me so happy that you said that, Mommy."

I was sad when it was time for me to leave. I wanted to stay longer, but I needed to get home to my fiancé and child. "Mom, Dad, I don' want you to stay here anymore. It isn't safe."

"But we're in America," Dad said, his arm around Mom.

"I know, I know, but if You-Know-Who ever attacks here, you'll be on the top of his hit list. I want you to go stay with Tiff's family. They're pure bloods. You'll be safest with them. And make you sure listen to Potterwatch all the time." I had told them about Potterwatch over dinner, and everything else that had happened.

"We'll pack our things tonight and go there first thing in the morning," Dad said.

"Good." I kissed the both good bye and went back home.

That night, Fred and I both put Daphne to bed. Usually just one of us does it, but today we both wanted to. After she was asleep, we laid in bed, wrapped in each other's arms. "I can't believe they're gone," I said, feeling tears slide down my cheeks. "Trixie was only nine-years-old. She should have lived."

"It's disgusting how they can just go and kill innocent children like that," Fred added.

"I wonder what they're last memory was?" I asked out loud. Fred told me earlier that they had most likely died during the night since their bodies were found still in the pajamas and in bed.

"Probably going to bed, I reckon," said Fred.

"What if that was us, Fred? What if we Death Eater came and killed us during the night?"

"Don't talk like that, Willow."

"But it's possible, Fred. Death Eaters are everywhere and killing dozens of people daily! We could be next."

"They're not gonna find us, Willow. We're practically in the middle of nowhere."

"Daphne's last memory would be of us putting her to bed," I said, ignoring him. "I like that. We should put her to bed together every night."

Fred smiled. "You know, that's not such a bad idea. I like it."

"But what about us? What would our last memory be?"

"Well right now it would be us talking about what our last memory would be."

I smacked him. "That's not helping." I started thinking. "I think I have an idea of what could be a good last memory."

"What?" he asked. I rolled over on top of him, kissing him passionately. He wrapped his arms around me, understanding where I was going.

* * *

There you go! I tried to scare you with the chapter title. Did it work? Also, I saw the last episode of Doctor Who. WAS ANYONE ELSE COMPLETELY SHOCKED BY WHO RIVER SONG IS!

I only got three reviews last time. That's fine. I didn't expect much for a filler chapter. I would like at least four for this one if you don't mind :) Also, sorry the chapters have been a little shorter than normal. Hopefully they'll get longer. And if you have any chapter ideas, I would love to know since I could use a few! R&R&V(ote)!


	27. Taboo

Hello! Sorry its taken so long. I've been super busy and I couldn't really get into this chapter. Oh well. I'm looking forward to the next on though. Also, I am very tired so I'll thank everyone in the next chapter.

* * *

A new tradition was started in the house. Every night Fred and I would put Daphne to bed together, even if it meant having her stay up later than I would like. Once she was asleep, we would make love before going to sleep ourselves. If Death Eaters came in the middle of the night and killed us, the last thing I would want to remember is expressing my love to Fred. He agreed.

Every day seemed slightly longer than the next. I was always expecting to hear on the radio that one of my other family members had been killed. It's a horrible feeling that I wouldn't wish on anyone.

Although time was moving slowly, it was still moving. I wasn't sure it actually sure it was until I looked at a calendar and saw it was almost Daphne's first birthday. "You're almost one!" I said one morning, hoisting her above my head. "Yay!" I said and lowered her. She smiled and giggled.

Fred walked in with a big smile on his face. "Mum said we can come over whenever we want." We wanted to go over to the Burrow to celebrate her birthday. We thought about having the party over here since there's more room, but Mrs. Weasley said to have it at the Burrow. She said that if Death Eaters catch on, our hide out will still be safe.

"Excellent!" I said and kissed Daphne's cheek.

We planned for her party to be while Hogwarts was on Christmas break so Ginny could be there. The whole Burrow was decorated in pink streamers and 'Happy First Birthday!' banners. I knew Daphne wouldn't remember this, or did she care, but it meant a lot to me.

Mrs. Weasley made a homemade, yellow, cake. It was amazing! Then again, all her food is amazing. Besides the amazing food, Daphne got so many presents. She got clothes for the next several months and enough stuffed animals that she could build a castle out of them. She loved it though. We put all her stuffed animals in a pile and set in the center. She thought it was the greatest thing in the world, being surrounded by soft and fluffy animals.

She was climbing all around the animals, chattering in baby talk. "Can she say any real words?" Ginny asked.

I smiled smugly at Fred. "Yes, she can actually."

"Really? What does she say?" Ginny asked, looking between Fred and myself.

"I'll show you," I said and picked Daphne up. "Daphne, sweetie, who am I? C'mon, sweetie, I know you know this. Who am I?"

Daphne was too busy looking around to focus her attention, but answered nonetheless. "Mumma."

"Aw! She says Mumma!"

"Yes, she does! Fred's upset because he wanted her to say 'Dada' first. I figured that he got his little girl so it's only fair that she says my name first."

"I still think she should have said 'Dada' first," Fred said, taking Daphne and setting her on his lap. "Right, Princess? Say 'Dada.' Dada."

"Mumma!" she said and waved her tiny hands.

I smiled. "That would be me and not you," I said and stuck my tongue out at him.

"Oh, shut it," he said, rolling his eyes at me.

"Can I hold her?" Angelina asked. George asked if he could invite her and of course Fred and I said yes. Fred handed Daphne over to her. "She is the cutest thing I have ever seen."

"What about me?" George whined, pouting like a child. Angelina laughed.

"You're cute too, babe, but look at her! She's so precious!" Angelina had Daphne standing on her lap, holding her tiny hands.

"She should be walking soon," I said, "I've been working with her every day for a couple weeks. Hopefully it won't be too long."

"Trust me, deary, once they start walking, you're gonna wish they didn't," Mrs. Weasley said with a smile.

"Oh, I believe it. The only thing I want her to learn how to do is use the bathroom so I don't have to change diapers anymore," I said with a smile.

"Tell me about it," Fred said.

Angelina had set her on the ground and was holding her by the hands. Daphne was fairly steady on her legs, but she just couldn't balance right. She was holding on to Ange's fingers and bouncing up and down with a big smile on her face. "Can she take any steps at all?" Angelina asked.

"Not really. She just stands there. She tries to take a step but then falls and starts to cry," I informed her.

"But she won't learn unless she tries," Fred said and crouched down in front of Angelina. "Let go of her hands and see if she walks." Angelina did as Fred said and let go of Daphne's hands. "C'mon, Princess, walk to Daddy," Fred said, opening his arms to her. Daphne had a determined look in her eyes, like she really wanted to walk to Fred and she was going to make it happen. She lift her foot, and as soon as she did that, she fell face first onto the floor.

"Mumma! Mumma!" she screamed as Fred picked her up. She grabbed onto his shirt and buried her face in the crook of his neck. "Mumma..."

"Is she calling you, mumma?" George asked with a snicker.

Fred rolled his eyes. "She calls us both Mumma since she can't say Dada yet." Fred rubbed her back and kissed her cheek. Daphne continued to sniffle and cry, but she was calming down.

"Mumma..." she said and George snickered again. Mrs. Weasley smacked his arm. "Ow!" he said.

"She's just learning how to talk, George. She doesn't know any better. If I recall correctly, you called everything 'wewe' for awhile," Mrs. Weasley said and George's cheeks turned pink.

"Mum..." he whined. Angelina and I laughed while Fred soothed Daphne.

"Now, George, you asked for it," Mrs. Weasley said sternly then turned her attention to Fred, he eyes softening. "My boy's all grown up! He's a daddy to a one-year-old!" she said and smiled proudly.

"He's the best father in the world," said with a smile as Fred sat back down with Daphne on his lap.

He smiled. "What can I say? I would do anything for my little girl, ever face Voldemort."

None of us were expecting a swarm of Death Eaters to attack the house, but that's exactly what happened. Fred quickly gave Daphne to me. I held her close and tried to hide as best as I could.

Fred was standing in front of me, while George was in front of Angelina. Mrs. Weasley was holding Ginny while Mr. Weasley had his wand drawn as well as Fred and George.

"Alright," said one of the Death Eaters, walking around us. "Who said it? Who said the Dark Lords name?"

Nobody said anything. "I said!" the Death Eater started again, "Who. Said. The Dark Lords. Name! Was it you, pretty?" the Death Eater said, pointing is wand at me.

"Don't you dare talk to my wife!" Fred said, glaring at the Death Eater. "I said it."

"There's a taboo on The Dark Lord's name, _Weasley, _so why would you say it?"

"I didn't know about the taboo. I was speaking figuratively."

The Death Eater looked Fred up and down, but Fred never showed any sign of weakness. "This is your first and final warning, _Weasley. _If you so much as think The Dark Lords name again, you will pay." With that, the Death Eaters left. We were shaken but unharmed.

That night, after we put Daphne to bed, there was something bugging me that I had to ask Fred about. "Fred, you called me your wife. Why?"

"Because you're as good as. I know we haven't made it official, but one day soon we will be married and you will be my wife," he said with a smile, his eyes bright.

I smiled and kissed him. "I can't wait for that day," I said and kissed him once more.

* * *

Sooo the next update will be WHEN I GET BACK FROM ENGLAND! YEAH! Hehe, sorry, I'm just really really excited about it! And again, I'm sorry the chapters have been shorter than usual. That's just how things have falled. R&R&V(ote)!


	28. Past

Guess who had fun in England? ME! Guess who had fun at the midnight showing of Harry Potter? Me! ANYWAYS! I would like to thank: Cherry Tree Blossoms, YukiKyoMomiji, xXRosexScorpiusXx, DrakeFan077, newdog14, Khristey West for reviewing; Falling-For-Music1416, newdog14, for adding me to their favorite authors list and author alert subscription; Nutty-Physco-Candles, weasleygirl21xx, for adding one or more of my stories to their favorite stories list and for adding this story to their story alert subscription. THANKS A BUNCH!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I own only Willow as well as a few other people, places, and things. But that is all.

Don't for get to vote! So far, Remus and Tonks are winning!

* * *

I was constantly trying to teach Daphne how to walk and how to say 'Dada'. The walking was coming along quicker. She still called both Fred and I 'Mumma.' He didn't seem bothered by it at all and figured that she was say his name when she was ready.

She was always full of energy since she started learning how to walk. She really wanted to walk, but was having difficulty accomplishing this task. The most she could take was a few steps before falling, then taking off crawling. It was cute when she did that, her fluff of ginger hair falling in her face, except when it was time for her to go to bed.

Usually Fred could put her to bed without much trouble, but recently she's been refusing. She would take off crawling and as soon as you picked her up, she would squirm and cry. It would take us forever to get her ready for bed, and even longer before she actually fell asleep. The only good thing was, once she was asleep, she slept right though until morning.

It was just an average night. Fred and I had finally managed to put Daphne to bed, made love, and were currently snuggled close in each other's arms.

"Five years ago, did you ever think you would be here today?" I asked, drawing random designs in the palm of his hand.

I felt him chuckle. "Five years ago? I would have been, what? Fourteen? Nope. I can honestly say that I never thought this is where I would be at age nineteen. What about you?"

I shook my head. "I have no idea. I had my life planned out, but this certainly what I thought it was going to be."

"And how did you see your life? Off at New York, dating some rich American guy?"

I smiled. "Not exactly. When I was fourteen, I was dating this guy, Chris. He was my first boyfriend and I was completely head over heels for you." I felt Fred tighten his hold on me in jealously. "Don't worry, I don't have feelings for him anymore. That was a long time ago."

"What happened?"

"Well, we dated for just over a year; the start of fourth year to the start of fifth year. It was a wonderful year, too. I loved him so much, I gave him everything, my heart and my virginity, I loved him so much. But then, not to long after our fifth year started, he broke up with me. I was so devastated. For weeks I tried to get him back, but he said that he just didn't feel the same about me anymore. I couldn't understand why he didn't. I told him I would change, I would do whatever he wanted me to do, but he said that it was too late. I needed to move on.

"Of course that was so much easier said than done. He was my first. My first boyfriend, my first love, my first lover, you don't just move on from someone like that. I tried to do what he said and move on. I started dating this other guy, Jamie. He was really sweet, but he was just a rebound so it didn't last very long. I was still crazy about Chris and wanted him back more than anything. That's when I started dating the guys my mother wanted me to. I figured that maybe if he say me with other guys he would get jealous and want me back. That wasn't working out like how I wanted so I thought maybe if I slept with them that that would make him jealous. That didn't work either. Word started going around that I was easy and would sleep with anyone. That wasn't true. I never slept with anyone who wasn't my boyfriend. Of course, it didn't help that it didn't take much for me to go out with someone.

"Towards the end of the year, the Headmaster told us that we could apply to go to Hogwarts for a year as an exchange student. After everything that happened, I decided that it would be best for me to get away for awhile. I was still madly in love with Chris, but he was with some other chick. That very night, I filled out the application and turned it in. Once it was turned in, I talk to Tiff and the others about it. They thought it would be best if I got away from a year too. Maybe make some new friends and try to move on. Then I asked my parents about it. My mother wasn't too thrilled about the idea about me leaving, but since that application was turned in already, there wasn't a whole lot that could be done at the time. After some convincing she said that she would think about it.

"In the beginning of the summer, I got the letter that said that I got accepted into Hogwarts and I was so thrilled! Thankfully my mom let me go. So I packed my bags and went to Hogwarts for the year. I think you can figure out how the rest of the story goes."

He was silent for a moment, taking in everything I said. "So how many guys have you slept with?"

"Eight, counting you. What about you?"

"None. I don't roll that way," he said with a cheeky grin. I smacked his chest.

"You know what I mean."

"Five. Alicia was my first. Then after we broke up I slept with a couple Hufflepuffs. They didn't really mean anything to me. We were just looking for a one night hook up. Then came you," he kissed my forehead, "Then there was when I was drunk and slept with Anastasia."

"Bitch," I muttered and felt him chuckle again.

"She was, wasn't she? But she's nothing but a past mistake now. You're my present and future. You and Daphne." I smiled and yawned, as he turned over and wrapped his arms around my waist. I snuggled into him.

"Good night, Fred. I love you," I said and closed my eyes.

"Night, Wills. Love you too," he replied and kissed my temple. Within minutes I was asleep.

I didn't stay asleep very long though. Daphne's cries started to echo though the room. I had enchanted the rooms so that when Daphne cries it can be heard throughout the house. "I got her," I said and grabbed my robe as I dragged myself out of bed.

I entered Daphne's room and saw her standing up by holding onto the crib railing. She looked up and me with big sad eyes and continued to cry. "Don't cry, sweetie," I said and picked her up. She wrapped her arms around my neck and sniffled. I began pacing the room, trying to get her to fall asleep when I heard what sounded like faint talking. I pressed my ear against the door and listened.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" I heard a voice say. "It looks deserted."

"I'm sure. I've been checked and double checked the tracking. This is the place," said another voice. I recognized it as the Death Eater who spoke to us at the Burrow when Fred said Voldemort's name.

I held Daphne close and peeked out the door. I could see shadows along the wall, signaling that they were close. Without making a sound, I ran back to my bedroom and shook Fred awake.

"Fred. Fred! There are Death Eaters in the house," I whispered.

"What!" he said and jumped up, grabbing his wand, and slipped his boxers on.

"Fred, it's no use. We can't fight. We just need to get out of here." I looked up at him, deathly afraid that something was going to happen to us. He wrapped his arm around me and we Apparated away to the Burrow. Anti Apparation spells had been cast around the Burrow so we couldn't Apparate directly into it. We were a few paces away and walked the rest of the way.

Fred banged on the door, hoping it was loud enough for his parents to hear it and wake up. I heard someone come running down the stairs, then the door opened, revealing a tired looking Mrs. Weasley.

"Fred, Willow, Daphne, what are you doing here! Come inside, quick," Mrs. Weasley said, stepping aside for us.

Just as we were about to take a step inside, I heard Mr. Weasley shout, "No! Stop, Molly! We need to make sure it's really them first!"

"You think I don't know my own family, Arthur! Please, just let them in!"

"I'm sorry, Molly, but we have to check first," Mr. Weasley said, coming to stand by his wife. He turned his attention to us. "You understand, don't you?"

"'Course, Dad," Fred said, smiling slightly.

"What was the password for the last Potterwatch?" Mr. Weasley asked us.

"Sirius," Fred and I said at the same time. Mr. Weasley stood aside and let us enter the house.

"What happened?" Mrs. Weasley asked the second that we entered the house and the door was closed.

I told her, Mr. Weasley, and Fred the whole story of what happened.

"He said that they checked the tracking?" Mr. Weasley, said after I had told them the story. I nodded. "Must have put it on while they were over here."

"You don't think they're still tracking us, do you?" I asked in a small voice, afraid of what the answer would be.

"I highly doubt that. They usually just use the track to get to someone's house, then it fades away. They would have to recast it if they wanted to continue to follow that certain person," Mr. Weasley said.

"So we're safe?" He nodded.

"Why don't you go upstairs to bed? You must be exhausted," Mrs. Weasley said with a sweet smile. "I'll put Daphne to bed if you want."

"No thanks, Mum. Willow and I like to put her to bed together," Fred said, taking my hand and leading me to the stairs.

"Good night," I said as I climbed the stairs to the twin's old room.

The crib was still in place from when we last left it. I placed a now sleeping Daphne in it and kissed her forehead. Fred gently kissed her forehead too. "Good night, my sweet angel," he said and I smiled. The two of us climbed into his old bed and held each other close.

"If Daphne hadn't of woken up crying, those Death Eaters would have killed us," I whispered.

"I know. I can't imagine losing either one of you," Fred said, holding me tight.

"I can't imagine either. But what are we going to do for a house now? The Death Eaters know where we live...lived. Where do we go?"

"I guess we stay here until we can find a new place." I nodded and snuggled as close as I could to Fred. He kissed my forehead and soon I felt his breathing even out from sleep. I was afraid to fall asleep at first, but I let the fear drift from my body as I closed my eyes and left Fred hold me.

* * *

Watching Harry Potter is great motivation for the story! Woo! So, who went to the midnight show? *Raises hand* Who saw it in 3D IMAX *Raises hand* Who dressed up as a Weasley? *Raises hand* (Fred Weasley actually) Who sang random songs from AVPM/S? *Raises hand* Who got tortured by Bellatrix, fixed her bra strap, then got tortured again? *Raises hand* Who listened to Voldemort's stand up? *Raises hand* Who cried like a baby and needed to cover their mouth to keep from sobbing too loudly? *Raises hand* Am I the only one? Haha. The movie was AMAZING! You really NEED TO SEE IT! R&R&V(ote)!


	29. Molly

Sorry this chapter so so much shorter than my others, but I wanted to leave it as kind of a cliffhanger, so I had to cut it off where I did. ANYWAYS! I would like to thank: fred20 for adding this story to their favorite story list; Isabella Lupin Nyte, xXRosexScorpiusXx, mlkduds009, HPlovaa, night-star-93, YukiKyoMomiji for reviewing. THANKS A BUNCH!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I own only Willow as well as a few other people, places, and things. But that is all.

As far as the poll is concerned, Remus and Tonks are winning! (I really love them)

* * *

I actually slept peacefully that night, much to my surprise. I was also surprised that when I woke up, Fred and Daphne were gone. Fred and I usually wake up together, then we switch off who gets Daphne ready. I looked around the room and saw that the door was ajar and I figured Fred took Daphne down stairs.

Since we left in such a rush, I didn't have any clothes with me. I rummaged though the dresser drawer, looking for something. I found an old T-shit of Fred's and a pair of his boxers and just though that on since the only clothing I had with me was my robe.

Once I was somewhat dressed, I went down to the kitchen. Fred was at the table, feeding Daphne while Mrs. Weasley fiddled with the radio. "There you two are," I said, sitting down next to Fred.

"You looked so peaceful, I couldn't wake you. I figured I'd just feed Daphne while you slept," Fred said with Daphne perched happily on his lap.

"Is she ok? She's not sick or anything, right?" I asked.

"She's fine. Why would she be sick?"

"She was out in the cold with nothing more than her jammies and my robe to keep her warm!" I said. I didn't want to take her out in the cold last night, but there was no other way. We needed to leave the house and we needed to leave in a hurry.

"She's fine, Willow. She's fine. Mean while, I was out there in nothing but my boxers, standing bare foot in the snow and you don't ask if I'm ok," he said, turning his head away from me, feigning being upset.

"You're tough, she's just a wittle baby," I said, then rested my head on his shoulder. "But I'm glad you didn't get frost bite." I smiled up and him and he leaned down and kissed my lips.

"Do you have any other place to stay?" Mrs. Weasley asked, giving up with the radio. Fred and I shook our heads and she smiled. "Then you'll just have to stay here."

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley," I said. I knew she would let us stay, but it was just nice having her actually say it.

"Please, deary, after everything that's happened, call me Molly." She smiled and let the kitchen.

"You get to call her Molly now. Pretty soon, it'll be Mum," Fred said with a smile on his face. I smiled too.

"I feel so much more accept now."

"You've always been accepted."

"I know, but now I feel like I'm actually a Weasley."

"Soon, you really will be."

xoxo

While Fred and I stayed at the Burrow, he, George, and Lee continued Potterwatch. I liked listening to it more when I had other people to listen with. If I heard the names of anymore of my family members (thankfully I didn't) I won't be alone and would have people there to help me.

I still didn't know the location of where they did Potterwatch. All I knew was that it took about a half hour for Fred to get home after it was over; an hour at most if he went to spend time with George and Lee, but if he was going to be later, he would send a patronus to me so I wouldn't worry.

I wasn't really worried when forty five minutes had pasted since the last Potterwatch ended. But when an hour had passed, then an hour and a half, then two hours had gone and I still hadn't heard anything I started to worry. He had never gone this long without telling me he would be late.

"Molly," I said, holding Daphne close to me, "you haven't heard from Fred, have you?"

"No, deary, I haven't." She was just as worried as I was. I had been upstairs, looking out the window for him, while she sat downstairs, keeping watch there.

"I'm really worried about him," I said. I really wanted to start crying, I was so worried, but the tears just wouldn't fall. They stayed behind my eyes, making my vision blurry.

"I am too, Willow. Why don't you write to Angelina and ask her if she knows anything." Just as I was about to pull out my wand, a patronus appeared in the middle of the kitchen. Just for a split second, I thought it was Fred, but a female voice started to speak.

"George hasn't returned home and it's been nearly two hours. I'm really worried and was wondering if he was there." The patronus faded. I glanced over at Mrs. Weasley. If George hadn't returned and Fred hadn't returned, where were they?

I quickly sent a reply to Angelina, telling her that I haven't seen George or Fred.

As it grew darker outside, Daphne grew more tired. It was weird, putting her to bed myself. I hadn't done that since she was first born. When she was sleeping, I went back down to the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley was. Mr. Weasley was out with a search party, looking for the twins.

"I'm really scared," I said softly once I had sat back down. Mrs. Weasley reached out and grabbed my hand.

"I am too, Willow. But the twins are strong, they'll make it back home," she said with a weak smile. I was pretty confident that she was saying it more to convince herself than me.

An hour or so later, Mr. Weasley came back. He didn't look happy. "We found Lee. He was beat up pretty bad. He said that a couple of snatchers found them and took Fred and George."

"But...but you'll find them, right?" I asked, feeling my body start to tremble with fear.

"The search party is still going and we have managed to find others that have been taken by snatchers before..." said Mr. Weasley, but I could tell he was leaving something out.

"But..." I continued for him.

"They haven't always been alive," he said in almost a whisper. Mrs. Weasley couldn't take it anymore and started sobbing muttering 'My boys! My boys!' over and over again.

"It's alright, Molly," Mr. Weasley said, going to comfort his wife. "We have an excellent search party going. The best we could ever ask for. I'll make sure our boys come home safe and sound." Mrs. Weasley clung to her husband tightly, simply nodding her head.

I dragged myself out of the kitchen and into the bedroom. Daphne was sound asleep as I looked down at her in her crib. "You look so much like your father, angel. So much." I ran my fingers through her soft hair as I started to cry again. "Grandpa's gonna make sure he comes home, ok? Daddy will come home to us. He wouldn't leave us alone."

I crawled into bed, laying on my side. I had my arm stretched out, like it was wrapped around an invisible Fred. "Please come home safely," I muttered. I felt it was best not to get myself too worked up and wake Daphne, so I closed my eyes and drifted into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Hope it wasn't too bad for a short chapter! Lemme know what you think! I was very happy when I got six reviews for the last chapter! Maybe that could happen again? R&R&V(ote)!


	30. Dede

Guess who's really tired? Me! Gusee who'll thank people in the next chapter? Me!

Guess who knows that I don't own anything? You guys!

Poll: Tonk and Remus are winning still!

* * *

When I woke up that morning, I thought Fred was with me. I inhaled and could smell Fred, but it was just his pillow. In the middle of the night I had moved and was now lying with my face buried in his pillow. I was too depressed to cry, though. I just heaved myself out of bed.

"Mumma?" I looked up and saw Daphne standing up, holding onto her crib bars.

"Momma's here," I said and picked her up.

"Mumma!" She screamed, twisting and turning in my grip. "Mumma! Mumma! Mumma!"

"Momma's got you, sweetie," I said, but she kept screaming and looking around. Then it hit me; she wanted Fred. "Oh, honey, that's Dada. You want Dada." She looked up at my confused, but still sad. I looked around the room and found an old picture of Fred and myself, probably from when the twins still lived here.

"Mumma!" Daphne still screamed, looking around the room.

"Here, sweetie," I showed her the picture. "Momma." I pointed to myself. "Dada." I pointed to Fred.

She placed her tiny hand over mine. "Mumma?"

"No, not Mumma. That's Dada. Dada." She looked up at me and I repeated myself. "Dada."

"Dede!"

"Good job, sweetie! Dada!"

"Dede!" She pointed to Fred's picture. "Dede!"

"I wish Dada was here, baby girl. I'm really worried about him." I kissed her on the forehead and set the picture down. "Time to get you ready," I said and started dressing her.

I really wished Fred was home. It just wasn't the same without him walking around, making faces at Daphne to distract her while I changed her diaper (it's her least favorite part. She always throws a fit.)

Once she and I were both ready, we went downstairs to the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley was already there, cleaning. "Good morning, Molly," I said softly.

"Good morning Willow, deary," she said. She sounded like she had been crying. "Sleep alright?"

"It was ok," I said, sitting down. "How about you?"

"Oh, don't worry about me, deary," she said, moving about the kitchen, keeping her face down probably so I wouldn't see the tiredness in her eyes. She hadn't slept.

"Where's Arthur?" I asked.

"He's back out with the search party. He left around five this morning."

"What time is it now?"

"Around eight." She continued to run around the kitchen. I got up and fed Daphne while Mrs. Weasley still continued to clean the kitchen.

"Molly, do you want some help, cleaning the kitchen?" I asked once Daphne was fed.

"That would be wonderful, Willow, thank you," she said with a smile and for the first time I got a good look at her face. Her eyes were puffy, red, and blood shot with bags under them.

I conjured up a play pin for Daphne and set her in to while Mrs. Weasley and I worked. She insisted that we do everything the muggle way because "it'll look better." The real reason was all too obvious. Doing things the muggle way took more time, effort, and concentration. This way, we could focus on our work and not thinking about the missing twins.

It worked for awhile, but the kitchen can't stay dirty forever. Once it was clean, we moved onto the living room, taking the time to clean everything, from the walls to the under the couch cushions.

I took a break several hours later to feed Daphne. That wasn't fun at all. She started to eat fine at first, but then started screaming. "DEDE! DEDE! DEDE!" It broke my heart everything she did that. I wanted nothing more than for her Dada to be here and helping me feed her, but he wasn't.

It wasn't until late that night that Mr. Weasley finally came home. Daphne was sleeping, (after battling her) and Mrs. Weasley and I had stopped cleaning. We had cleaned the kitchen and living room absolutely spotless and had gotten half way through with the bathroom. We were now, sitting on the couch. She was hand knitting what looked like it might be a sweater, while I rest my head against a pillow. I really wanted to sleep, but I wanted more to stay up until Mr. Weasley got home.

When he walked through the door, Mrs. Weasley and I both jumped up. He just gave us a sad look and we both sat back down. "Still no sign of the boys. But we're still looking. We have intelligence of where some Death Eaters might be hiding, so we'll check there next."

Mrs. Weasley started crying again, and I joined in, unable to hold it back anymore. "There, there, don't cry," Mr. Weasley said, coming to sit on the couch in between us. He wrapped one arm around Mrs. Weasley and one arm around me. "Well find them and bring them home."

"But Arthur, what if something happens to them! My boys!" sobbed Mrs. Weasley.

"Sh, Molly, it's ok," Mr. Weasley said, leaning over to kiss the top of her head. "I promise I'll find them and bring them back."

I pulled away, wiping my tears with the back of my hand. "I'm going to go up to bed," I said and practically ran up the stairs to the bed. I was careful not to make too much noise so Daphne would stay asleep. The last thing I needed right now was to fight her again to go to sleep.

I didn't even bother to change. I simply laid down and pulled Fred's pillow close to me, inhaling deeply before using it to stifle my sobs. I needed Fred back. I needed him to hold me close and tell me everything would be alright. I needed him to help me raise Daphne.

I moved the pillow down, so my eyes were free, glancing at the engagement ring on my left hand. I wanted nothing more than to be Mrs. Fred Weasley, but in order for that to happen, I needed a Mr. Fred Weasley. I let out another sob into the pillow, clutching my hand tightly to my chest.

It took several hours for me to fall asleep, and I didn't stay asleep long, not to mention that Daphne woke up way too early.

Today was the same thing as yesterday: Daphne yelling and crying for Fred, Mrs. Weasley and I cleaning as much of the house we could, Daphne putting up another fight as I tried to get her to sleep, Mrs. Weasley and I waiting up for Mr. Weasley who returned home with the same news. Nothing.

It was like that for the next eight days, actually. Each day I was coming closer and closer to completely breaking down and not being able to function at all. I was so exhausted from lack of sleep, crying, and having to deal with a fussy baby. What I really wanted to do was sleep for days on end, but every time I tried to sleep, I kept seeing Fred and my heart would start to ache. I really needed him back.

On the ninth day, Mrs. Weasley and I were waiting for Mr. Weasley as usual. I tried really hard to stay awake, but I couldn't. I ended up falling asleep, despite wanting to stay awake, even though I knew that there wouldn't be any news.

"Willow, Willow, wake up!" Mrs. Weasley was shaking me. I could hear urgency in her voice. I opened my eyes and couldn't believe what I was seeing. Fred and George were in the living room. They looked pretty beat up. Both of their eyes were black and blue, nearly swollen shut, cuts were all over their faces, some still leaking blood. Their shirts were stained with sweat, blood, and dirt and I could only imagine that there were more bruises under them.

"Oh my Merlin," I said, jumping off the couch and running right to Fred. He embraced me as best as he could, what with him being beat up and all.

"Easy, easy," he said, pulling away. "Everything hurts."

"Places I didn't even know I have hurt," said George, looking like he might collapses.

"My boys! My boys!" Mrs. Weasley was sobbing with joy and she tried to gently hug her sons. I quickly ran upstairs and grabbed Daphne from her crib. She started crying when I woke her up, but I didn't care. She would stop as soon as she saw Fred.

I was right. I brought her down stairs, into the living room, where everyone was gathered. Apparently during the brief time I was gone to get Daphne, Angelina had come, holding on tightly to George.

"Look, sweetie," I said and pointed to Fred. He tears instantly stopped. I could see Fred's eye light up and his lips form a huge smile on his bruised face.

"My baby girl," he said.

"Dede!" She said, squirming out of my grip and running right to her father.

"She said my name," he whisper as he held her tight. It was like the pain he felt had vanished as he held Daphne to him.

"Dede," she said again, softer this time. He leaned down and kissed her forehead, murmuring to her about how much he missed and loved her.

Mrs. Weasley fixed up the twins as best as she could. Something's, like the big gashes on their chest and sides would leave some scares. They didn't seem to mind though. They said it made them look tough. Ange and I glanced at each other before rolling our eyes.

Angelina ended up staying the night. Fred and George thought it would be best if they stayed at the Burrow for a little while longer. Well, really it was just George since Fred and I still needed to find a place to live. Mrs. Weasley didn't even put up a fight when George suggested the Ange sleep with him tonight. Of course there wouldn't be anything but sleeping happening. The boys were too sure to do much, not to mention we were all sleeping in the same room.

It was nice that night, having Fred there to help me but Daphne to bed. She went to sleep so much easier then when it was just me. I was also happy to be able to actually snuggle up close wiht Fred and not just his pillow.

I could hear George and Angelina softly talking to each other and I couldn't help but smile.

"Fred," I said softly in the dark.

"Yes, love?" I was snuggled nicely against his side, his arm around me.

"I'm so happy you're back, Fred. I was so worried."

"I know you were, Willow, and I'm so sorry I did that to you."

"It's ok. Daphne was taking it the hardest, though. She would cry for you constantly."

"My poor baby girl. I missed her like crazy!" I could faintly see his lips form a smile again. "But I'm so happy she finally said my name."

I smiled as well. "I taught her that. It's not perfect, but at least she's not calling you 'Momma' anymore."

I felt him chuckle. "That's true," he said and kissed my temple. "Now get some sleep, it looks like you haven't in quite some time."

"I could tell you the same thing." He chuckled again and I closed my eyes. For the first time in a little over a week, I fell asleep easily and with a smile on my face.

* * *

Again, I'm really tired so I just briefly edited it. I'll go back later and fix it up more. It took awhile for me to get into this chapter, but it actually came easier than I expected. Yay! Oh, and thanks for giving me six reviews for the past two chapters. That really makes me smile! Maybe you guys could do it again? Pretty please! R&R&V(ote)!


	31. Found Out

Hello again! I would like to thank: Isabella Lupin Nyte, Takara Matsudaira, HPlovaa, xXRosexScorpiusXx, YukiKyoMomiji, newdog14, for reviewing; Samcro-princess20, Jacqualeen, You cant rush science. for adding my stories to their favorite story list; Jacqualeen for adding this story to their story alert subscription. THANKS A BUNCH!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I own only Willow as well as a few other people, places, and things. But that is all.

Tonks and Remus are still winning!

* * *

At first I was afraid that it really hadn't happened. I thought that Fred was still gone and, even though I caught his familiar sent, it was just his pillow again. But when I opened my eyes, I knew it was real. He was right by my side, holding me close.

He was still sound asleep, as well George. But Angelina was gone, and so was Daphne. Without waking him, I gently moved Fred's arm from around my waist. As I crept downstairs I could hear Daphne's voice. "Mumma, Mumma, Mumma, Mumma, Mumma."

"Momma's right here, sweetie," I said, coming into view.

"Hi, Willow," said Angelina, feeding Daphne, though most of the food ended up on Daphne's face. "When I woke up I saw her looking around. Hope you don't mind I brought her down and fed her."

"Oh, no, it's fine. I got to sleep longer," I said with a smile. Daphne stood up in her chair, reaching for me. "No, no, sweetie. You need to sit here and finish eating." I sat her back down and she started to cry. "Oh, alright," I said and picked her up and set her on my lap. She settled down and allowed Angelina to finish feeding her.

"Where are Molly and Arthur?" I asked.

"Still sleeping I think. I'm surprised your up actually. I would have thought you would have slept in. I'm not really one for that, so I took Daphne with me so you could sleep longer."

I smiled. "Thanks, but I'm so use to waking up around this time, I couldn't sleep in even if I tried."

"How was it being back in Fred's arms?"

"I could ask you the same thing about George," I said, wiping the mess from Daphne's face.

She smiled. "Amazing."

"Same," I said with the same smile.

About an hour later Mr. And Mrs. Weasley woke up. The twins didn't awake until past noon, but we really couldn't blame them. This was probably the first time they got a good night's sleep since they got taken.

After everyone had their lunch, or in some cases, breakfast, we gathered in the living room and the twins told us about what happened.

"Well it was after our last Potterwatch," started George, "we were walking out of the cave, that's where we use to hold it, but after this, we're moving to an old abandoned house. Anyway we were walking away from the cave and the Snatchers came."

"They asked us for our names," continued Fred, "and they got real excited when they found out that they caught two Weasley's. They let Lee go, but not until they beat him up some. They didn't even use any magic, just their fists."

"They had taken our wands right away so we couldn't defend ourselves. After they finished with Lee they threw him to the ground and tossed his wand, then they Apparated us to...well, we never actually figured out where they took us."

"Somewhere in the middle of nowhere, that's for sure. There was nothing but a couple tents, lots for snatchers, and even more trees. They through us in a tent and locked us in, wandless. There were two cots and that was about it. I think it was just a muggle tent because it was so small on the inside."

"They left us in there until almost night fall. Then finally they pushed in a small plate of rotten food, and a pitcher of water for the both of us. It was horrible. We didn't even bother to eat, just drink that water."

"That was a mistake. In the morning when they found out we didn't eat, they were furious and smacked us around a bit. Not sure why they really cared if we ate or not, but after that we made sure to eat the food, or at least make it seemed like we ate it."

"Nothing really happened for the first two days. We were just given food and water twice a day, in the morning and at night. Otherwise we just had to sit there. It was horrible having to use the bathroom in just a small tent that you're not allowed out of."

"On the thrid day they pulled us out for questioning. They asked us where Harry was. We told him we didn't know. They didn't like that. At first they just Crucio'd us for what seemed like hours on end. Taking turns even, seeing who could cause us the most pain. It was horrible."

"When they were done, they sent us back to the tent where we stayed another few days without anything new happening. Then they took us out one at a time. That was far worse than when they took us both. They took Fred first."

"It was awful. They took me and kept questioning me, asking where Harry was, what's he doing, what's his plan and everything else. Everything I told him I didn't know, they would hit me. Over and over again. Then the one snatcher pulled out a knife and everything I wouldn't answer a question or say I didn't know, he would cut me somewhere." Fred lifted up his shirt to show us several scars across him stomach and chest.

"They did the same thing to me," said George, lifting his shit to show that he had some scars too. They weren't identical to Fred's, though. "For the rest of the time they kept that up, interrogating us until we practically passed out from pain and fatigue. Then finally Dad and his team found us. I don't know what would have happened if we had to stay there any longer."

I was holding onto Fred's arm tightly when they finished. I could never imagine my life without him, and having him gone all those days was like a preview of what could happen in this war. It was one of the worst things I ever experienced and wished never to do so ever again.

Angelina and snuggled up into George by the end, her eyes filled with sadness. We both hated the thought of anyone hurting our boys.

That night, George decided to stay home. Angelina understood and, even though Mr. and Mrs. Weasley said she could stay too, left. Fred and I put Daphne to bed and snuggled close under that covers that night. I was still more than thrilled to be able to snuggle close to Fred at night.

xoxo

Things were going good for a few weeks. Fred and I, well mostly Fred, had looked around briefly for another place to stay, but it was so nice staying with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley that I was in no hurry to leave.

"Pack your bags," Mr. Weasley said one afternoon, coming home from work.

"What?" I asked. I was in the process of feeding Daphne.

"Harry, Ron, and Hermione have been sighted at the Malfoy Manor. He managed to escape, but the Death Eater know we've lied to them. We have to leave, now!" he said, sounding frazzled.

Ever since the wedding, the Weasley's have dressed the ghoul in the attic like Ron and claimed he had a terrible illness and that's why he couldn't go back to school this year. Now that everyone knows Ron is fine, the Death Eaters are sure to come over and investigate. Not good.

I grabbed Daphne, who still had half her lunch to eat, and ran upstairs. Fred walked out of the shower as I was running. "What's got you in such a rush?"

"Ron. Malfoy Mannor. Escaped. Death Eaters know," I said, knowing that probably made no sense at all. Fred followed me up to the bedroom where George was already gathering his things.

"I have no idea what you said," he said to me, watching me pack.

"Mate, the Death Eaters know Ron's not sick and on the run with Harry. We need to leave," George said while still packing.

Fred understood that and started helping me while Daphne sat on the bed and watched. Five minutes later, the four of us were ready to go. Ginny, who had arrived home for the Easter holiday, was waiting in the living room with her bags packed. "Do you know where we're going?" she asked. None of us knew.

About a minute later, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley appeared, carrying their bags. "Dad," said Ginny, "Where are we gonna go?"

"We're going to Muriel's." he said, ushering us outside. My eyes grew wide. Staying with Muriel is the last place I ever wanted to go.

Altogether we Apparated to Muriel's house. It was a rather nice house, almost like a mansion. Fred had told me she had money, but I didn't think she had this much. No doubt she had room for us, but I would rather live in a one room shack than stay with her.

As soon as we walked into the house, she had a go at me. "You brought the American with you?"

"Yes, Aunt Muriel, she's my fiancée. She goes where I go," said Fred, rolling eyes when Muriel wasn't looking.

She huffed. "Well, Molly and Arthur your room is upstairs, first door on the right, Fred and George, first door on the left, Ginny and Wilma-"

"Willow," I corrected her.

"Second door on the right and the baby can have the second door on the left."

"Um, excuse me, Muriel," I said, trying to be polite, "but Fred and I usually sleep together. We are engaged."

"Are you married?" she asked.

"Well no, but-"

"Then you're not sharing a room. I will not allow premarital hanky panky to take place in my house."

"We won't! We just want to share a bed. And what about when Daphne wakes up and cries?"

"You're the Mum, aren't you? You'll get her, it's your duty," she said in a tone that signaled that this was the end of the conversation. I scowled. Fred rubbed my back, trying to sooth me. This isn't going to be a pleasant stay.

* * *

Slightly disappointed that I only got 3 reviews last time. Ok, make that very disappointed. For the next few days, I'm going to work really hard to write out the rest of the story. Since I'm going away to college soon, I wanted this story to be done by then. But as long as I have it already written, its fine. This way, I can wait as long as it takes for me to get **_four_** reviews per chapter and update as soon as that happens. I don't think I'm asking too much. I average about 4.1ish pre chapter and I plan to keep it that way.

Also, do any of you have a kindle? Do you like it? Do you think I should get one? I'm kinda on the fenece about it and would like some input for my lovely readers!

So please, please, please! review! R&R&V(ote!)


	32. Insults

You guys rock! Thank you so much for all the reviews! I would like to thank: HPlovaa, xXRosexScorpiusXx, BookKailei, YukiKyoMomiji, You cant rush science., Isabella Lupin Nyte, harrypotteraddict101, kat, Drakefan077 for reviewing; yokishko for adding my story to their favorite story list. THANKS A BUNCH!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I own only Willow as well as a few other people, places, and things. But that is all.

Remus and Tonks are still winning!

* * *

I was right. It wasn't a plesant stay. For the rest of the day Muriel gave ma a hard time. At night, she made sure to "accidently" walk into the room Ginny and I were sharing, claiming that she was old and had forgotten which room was her's. Yeah, right. She was checking that I was there and Fred wasn't.

"I hate this," I said after the second time Muriel walked in. "Is it that much to ask for to sleep in the same bed, or same room even, as my husband-to-be?"

"That's Muriel for you," said Ginny, rolling over to face me, "she's set in her ways."

"I know, but this is a little much! It's like she hates me!"

"She's not a friendly, that's for sure."

"Ugh!" I said, rolling over and burring my face in the pillow.

The following morning I woke up and went to get Daphne, but she was already gone. I sighed and went to check to see if Fred was still in bed. He wasn't so I knew he had her.

I started to make my way to the kitchen for breakfast when I realized I had no idea where it was. I walked around the big house for a few minutes before I finally found it.

"Morning, love," Fred greeted me with Daphne perched on his lap.

"Mumma!"

"Hi, baby!" I said and picked her up, kissing her on the cheek.

"She's been fed," Fred told me, pulling out my chair.

"Thank you," I said and sat down with Daphne.

"I was wondering when you would wake up," said Muriel from the other side of the table.

"Well sorry, but I usually wake up earlier when I share a room with Fred and Daphne, or at least Fred," I said.

She pretended like she didn't hear me, which was probably for the best.

I hated staying at Muriel's. She hated me because I was a muggle-born and she really hated me because I was American. She always criticized me about how I got pregnant before being married and how I'm a bad mother. The Weasley's would come to my defense as often as they could, but after awhile they, as well as myself, just let her talk.

For safety reasons, we weren't allowed to leave the house, so Fred and George couldn't do Potterwatch anymore, but Lee continued it. To occupy their time, they started to do to more mail in orders for their shop in Muriel's back room. She wasn't very happy about that, but they didn't really care. It kept them happy and made money so that's all that really mattered.

"I really hate staying here," I said to Fred after we had been living with Muriel for several days.

"I know you do but it shouldn't be for too much longer," he said, trying to reassure me. It wasn't helping.

"But who knows how long it's gonna be. And have you noticed that she has yet to call me Willow? She's called me every other 'W' name or just 'The American', but never Willow," I said, placing my hand on my hips.

He sighed. "That's Aunt Muriel for you."

"But, Fred," I whined, "I don't like it!"

"I know, love, I know. But I can't do anything to make her stop. She'll just yell at me and blame it on her age. You know how she is."

I pouted. "I just wish I could do _something_ to get back at her. She doesn't even have to be aware, just so I know."

"Well," said Fred with a sly smile, "I think I know of something that we could do to get her back."

"And what would that be?"

"She did say she didn't want any 'premarital hanky panky' in her house," he said, stepping forward and placing his hands on my waist.

"And since your parents are spending some time with Daphne, I think this would be a perfect time for premarital hanky panky," I said. He nodded and pulled me into the room him and George shared. George was working on mail orders and would be busy for at least a half hour. Perfect.

That evening, after dinner and Fred and I breaking Muriel's no premarital hanky panky rule, I was sitting in her quant little library. It was about the size of one of the bedrooms, but filled with books and a few chairs.

Daphne was with me. She was sitting on the floor, playing with a few of her stuffed animals: a stuffed dragon from Charlie, and a stuffed House elf dressed in a fancy suit with an S.P.E.W patch sewn onto it from Hermione. Daphne could play for hours on end with her stuffed animals, making they talk and walk and play with each other. It was rather adorable to watch.

I was in the middle of a really great healing book when Muriel walked in. "Do you know what time it is?"

"It's eight thirty," I said, not looking up from my book.

"The kid should be in bed by now."

"She goes to bed at nine."

"That's too late for a baby."

"Well she's my baby and she'll go to bed when I say she should."

"Why are you letting her roam around the library? She could damage the books!"

"She's fine. She's playing with her stuffed animals. She's not harming the books."

"I don't appreciate being talked to in that tone, Wynonna. You're lucky I let you stay here. You're not actually a Weasley so therefore you're not actually family."

"Willow. My. Name. Is. Willow," I said, slamming the closed and setting it down on the ground. The loud noise caused Daphne to look up from her stuffed animals.

"Mumma?"

"My name is Willow and I _am_ part of this family. I've been with Fred for over three and a half years. We're engaged and have a child together. I'm part of the family." I rose from my seat and marched over to her. "And _I _don't appreciate the way _you _talk to _me."_

She gave me a cold, hard look before marching away without saying another word. Angrily, I kicked the book I was reading, sending it flying across the room.

"Mumma?" Daphne repeated, looking at me with her stuffed animals in hand.

I sighed. "Momma's ok, sweetie," I said, picking her up and holding her close. No one tells me how to raise my child. If I was going to have to spend too much longer in this house, I might just go crazy.

And I was right, I did start to go crazy. Muriel was still insulting me and telling me how to raise Daphne. Each day it just seemed to get worse and worse. I completely lost it several days later at breakfast.

"Winifred," said Muriel, who still never called me by my actual name. "Are you with child again?"

"No, I'm not," I said, confused as to why she would ask.

"It's just you look a bit...big and I assumed you were pregnant again."

That was the last straw for me. Ever since I had Daphne I have put on some weight and have been very self conscious about it. The last thing I needed was for some old hag to point it out.

I threw down my napkin and ran out of the room crying. I collapses onto my bed and sobbed into the pillow. A few minutes later, Fred came in and sat down next to me.

"I can't stay here anymore, Fred! I can't! I can't take the way she treats me! I want to leave!"

"I know, Willow. In fact I wrote to Lee a couple days ago and he found an empty house in a muggle neighborhood. He said that the owners left and never came back to it. I was thinking that maybe we could go live there."

"Really? I would love that," I said, sitting up to look at him, tears still falling.

"Excellent. We just have to pack, talk to Mum and Dad, then we can get out of here," he said softly.

"Thank you, Fred," I said, wrapping my arms around his neck, holding on tightly. Finally I could get out of this house.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley understood that we wanted to leave and didn't put up much of a fight. All they said was that we needed to be extra careful since the Death Eater's wouldn't be too happy that they were lied too.

Ginny and George were more upset about us leaving, but they too understood. Some people just cannot live with Muriel and I am one of them. Since Fred and I have a daughter and are engaged, where I go, he goes and vice verse.

Within two days we were moved into our new home. It was a small two bedroom house with a kitchen, living room, and bathroom. It was small, but away from Muriel and in the middle of muggles so the chance of us running into Death Eaters was smaller than if we lived in the magical world. Of course there was still a very real chance that we could run into them.

"I like this place," I said to Fred as we got Daphne ready for bed.

"It's nice. It's small, but has a nice feel of home." We put Daphne to bed like we always do, then went to our own bedroom.

"I'm glad we can finally share a bed again," I said, snuggling close to him, happy to have his arms around me.

"Me too. It's not the same without you close to me," he said with a smile.

"You know, this is the first time in a while that we didn't have to share the room with anyone," I said, climbing on top of him. "We have the whole room to ourselves."

He smirked. "You know, I really like the sound of that." And with that said, he wrapped his arms around me tightly, pulling me flat on his chest and kissed him. It really was good to have our own room.

* * *

Again, thank you so much for all the reviews! To reward you, I updated! Yay! Now, I'm super busy for the next two days so the next update will either be later on Thursday or Friday. Of course if I don't have at least four reviews, then you don't get your update.

And thanks to those who gave their input about the kindle. I do read a lot, but I just like having an actual book in my hands so I think I'll stick with physical books for now.

So review! R&R&V(ote)!


	33. Shopping Trip

I got four reviews so you get an update! My plans last night got cancled so I was able to write. Then I just had to wait :) I would like to thank: alb33, Isabella Lupin Nyte, BookKailei, YukiKyoMomiji for reviewing. THANKS A BUNCH!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I own only Willow as well as a few other people, places, and things. But that is all.

Tonks and Remus are still winning!

* * *

Things have been going very well in our new house. Since we live in the middle of a muggle neighborhood, we do almost everything the muggle way. Well, I've been doing almost everything the muggle way. Fred's been having a lot of trouble with that, which I find funny.

Daphne's learned a lot more since the move. She can recognize food and eats a lot more than she did before. She can point out her favorites and tell you when she doesn't like something.

Fred rejoined Lee in Potterwatch. He would walk out of the small muggle town, then Apparated to where ever the new location was. Of course I listened every night. While Fred was away, I would cook dinner. There was a nice little store not to far from the house that Daphne and I would go to all the time. I converted some of my wizard money into muggle money so we could buy food as well as other things we need. Of course everyone in a while, I would use magic to either cofound the cashier or to silence the alarm and just walk out. I didn't do it that often though, what kind of example would that be for Daphne?

It was an average day. Fred was out doing Potterwatch, and I was at the store with Daphne.

"Now, what do you want Momma to make for dinner?" I asked Daphne, looking through all the isles, trying to decided on what I should cook. "Do you want spaghetti?" She nodded happily. "Spaghetti it is then," I said with a smile. I grabbed a couple boxes and began to browse the other isles.

Suddenly, from a few isles over, there was an explosion and I heard two words that made my blood run cold "Avada Kedavra!" The explosion threw me to the ground, but I made sure that Daphne was unharmed. From the sound of the voice, I assumed it was a female witch, but I couldn't say for sure. I heard the curse thrown several more times as well as people yelling and screaming.

"Honey, you stay right here. Ok?" I sat Daphne down amongst some of the rubble, hoping no one would spot her. "You stay right here until Mommy comes and gets you, ok?" She just started at me, confused at to what was going on. I hated to leave her unattended, but I had to do something. These muggles have no idea what's going on.

I heard the voice cackling as more mini explosions occurred and more people died. Finally I spotted the witch responsible as I crouched behind a fallen isle. She had her back to me, so I couldn't see her face. All I could see was an unruly mess of black hair. I started crouching toward her when she whipped around. "Avada Kedavra!" she yelled and I ducked, narrowly missing the curse. That's when I got a good look at her face. I'd never seen her in real life before, but I instantly recognized her from all the wanted posters. Bellatrix Lestrange.

I whipped out my wand and sent a stunning jinx at her, but she dodged that easily. "Oh so we have another witch here, then? Not for long! Avada Kedavra!" She shouted at me again, and just like before, it narrowly missed me.

"Mumma?" I froze as I heard Daphne's voice. I turned my head just far enough to see her wobbly walking towards me.

"A wittle baby? _Your_ wittle baby," Bellatrix said, walking towards her. I pointed my wand directly at her chest.

"Don't you hurt her!" I shouted.

"Lower your wand," she said, now having her wand aimed at my child. Glaring at her, I lowered my wand. She bent down and picked up little Daphne, still keeping her wand pointed at her. "Now toss it over!" I obliged and tossed her my wand. She caught it and snapped it in half. I was now completely wandless. "Now, what's a wittle witch and her wittle baby doing out here?" she asked in a taunting tone. I remained silent.

"Mumma?" Daphne said again. I had to resist the urge to go running toward her, knowing that would only get both of us killed.

"Don't worry sweetie," I said, trying to make sure Daphne didn't start to panic.

"Yes, don't worry sweetie. Auntie Bellatrix has got you," she said in a sickly sweet voice that make me want to vomit. How dare she speak to my child in such a way. She turned her attention back to me. "Take me to your house. Now!" She pointed her wand right at Daphne's head. I couldn't refuse her.

"Fine," I said and turned to leave the store. As I walked out, I kept looking back to make sure she was following me with my daughter. The whole while her wand never pointed away from Daphne.

When we reached the house she commanded me to open the door. I did. "Stay here and don't move. Or else." She gave a wicked smile and tapped her wand against Daphne's neck. I stayed put, right at the entrance of our home, while she started looking around. She was probably looking for Harry Potter or some information as to where he was.

I heard her rummaging through everything, even breaking several things in the process. Not that she cared. Just then, Fred came home. "Hey, love," he said, closing the door behind him. "What's wrong?" he asked when he say my terrified face.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, near tears.

"Did someone come in?" I heard Bellatrix call and pretty soon came into view. Fred's eyes widen when he saw she had Daphne. "AH! Weasley! Excellent," she said and with a teasing smile. "I could have some fun with a Weasley."

"Put. My. Daughter. Down. Now." he growled, reaching for his wand.

"Ah, ah, ah!" She tapped the wand against Daphne's throat again.

"Owie," I heard Daphne say, moving her head away from Bellatrix's wand. Then she looked at Fred. "Dede!"

Fred lowed his hand, and looked up at Daphne. "Don't be scared, Princess. Daddy's right here. Daddy's right here."

"I know," said Bellatrix, prancing around the room, "that your wittle brother is running around with Harry Potter. Now, if you want your wittle girl to live, you'll tell me where they are."

"We don't know!" I shouted.

"I wasn't talking to you!" She shouted back at me. Then she placed Daphne down and for a brief second, I thought she was letting my daughter go. I was wrong. She put up spells around Daphne so even if we did have wand, we couldn't help her. It also prevented Daphne from leaving Bellatrix's side. "Now, Weasel, where is Harry Potter?" she demanded, keeping her wand pointed at Daphne.

Fred didn't answer right away. That was a mistake. "I SAID WHERE IS HE? CRUCIO!" Daphne let out the most heart retching cry I ever heard. She fell to the ground, curling into a ball and continued to scream.

"NO!" I screamed and started running to her. I didn't see where she pulled it from, but I did see the knife come hurling toward me. For a split second I felt nothing as it pierced my shoulder. Then I felt a white hot pain spread throughout my body, but I didn't care.

"TELL ME WHERE HE IS NOW!" She shouted, twisting her wrist slightly. Daphne started to scream louder and I knew that she had intensified the spell.

"I don't know!" Fred said desperately. "The last I heard he was at Tinwork, Cornwall! But I swear I don't know anymore!"

She seemed satisfied with this answer, and stopped her curse. Daphne lay limp on the ground. Bellatrix gave a smug, bone chilling smile before Apparating away.

Once she was gone, Fred ran over to Daphne and picked her up. "Daphne? DAPHNE!" As I managed to stagger over, I saw him check her pulse. "She's alive," he whispered. She was alive, but we didn't know is she would stay that way.

I held onto Fred tightly as we Apparated to St. Mungo's. "SOMEONE! HELP! MY DAUGHTER!" Fred cried the moment we arrived. Several healers came running, asking what had happened. Fred frantically began explaining while the Healers looked over Daphne and ushered her and Fred to a room.

"Ma'am, please, you have to come this way," said a Healer, pulling my arm in the opposite direction as Fred and Daphne.

"What? No! That's my daughter! I need to be with her!" I said, fighting the Healer.

"Ma'am, you have a knife in your arm and you're bleeding heavily. You have to come this way." Until that moment, I had forgotten that I had been stabbed. The pain, which had faded, came back tenfold, and reluctantly let the Healer take me to another room and tend to my wound.

I didn't pay attention to any of the things she was saying. I kept thinking about Daphne and what was going on with her. As soon as the Healer bandaged me up, I raced out of the room, not having a clue as to where I was going, but I knew I had to get there quickly.

For the first time all day, luck was on my side and I spotted Fred, pacing out in a hall way. "Fred, what's going on?" I asked, out of breath as I reached him.

"They took her into the room, saying they needed to do some tests. It's been five minutes and I haven't heard anything. They even pulled the curtain closed so I couldn't see," he said, he voice hoarse with worry.

"They haven't said anything?"

Fred shook his head. "They just took her from my arms and rushed her into the room. I have no idea what's going on." He kept looking around the room, avoiding my eyes. He would raise his hand, quickly wipe his eyes, then pretend like he was running his hand though his hair. He was crying.

"Fred," I said softly, wrapping my arms around him. "She'll be ok, Fred. She's a Weasley and she's tough like you. She'll be ok." He responded my wrapping his arms around me, bumping into my sore shoulder. I winced, but didn't pull away.

For once, I was the strong one in the relationship. Fred needed someone to hold him and tell him everything was going to be ok. I just hoped I was strong enough for the both of us.

* * *

I have been waiting for this chapter for a very long time! I have some of the next chapter written, but not all of it. But I still need four reviews before I even think about posting.

Also, can you believe in fifteen days, I'll be moving into my college dorm? It's crazy right? Hopefully I'll still have time for fanfiction because I have another story type thing planned for Willow and Fred. But the thing is to get Life's Hidden Path finished before I leave. I think I can do it, as long as you help me!

R&R&V(ote!)


	34. Baby Girl

Hello! Sorry, I meant to post this yesterday, but since my Tuesday plans got moved to Wednesday, then my Wednesday plans got moved to Thrusday. ANYWAYS! I would like to thank: Isabella Lupin Nyte, YukiKyoMomiji, to lazy to log in BookKailei, alb33 for reviewing; JohnnyStormsGirl, Jennie68, TwilightLover1618, for adding my stories to their favorite story list; TwilightLover1618 for adding this story to their story alert subscription. THANKS A BUNCH!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I own only Willow as well as a few other people, places, and things. But that is all.

R&T are still winning!

* * *

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley?" said a Healer, walking out of Daphne's room. Fred and I were sitting on some chairs placed against the wall. Fred and calmed down since we first arrived, but he was still sick with worry.

"Yes, that's us. What's wrong with my baby girl?" Fred asked, jumping out of the chair and running over to the Healer.

"It was a very powerful cures that was cast on her. An adult could bounce back from it with little more than a headache and a few sore muscles, but since she's so young, it put more stain on her body."

"What does that mean?"

"That means that all her organs, especially her heart, was under a lot of stress. Thankfully she was only under the curse for a short amount of time, otherwise she would have passed. She's ok for right now, but the next few days are going to be very critical. We're gonna need to keep her here."

"Can we see her?" asked Fred.

The Healer shook her head. "I'm afraid not. With all the tests and automatic spells flying around her room, having an untrained profession in there could make things worse. I hope you can understand." Fred and I nodded. "Now, you're welcome to stay here as long as you want, and we've pulled back the curtain so you can see her." She gestured to the now bare glass behind the Healer. "If you have any questions just ask one of the Healers for Donna Noble." With that, she left.

Fred continued to stare though the glass at Daphne, lying helpless in the bed big hospital bed. I could hear faint beeping sounds coming from her room, as chart flew around, taking notes. Everyone in a while a spell would be cast and hit Daphne. I didn't know what they were, but I hoped that they make her better.

"Wanna send out some owls to the family?" I asked quietly, coming and standing next to Fred.

"Yeah, yeah that would be a good idea," he said, not looking away from Daphne.

"It's not your fault, Fred. You didn't know what Bellatrix was going to do."

"But I should have guessed," he said, turning away from the window and heading to the waiting room across the hall. Fred followed.

"Look, Fred," I said, "we can watch her from in here. And they have beds and food, even owls we can use," I said once into the waiting room. Instead of the usual chairs and couches, there were twin size beds and a little kitchenette in the corner. By the window there was several owls and a table with quills, parchment, and ink for writing letters. There was even a door that led the to bathrooms.

"This is nice," I said, looking around the room. Fred went right over to the owls and wrote a few letters, then sent them out.

I went over to the screen and was trying to figure out how to get Daphne's room. _Please present wand to confirm parent/guardian status _the screen read. "Fred," I said gently, looking over my shoulder at him. "Need your wand."

Silently he came over and read the screen, and let his wand fall into the screen. Upon the screen, all of the wand's information appeared and under neither it read: _Fredrick Gideon Weasley paternal parent of Daphne Marie Weasley_. Fred reached his hand into the screen and pulled out his wand. Daphne's room appeared, showing that nothing new had happened.

"I'm going to go back out in the hall," said Fred, walking out into the hall to watch Daphne from there. I followed him.

"Fred, please, come back into the waiting room. You can watch her from there and we can get something to eat. I know you have to be hungry," I said.

He shook his head. "No, I'm fine. You can if you want. I'm going to stay here."

"Well, then can I borrow your wand to make my food?" I asked, quietly. I have yet to tell Fred that Bellatrix snapped my wand.

"Sure," he said, his eyes never leaving Daphne. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his wand, handing it to me. "Did you leave yours at home?"

"No, Bellatrix snapped it," I said, taking Fred's.

"Oh." was all he said. I went back into the waiting room, constantly checking on Daphne, and started making myself some food. Sadly, that didn't out so well. Fred's wand is very different from mine. The hot chocolate I tried to make turned into dirt and the sandwich turned into a stone. After that, I gave up.

I went back into the hall and found that Mrs. Weasley was there, hugging Fred tightly. George, Mr. Wealsey, and Ginny had also arrived. "Oh, Willow!" said Mrs. Weasley once she saw me. She let go of Fred and came running to me, nearly knocking me down in a hug. "I'm so sorry," she sobbed. I hugged her back, still trying to be the strong one. "Do you need anything, deary? Blankets? Pillows? New clothes? Food?"

"Some food would be nice," I said, pulling away from her. "My wand broke and I tried using Fred's wand to cook with and it didn't turn out so well."

"Of course, deary, of course," said Mrs. Weasley, putting her arm around me. "I'll make a nice hot meal for you. You too, Fred."

"No thanks, Mum. I'm just going to stay here," he said.

"Want me to stay with you?" I asked Fred.

"No, you go eat. You need it. I'll be fine," he said, giving me a reassuring smile.

I let Mrs. Weasley Apparate me to Muriel's. As much as I wanted a nice meal, I didn't want to be anywhere near that old hag. Thankfully she wasn't around. Mrs. Weasley said that she was hiding away in her room to keep out of everyone's way.

Mrs. Weasley started making me a nice dinner in silence. Ginny, who came back with us, was sitting next to me, her arm draped around my shoulders. When Mrs. Weasley had finished cooking she placed the plate in front of me. Spaghetti. I couldn't hold it back any long and started sobbing instantly. Ginny tightened her hold on me while Mrs. Weasley rushed to me other side.

"It's ok, Willow, let it all out," she said in a motherly voice.

"I tried to protect her!" I sobbed. "I tried to hide her in the store, but she was scared and followed me! I shouldn't have left her! I'm a horrible mother!"

"No, you're not, Willow. You did what any mother would do. You tried to hide your daughter then went to try to help the muggles. You didn't know Daphne would follow you," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Yeah, you didn't know Bellatrix was going to do curse her," said Ginny.

"No, that's not how it happened. She made me take her to our home. Then Fred come home and she asked him where Harry is. He didn't answer right away and that's when she cursed my baby," I explained.

"Oh, poor Fred. He probably blames himself," said Ginny, rubbing my back.

"He does," I said, wiping my tears. "I've never seen him this upset and depressed. It's not like him. I have to be the strong one but it's just so hard!"

Ginny and Mrs. Weasley spent about a half hour trying to calm me down and eat. Though I must admit, it felt really good to cry, to let it all out. Mrs. Weasley made extra food for me to bring to Fred. I also brought with me some extra clothes since I had a feeling we would be spending the night at the hospital.

With Fred's wand I was able to Apparate back to St. Mungo's. Mr. Weasley and George were still there, sitting on either side of Fred. Fred was slouched over, his head in his hands. I heard him say hoarsely, "She's my baby girl. I feel so helpless."

"I know, Fred," said Mr. Weasley, rubbing his son's back. "That's how I felt with Ginny was taken into the Chamber of Secrets."

"I wish I could trade places with her," Fred whispered. "Anything to take away her pain."

"Fred," I said, approaching the three men. "I brought some food from your mom, and some different clothes to change into."

He looked up at me. "Thank you, love," he said with a weak smile.

"We'll be going," said Mr. Weasley, getting up. George followed. "If anything changes, let us know." Him and George Apparated away.

Fred went into the waiting room to eat and I followed him. He just picked at his food, his eyes watching the screen of Daphne's room. "I don't understand," I said, sitting down next to him, "why Bellatrix Lestrange was in the middle of a muggle town."

"Inferi," said Fred. "At least, that's what Dad said. They're going to use the corpses of the dead muggles to create an inferi army. He said it's easier to use muggles instead of witches and wizards since then they might accidently kill someone useful."

I nodded and then silence fell between us. I hated this. We were both so upset and worried about Daphne, we couldn't speak. I glanced over at the screen. Daphne was still laying there like when we first saw her. She hadn't moved at all and it was hard to tell if she was even breathing. She had to be breathing, because if she wasn't, then the Healers would be swarming her.

Fred and I didn't really do much for the rest of the day. We sat in silence as we watched Daphne though the window, wishing and praying that she would get better. I don't think I could handle it if anything happened to her.

Since the only beds that were present were twin sized, Fred and I would have to sleep in separate beds. Of course, that would be if Fred slept at all. He didn't. He stayed awake, keeping watch over Daphne. I was going to stay up with him, but he insisted that I get some sleep. I did as he told me, well kind of. It took me forever to actually fall asleep and I didn't stay sleeping long. I wanted to be awake too, just in case anything happened with Daphne.

For several days, nothing whatsoever happened. I was pleased that she didn't get worse, but I wish she would get better. Mrs. Weasley stopped by everyday to check up on things, bring food and new clothes.

I was sleeping in the waiting room on the fifth night when I was awoken by a bright blue light filling the room. I opened my eyes and glanced at the screen. It was blank. _Patient under emergency medical supervision _were the only words across it.

I jumped up and ran out of the room. Fred was standing in front of Daphne's window which was not closed again. "What's going on?" I asked in a panic.

"Healer Noble said that she took a turn for the worse," Fred said. "She can't die, Willow. She can't. That's my baby. My baby girl." I could see tears falling down his cheeks and I felt completely powerless. There was no way I could make him feel any better.

I grabbed his hand and joined him in staring at the covered window.

* * *

How evil of me! Please, review if you wanna find out what happens! Remeber **_four_** reviews or you get nothing! Now, I must go eat dinner! R&R&V(ote)!


	35. Breathe

Hello! Sorry it took so long. I started re-reading Prisoner of Azkaban and I really wanted to finish it, which I did! It's my favorite Harry Potter book! ANYWAYS! I would like to thank: Kat, Isabella Lupin Nyte, alb33, HPlovaa, Takara Matsudaira, Falling-For-Music1416, BookKailei, MrsFredWeasley21xx for reviewing; BookKailie for adding this story to their favorite story list. THANKS A BUNCH!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I own only Willow as well as a few other people, places, and things. But that is all.

I think after this chapter I'm going to close the poll. Tonk and Remus pretty much won. Yay! I love them!

* * *

It seemed like hours we waited, pacing up and down the hall. Healers would occasionally run out then run back in a few minutes later, carrying a potion or wand or something else. They never stopped to tell us what was going on, even when we asked them. After the third Healer ran out and ignored us, we gave up.

I was just beginning to think that they would be in there forever when Healer Noble came out. She didn't look happy.

"I'm afraid we've done all we can," she said, looking grim.

"Oh Merlin, she's not..." I tried to ask but was unable to finish.

She shook her head. "No, she's still alive, but she can't breathe on her own anymore. The strain on her lungs were too much and they collapsed. We have a spell that's allowing her to breathe right now, but we don't know how long that'll work before her body starts to reject it. It might be best if you go in and say your goodbyes now while she's still stable."

I felt my knees give way and nearly fell to the floor if Fred hadn't of caught me. With his arm holding me up, we walked toward her room.

"Wait a moment, let me go in first. With the Auto Spells going off, I need to redirect them so they don't hit you by accident." We stepped aside and let Healer Noble enter the room first. She raised her wand and the tip started to glow blue. The spells bounced off her wand and went directly to Daphne.

When it was safe for us, we entered the room. I choked back a sob when I saw my poor, sweet baby lying helplessly on the bed. Her chest rising and falling only when the spell hit her.

Fred and I sat on either side of her, both of us taking one of her tiny hands in ours. There was nothing in the world I wouldn't do, nothing I wouldn't give to trade places with her. She was so young, only sixteen months old. She was her whole life ahead of her. She can't die. She just can't!

I thought of when I was pregnant with her. How could I have been so stupid back then! For those nine months, it was just me and her. I had her all to myself and the only thing I wanted was for her to be gone. I remember how in the beginning I was secretly hoping I would miscarry so things would be how they use to be. How foolish I was then. More than foolish, really. I couldn't even think of a word foul enough to describe myself. I wasted those precious nine months I had with her...

I was pulled from my thoughts when I heard Fred's voice. He wasn't talking to Daphne, no, it sounded like he was singing, very softly singing. I recognized that it was the tune he use to hum to her all the time when she was a baby, though he would never admit it. I wasn't familiar with the song so I figured it was magical in origin. Maybe something Mrs. Weasley use to sing, or just a common song witches and wizards sang to their children.

Fred held on tightly to Daphne's little hand, while using his free hand to brush her hair behind her ear. I didn't think it was possible, but I felt my heart break even more. I loved Daphne more than anything in this world and I knew Fred did too. But Daphne was his first born and his daughter. There's a special bond there, a strong special bond, one similar to the one I had with my own dad. She was his baby girl, and even at this young age, she knew that she had him wrapped around her finger. He knew it too. Everybody did. And to see Daphne like this, I knew was killing Fred on the inside.

"Fred," I choked out, looking up at him with teary eyes. "We should write to the rest of the family. I know they'd wanna be here."

His eyes were red and puffy, matching mine. He nodded. "Yeah. Let's do that."

We got up and headed to the waiting room to write to our family, Healer Noble staying in her spot because she knew we would be back.

Within a half hour, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, George, and Ginny arrived. They all seemed upset and shaken by the news. They all hugged Fred and I tightly, giving us much needed support.

Two at a time, they decided to go in, that way they could see Daphne and not leave us completely alone. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley went in to see her fist, leaving Ginny and George with Fred and I. Ginny was sitting next to Fred, her arm wrapped around him. He rested her head against hers.

I couldn't sit still and was pacing again. George was following me. "Willow, you're gonna drive yourself mad," he said in a kind voice.

"I don't care," I said, continuing my pacing. I wanted to just crumple into a pile of nothingness and just cry, but I couldn't do that now. I needed to be strong.

I heard George sigh, then felt him reach out and place his hand on my shoulder. "C'mere," he said, turning me around and pulling me to him. At that moment I gave up and crashed onto his chest, sobbing.

"It's not fair, George! It's not fair!"

"I know, Willow," he whispered, stroking my hair. I just continued to cry. I barely noticed when George left to go see Daphne and Mrs. Weasley took his spot holding me. She held me just as tight as George had, but I felt her shake with sobs too.

"We're all here for you," Mrs. Weasley tried to say in a strong voice, but failed.

Twenty minutes later, my parents and Tiff arrived. I was surprised at how fast they arrived. I was expecting it to take them at least a couple hours.

"We Apparated," said my mother. "Well, Tiff Apparated us." Bless her. Tiff was never a fan of Apparating, even since her brother got splinched his first time, she's never wanted to do it. She only took the test so she would have a backup plan just in case she couldn't use Floo powder or ride a broom.

My mother embraced me in a tight hug. "Oh, honey," she said, "I am so sorry you have to go through this. You know if I could take away your pain or switch places with you, I would." That's almost exactly what I said to Daphne earlier.

"I'm so sorry, Freddie," I heard my father say to Fred. "I know what you're going though and-"

"How?" Fred whispered, and then repeated it again, louder this time. "How could you possibly know what I'm going though? How can you possibly know what it's like to see your little girl laying helplessly in a hospital bed? How!" Fred asked, angrily. It was the first he's spoken above a whisper.

Dad didn't seem upset by Fred's outburst. He was calm as he spoke. "I almost lost Willow when my brother's potion exploded. She was right there, helping him. The force was so powerful she flew back across the room and hit her head on the wall, cracking her skull. He skin was burn and covered in lesions and boils. I know, Fred. I've seen my little girl lie there, knowing there was nothing I could do to help. It's the worse feeling a father could ever experience and I sympathies with you."

By the expression on Fred's face, I knew he felt like my father had put him in his place. He hung his head. "I'm sorry, it's just..."

"There's no need to explain, I know what you're trying to say and you can't put it into words." My dad gave Fred and small smile then embraced him like a son.

Tiff, who had been with Daphne, left the room and my parents filed in. "Thank you so much, Tiff," I said, hugging my best friend.

"It's no problem, Willy," she said, returning my hug. Her eyes were dry and her voice was strong, but I knew it was all an act. Tiff wasn't one to break down openly. She always buried her emotions and only let them out when she was alone, or it was just the two of us.

"I thought the rest of the Weasley's would be here," she said.

"They were. But we sent them home, saying we'd tell them if anything new happened," I said, then started sobbing again. "Oh, Tiff! I can't lose her! I can't! She's my baby! I can't lose her, Tiff! I can't!"

"I know, Wills, I know. You love that little girl to death, but look at her, Willow. You know she has to be miserable like this. She can't even breathe on her own, Willow. I know you don't wanna hear it but maybe..." I looked her in the eyes. Was she really asking me to stop the spell that was keeping Daphne alive?

"Tiffany Beth-"

"Don't start with that, Willow. Just please _please listen to me. I know how much you and Fred love Daphne. I can see it in your eyes. But it's clouding your judgment. Don't get me wrong, I love Daphne too, but you know how good I am at packing my emotions away. All I'm saying is that Daphne is strong and a fighter like you and Fred. Just think about things from Daphne's point of view, ok?"_

I nodded and saw my parents come out. "I'm going to take them home. Just remember what I said," Tiff said. She gathered my parents and they three of them left.

Could I really do it? Could I really call off the spell that was keeping Daphne alive? I wanted Daphne to live. I wanted that more than anything, but what kind of life was she living right now? From what Healer Noble said, it seems like there's not a lot of hope of her getting better. It sounded like one day the spell might not work anymore and she'll just die. But how would she be until then? Would it be painful for her? I couldn't bear the thought of her being in anymore pain.

Fred and I talked and talked and talked about it. Finally, two hours later we decided that that would be best for her. We called Healer Noble and she understood. We walked into Daphne's room, ready to say our last goodbyes. Fred and I were both crying, there was no holding back now.

Healer Noble flicked her wand and the spell stopped. Fred and I watched Daphne's chest slow down, until she was barely breathing. We kept waiting and waiting for it to stop, but it never did. We watched and watched and waited and waited, but her chest kept moving up and down. Barely, but it was still moving.

"Fred," I squeaked out.

"I know," he said. No more words were needed for us to know what the other was thinking. Daphne was breathing on her own. Fred raced out of the room to get Healer Noble, who had left us alone to say our final good bye. She came running back in after him, a team of Healers behind her. They ushered us out of the room while they examined her.

I couldn't help be feel hopeful. Maybe Daphne would live after all.

I couldn't tell how much time had passed, but finally Healer Noble came back out. "You have one amazing daughter," she said with a smile. "She's breathing all on her own now. She even managed to open her eyes. You can go in and see her if you want, but she does need her rest."

As soon as the words left Healer Noble's lips, Fred took off running toward Daphne's room. I was right on his heels. There she was, lying in her bed, looking around the room. Tears of pure joy filled my eyes as I ran to her side. "Hi, baby," I said in a soft, gently voice. Her attention snapped to me.

"Mumma," she said. Her voice was raspy and dry and I saw her wince as she spoke.

"Don't talk, baby girl," Fred said, stroking her hair. "You rest up." Daphne seemed to understand and snuggled into the covers, closing her eyes. Fred leaned over and kissed her forehead. "I love you so much, Daphne."

xoxo

A week later we were allowed to take Daphne home. I had never seen Fred more happy than when we got the news.

Because Bellatrix now knows about the house in the middle of the muggle town, we couldn't go back there, so we were forced to go back to Muriel's. I wasn't happy about this, but as long as we had Daphne, I could deal with it.

Daphne was also happy to be going home. Towards the end of her stay, she started getting restless and walked to run around but the Healers wouldn't let her. She didn't like that very much.

Once we got to Muriel's she took off running though the house, laughing as she tripped and nearly hit walls. She was back to her old self. And Muriel seemed to be ok with me now, or as ok as one could get. She didn't go out of her way to be nice to me, but she didn't go out of her way to insult me either. The only nice thing she did was allow Fred and I to share a room, of course we had to share with Daphne too, not that we minded. After everything that happened, I wouldn't want to be away from my baby for too long. Even a night.

That night, for the first time in about two weeks, Fred and I were able to put Daphne to bed together like we use to. It was a wonderful feeling, to see my little girl sleeping in her own crib again. That night, both Fred and I were able to sleep peacefully knowing Daphne was safe and healthy.

* * *

Be thankful. I really did consider killing Daphne. I had her worked into the story up until this point, but then I didn't really need her anymore. She came super super close to death, but I decided to be nice and let her live.

There's really only like a chapter or two left in this story. I can't believe it. It's shocking. But I still want your reivews. Remember, the magik number is _**four!**_ R&R!


	36. Old Ways

HELLO! This is the last chapter for my story. Amazing, right? If you want information about what's going to happen after this, it shall be posted at the end of the chapter. Now, I would like to thank: MrsFredWeasley21xx, BookKailei, Isabella Lupin Nyte, alb33, , Kat, Takara Matsudaira, harrypotteraddict101 for reviewing; Charmed899 for adding this story to their favorite story list; sci-fi-rocks for adding this story to their story alert subscriptions. THANKS A BUNCH!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I own only Willow as well as a few other people, places, and things. But that is all.

* * *

Much to my amazement, Muriel continued to be nice to me, or well, not be mean to me. Either way, I was grateful. Fred barely let Daphne out of his sight since we got back. Daphne loved the attention and would no doubt become incredibly spoiled by it.

"Dada! Dada!" She would yell, whenever he entered the room. He would scoop her up in his arms and shower her with affection and love.

Things seemed to be getting scarier and scarier each day. More people were being killed and it seemed like there were more and more sightings of Voldemort. I never let Daphne anywhere near the doors or windows, just to be safe.

Daphne was busy playing with her stuffed animals while I was reading. Nothing out of the ordinary. Fred was in the back of the house with George, working on more mail orders.

"Willow." I looked up and saw Fred standing in the door way, looking grim. I set the book I was reading down and walked over to him. He shut the door almost completely behind me.

"What's wrong?" I asked, worried something bad has happened.

"Harry's at Hogwarts and You-Know-Who knows he's there, or at least he's gonna know real soon. They need us over there."

"Alright," I said, slightly freaking out. I knew this moment was coming, but I just didn't know when. "I'll get a hold of Tiff and have her watch Daphne for us-"

"No," Fred said, cutting me off. "You're staying here."

"What! No! I'm coming with you!" I shouted, shaking my head. "I have to go with you!"

"No, Willow, please. You have to stay here and watch Daphne. It's too dangerous. You have to stay put." He placed his hands on my shoulders and looked me in the eyes.

"Fred," I choked out and he pulled me into a hug.

"It's ok, Willow. Don't cry. But you gotta stay here, love. Daphne needs her mummy," he whispered in my ear.

"She needs her daddy too!" I sobbed, holding onto him for dear life.

"She'll have her daddy," Fred whispered, stroking my hair. "Please, Willow, we both know I have to go."

I shook my head. "No! Please! Stay here!" Then I added softly, "I can't bare the thought of losing you."

"You won't lose me. I promise I'll come home. And when I do, this war'll be over and we can go and have our own place and settle down. We can get married and give Daphne a few siblings."

I continued to hold onto him. "But you don't know that! What if something happens?" I didn't want him to go. I didn't want him to leave me. He's my everything and if something happened...if I lost him...

"Willow, I'm sorry, but I have to go. Nothing's going to happen. I'm Fred Weasley; it takes a lot to take me out." I knew he was trying to make me feel better, but I didn't want to hear it. What I wanted to hear was him telling me he wasn't going to go anything. I wanted him to tell me that he was going to stay here with me and Daphne so I knew he would be safe.

He pulled away from me and wiped away my tears before giving me a gently kiss on the lips. Then he opened the door to the library to say good-bye to Daphne.

"Dada!" she yelled and ran right toward him. He picked her up and held her close.

"Dada loves you so much, Daphne. You're my little Princess and no matter what happens, I will always love you," he said as I watched from the doorway, wiping away more tears. He placed a tender kiss on her mouth, nose, forehead, cheeks, and everywhere else. "Can Dada have kisses?" he asked her.

Daphne's kisses have changed since she first learned how. Instead of just placing her lips against your skin, she now licked and you ended up with a face covered in baby slobber.

She kissed, well licked, both of his cheeks and he set her down before coming back over to me. "I'll be back," he said. With tears falling, I wiped the evidence of Daphne's kisses off his cheek and then wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Please come home," I whispered to him. He pulled away, kissed me once more, then left.

Then the waiting began. I hated the waiting. It felt like hours had past but when I checked the clock, it had only been five minutes. I didn't know how long this was going to last, probably too long.

I paced and paced the library. Daphne was playing with her stuffed animals but after my third lap, she started watching me. I tried to stay calm, but I couldn't help it. I was really worried and poor little Daphne could tell there was something wrong with Mumma.

After almost an hour, I couldn't take it anymore. I packed up a few things for Daphne and Apparated to my grandparents. I didn't bother saying good-bye or anything to Muriel, not that she really cares what happens to me.

I didn't even have to knock on their door. It was almost like they expected me to come. As soon as I was on the porch, my grandma opened the door. "I knew you would be coming, Willow Tree," Grandma said, stepping aside and letting Daphne and me enter their home.

"Grandma, there's-"

"I know what's going on, darling, and I know why you're here. Of course your grandfather and I will watch young Daphne. She's always a delight," Grandma said with a smile.

"Is that Daphne?" I heard my grandpa call from the kitchen. A few moments later he appeared with a big smile on his face. "You were right, Katrina."

Grandma held open her arms and I handed her Daphne. It had been awhile since Daphne had seen them and was therefore fussy. "Mumma!" she yelled and reached for me.

"Mumma will be back later with Dada, ok sweetie? Mumma loves you so much." I kissed her forehead. "I promise I'll be back, Daphne. Promise." I turned my attention to my grandparents. "Thank you so much for this," I said.

"Don't worry about it, darling. You do what you need to do," Grandma said. I turned to leave but she stopped me. "Go to The Hog's Head. Find the picture of the girl and tell her you need to get into Hogwarts."

"Grandma, how do you-?"

"Grandma knows things, Willow Tree. Now go. Your Fred needs you." She smiled her all-knowing smile. I don't know how she does it, but I did as she said.

I had never actually been in The Hog's Head, so I Apparated just outside it. When I landed, an alarm went off but other than that, nothing happened. No guards came running as I expected. Maybe they're all fighting.

Without giving it another thought, I ran inside The Hog's Head, and quickly found the picture my grandma told me about. Well, it was the only picture in the place so I assumed it was the right one.

"Um, hi," I said to the picture. She smiled at me. "I need to get into Hogwarts," I said, just as Grandma instructed me. The picture smiled again and swung open, revealing a long tunnel. "Thank you!" I said and hopped into the tunnel. I took off running down it, as fast as my legs could carry me. My wand was grasp firmly in my hand, just waiting to curse any Death Eater that came my way.

After what seemed like miles, I finally reached the end of the tunnel and threw open the door. The room it led to was small and appeared to have scorch marks on the wall. I didn't give it much thought as I ran to the opposite side and threw open yet another door.

This time I was in Hogwarts. Where exactly? I couldn't tell. I did the only thing I could do; run. I didn't know where I was going, but I knew I had to get there fast.

As I ran, Death Eaters were coming from all sides. They weren't after me, exactly, they were just after people in general. They would shoot curses and hexes as they pasted just like I did. I narrowly avoided the death curse several times.

Across the hall, I could hear familiar voices. "You actually _are joking, Perce..." That was Fred. I scanned the room and found him dueling. I started running toward him. "I don't think I've heard you joke since we were-" Right where Fred was, an explosion took place. Small stones were thrown toward me, hitting me in the face, but I kept running. I needed to get there now more than ever._

The dust cleared and I could see a figure laying on the ground. Fred. "NO!" I screamed as I ran faster than I ever have. I knew the other's around me where speaking, but I couldn't hear them. I couldn't really see them for that matter either. Dust and tears filled my eyes, making it almost impossible to see.

I threw myself on Fred's body, begging him not to be dead. I felt people, trying to tear me off, but I wouldn't let them. Fred can't be dead. He just can't be! I need him! I love him! He can't be dead!

My mind was racing. There has to be something I can do! Then it hit me. The book Erika had given me several years ago. He wasn't completely dead...yet. The window of opportunity may have already passed, but I had to try.

Remembering what I had read, I quickly cleared my mind of all negative thoughts and focused solely on my love for Fred and how much I needed him in my life. My intentions and heart had to be pure in order for this to work. I took a deep breath.

I remembered that I needed to call upon the elements. They and they alone were my only hope for saving him. "Air," I whispered, "please, save him. Fire, please, save him. Water, please, save him. Earth, please, save him." Nothing seemed to happen. I tried again, this time completely relaxing, letting the words flow out of me life a childhood nursery rhyme.

"Air, element of the east and knowledge, fill him with life. Fire, element of the south and beauty, fill him with life. Water, element of the west and tranquility, fill him with life. Earth, element of the north and nature, fill. Him. With. Life!"

It was the most amazing feeling I ever experienced. It was like warmth spread though every cell in my body. My eyes had cleared and I could see his perfect face below mine, staring up and me blankly. All too suddenly, the warmth left me and I felt very dizzy and faint. I collapsed onto of Fred, my face resting near his. Right before I passed out, I felt a gently breeze tickle my cheek...

xoxo

I didn't know where I was. Whatever room I was in was way too bright. I shielded my eyes, trying to block out the bright white light that surrounded me. Thankfully, the light faded and I realized I was in the middle of a forest. Confused, I began to wander about. "Hello!" I called. "Is anyone there?"

"Willow Grace Weasley," I heard a voice call from behind the trees.

"Um, it's Lamel," I called back, looking around.

"Ah, but for long it won't be." This time, the owner of the voice stepped out into view. It was a woman, and old woman but the look of her. Her skin was extremely wrinkly, but her eyes twinkled in the light.

"That's very true," I said. "How did you know?"

"I've been watching you ever since you were born, Willow Grace. I knew there was something special about you. Your grandmother knew that too," said the old woman.

"Who are you?" I asked, taking a step closer.

"My name is Daphne Isobella Crest."

"That's my daughter's name. Well, her middle name is Marie, but her first name is Daphne," I said.

"And where do you think you got that name from?" she asked with a smile.

"I don't know. It just popped into my head and I liked it."

"My dear darling daughter, I put that name in your head."

"But...?"

She smiled and again and stepped closer to me. She didn't walk like she was old, in fact, if it wasn't for her wrinkly skin, I would think that she was an average aged adult. "Allow me to explain. I'm your great times many, grandmother. I was the last generation of witches to perform the magik you just did. That magik is ancient, very very old indeed. It's almost completely died out. Only those blessed with heritage in the Ways of Old can call upon the elements. But those ancient techniques have died out and hardly anyone uses them. Most people have tainted their hearts and even if their blood was right, their magik would turn out wrong."

I listened as she spoke, questions flooding thought my mind. "What do you mean? Ways of Old?"

"Magic wasn't always what it is now. Back in my day and well before it, was had pure magik. If we wanted to do something, we called upon the elements for assistance. They helped us in our day to day life.

"But there was always the other magic. That magic is what you're use to now. Waving your wand and saying a few special words and things would happen. Of course, anyone, who was blessed with the ability to do it. But the Ways of Old were different. If your heart was impure or if you were going to use the elements to harm, nothing would happen.

"Life was also different back then. We didn't have threats like there are today. There was no Voldemort, no Grindelwald. Was there still evil? Of course. That's what really brought wand waving magic to popularity. With that and the rise of the Unforgivables, the Way of Old soon fell out of favor. It was just too easy to just wave a wand and get whatever you wanted.

"Of course, the Ways of Old never truly died out. It simply went missing. I got buried deep inside, and those who were blessed with never even knew it. Your father, who you believe a squib, possesses the magik to do what you did not too long ago."

I blinked, absorbing all this information. "Can everyone who's muggle do those things?" I asked.

"No. Some can, depending on their ancestry. If you have a true witch down the line somewhere, then yes. Once a you have a witch or a wizard in the family every child after that becomes a witch or wizard, though they may never know. The powers of old don't show sings like wand waving magic. You don't make things appear or cause things to break when upset. The Ways of Old were taught from parent to child.

"Of course, there are ways to sever the ties to the Ways of Old. The Unforgivables are named so because to use one is unforgivable. If one does perform one of the curses, they lose their true magikal heritage and their children after them will lose it as well. Of course, if a child is bore before the use of the curse, then the child is safe. But once the magik is lost, it never comes back."

"And is this," I said, looking around the forest, "something that always happens after this kinda magik is used?"

The old woman laughed. "No. This is simply because you used so much strength to keep your love alive, that you passed out. I thought that visiting you now would be as good of time as any."

"I still don't full understand," I confessed. This was all so much to take in, it almost didn't seem real.

"You see this tree?" said Daphne, placing her shriveled hand against the trunk of a large tree. "Feel it. Press you hands to it and well me what you feel."

I did as she said and touched the massive tree. "I feel bark."

"Try again. This time, close your eyes and let your senses connect with the tree. Let the words flow out like you did earlier."

Once again, I did as she told me to do. I pressed myself closer to the tree and tried to really feel it. Just like before, the words flew out of my mouth. "I feel the air, rustling the leaves, giving the tree what it needs to breathe. I feel with warmth of the fiery sun, helping the tree to eat. I feel the water being pulled up by the roots, helping the tree to grow. And I feel the rich earth that the tree now calls home, giving it life."

"Excellent. That's exactly what you should feel," she said. I opened my eyes and pulled away from the tree. "You can do amazing things, Willow darling. You have an amazing gift that you've finally tapped into. Raise your daughter to use her gift too. It's too precious to waste."

Slowly, the world around me began to melt. Daphne was fading away and soon I was left alone in the world of bright white light once more. The white was slowly fading to black and I could hear voices.

"It was quite amazing," said a voice I had only heard once before, but I knew instantly it was Percy Weasley. "It was like her body was glowing, then that glow left her and went into you."

"I wouldn't be here without her." I knew that voice was Fred. "I own her my life." I wanted to leap over and hug him, but I found it difficult to move.

"I'm going to go talk to Tonks and Remus before they leave. I haven't formally apologized with them for everything I've done yet," I heard Percy say and a moment later, I head the door close.

I really wanted to get up and throw my arms around Fred, but first I had to open my eyes. I don't know how long it took, but finally I opened my eyes and saw Fred sitting next to my bed.

"You're alive," I said, smiling. He smiled too.

"Thanks to you," he said, taking my hand in his and gently rubbing this thumb over it. "I was so worried about you, Willow."

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well you passed out after...well I'm not sure what you did. But I opened my eyes, well my eyes were already open, so I guess I just started seeing again. Anyway, I saw you laying there on top of me so I picked you up and rushed you somewhere safe. Everyone was pretty much gathered in the Great Hall by then, tending to wounds and saying good bye to the dead. We tried to wake you up, but you wouldn't budge."

"What happened with Voldemort?"

"Harry defeated him. He's dead and the war is finally over," he said with a huge smile. "It's all over and its safe now. We can go where ever we like, we can get married and really start a family."

"Oh!" came a voice from the door. I looked up and saw a Healer walking over to me. "You're awake. Good. I've just been going though your charts. You'll be glad to know that you and the babies are just fine."

"Um, excuse me," I said, "me and the babies?"

"Yes. Didn't you know that you're pregnant?"

I glanced over at Fred and he looked just as shocked as I felt. I had run out of birth control about two months ago and with everything going on, I never got more. Of course, just because I wasn't on the pill didn't stop Fred and I from going at it.

"So, so she's going to have a baby?" Fred asked, confirming what the Healer said.

"No, she's going to have _two _babies. Twins." The Healer smiled at us and left the room.

"Two babies," I repeated, glancing over at Fred. A huge grin broke out on his face and I couldn't help be smile too.

The war was over, Voldemort is dead, Fred's safe, and I'm pregnant with twins. We can finally get married and move into a proper house since there's no way we could stay at the flat anymore. We needed space.

With Fred holding my hand, I closed my eyes. For the first time in a very long while, I was able to fall asleep without having to worry about my friends or family. The only thing that was on my mind was my dream wedding with Fred and the two little ones growing inside me.

* * *

Well there you have it! The End! I'm not to do a sequal of Daphne going to Hogwarts, exactly. I'm going to do another one shot about what if Fred died, since I was considering doing that as well. Since I'll be going away to college in a few days (Crazy right?) I don't know how much time I'll have to do a legit sequel.

Because of this, I'm going to do kind of like a deleted scenes things. Moments that I didn't put in the story, either because they didn't fit too well with the flow of everything or because I thought of them afterwards. Those will consist of moments during the story and moments after the story finished. Of course if there's anything that you would like to know what happened, just let me know and I'll type it up and post it for ya!

Also, I know it might be a little cheesy and stupid the way I brought Fred back, but I really wanted to put some real life magik in there. That spell, so to speak, that Willow used to bring Fred back, was created by me. That is a legit spell that I use, well it's worded different obviously, and I've very proud to admit it. Please no steal :)

Until the next story, R&R!


	37. I'm Sorry

Hello everyone! I know its been awhile. I have a few things I would like to tell you:

1. I am so sorry I ever started a new Fred/Willow story. I had a couple ideas and I thought I could make them work and I just couldn't. I am so sorry I did this to you. The story was sub par at best and I was just dragging it out for way too long. Fred and Willow's story is finished. Because of this I have removed the new story Life After War. It just shouldn't exist. If you actually did like it, I'm sorry I'm doing this but its for the best. Use your imagination to create the rest of their lives.

2. I have been working on a new story. I have put a lot more time and effort into this one as compared to LAW. It's not going to be related to Fred and Willow at all. In fact, it wouldn't even be Harry Potter related. This story is going to be an Avatar the Last Airbender fic. I have a clear view with where I'm going with it and only a few bumps. I don't know how many of you still read fic on this site (if you don't, I completely understand. It has been awhile and life happens) but if you do and like AtLA then I hope you'll give my new story a chance. I'm not going to say too much about it, only it's AtLA themed and I'm 99% confident that the title will be: It's Her Job. I'll let you speculate the rest.

I have way too much stuff to get done this week and I just don't want to do it (oh the joys of college) so to reward myself for making it though the week I'll post it on Friday. From then on it'll hopefully be a weekly update. I'm not sure if I want to do it every Friday or every Monday. I have a lot of chapters already written so I don't have to worry about getting a chapter written and out on time for a bit which is wonderful.

3. This is completely unrelated but I would just like to point out the fact that I started TEC when I was a junior in high school and now I'm a junior in college. Like, what? I can legally buy alcohol. How did this happen and how do I make it stop?

Well that's about it. Thanks to everyone who has favorited/alerted me or my stories since I last gave thanks. And since Thanksgiving is soon (in America at least) I am especially thankful for everyone who has support me and my stories.

Have a nice day!


End file.
